Because You're Just For Me
by ErnasTiaraa
Summary: Disinilah aku berada sekarang. Berdiri disebuah halte usang yang tak lagi dilewati sebagai jalur transportasi. Memandang ke langit yang memamerkan banyak bintang. Diam. Memikirkan kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Hari ini, tepat 4 tahun kejadian itu terjadi. KAISOO GS FF/slight CHANSOO, HUNHAN, CHANBAEK.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDo

Genre : Gatau nanti tentuin sendiri aja ._.

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Tapi seiring berjalannya FF ini, pemain lain bakalan banyak berkeliaran~~

WARNING! Newbie, YAOI, Typo. Kalo gaksuka disarankan klik CLOSE segera :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because You're Just For Me  
**

**by : Ernas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 1]**

*Kyungsoo pov*

Disinilah aku berada sekarang. Berdiri disebuah halte usang yang tak lagi dilewati sebagai jalur transportasi. Memandang ke langit yang memamerkan banyak bintang. Diam. Memikirkan kejadian beberapa tahun silam.  
Hari ini, 4 Maret, tepat 4 tahun kejadian itu terjadi. Dimana seorang namja remaja mengutarakan persaannya padaku. Hahaha mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk dibilang itu adalah 'cinta'. Hanya untuk dua orang remaja 17 tahun yang saling menyukai lalu saling memiliki.

"Do Kyungsoo, mau kah kau menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Chanyeol?" Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Bahkan aku masih mengingat jelas apa yang diucapkannya malam itu.

Satu tahun bersama dirinya bukanlah hal yang sebentar. Membuat jutaan kenangan yang selalu sukses membuat airmataku terjun bebas saat mengingatnya. Bodohkah diriku karena sampai detik ini aku masih terperangkap dalam jerat kenangan itu? Aku masih belum bisa keluar dari masa lalu ku dan membiarkan namja lain datang menghampiriku.

Sungguh, bukannya aku ingin menyombongkan diriku. Hanya saja siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan diriku? Kulitku yang putih dan mulus layaknya susu, pipi chubby ku, mata bulatku yang sukses membuat semua orang gemas dengan diriku. Dan jangan lupakan bibir yang bebentuk hati ini. Sungguh! Jika aku mempoutkan bibirku, aku berani sumpah tak ada satu namja pun yang tahan untuk tak menciumnya. Kecuali…. Kim Chanyeol, yang pada pagi tadi telah bersanding dengan wanita pilihannya.

Aku tak mengenal baik yeoja imut itu, yang ku tahu yeoja itu bermarga Byun. Berasal dari keluarga ternama di Bosan. Sungguh dia adalah yeoja yang beruntung bisa menjadi istri seorang namja yang sempurna seperti Chanyeol.

Hal kedua yang ku tahu tentang hubungan mereka adalah karena sebuah 'paksaan' keluarga. Aku fikir aku tak harus menjelaskannya. Yap! Chanyeol dijodohkan oleh yeoja Byun itu. Tapi, bukankah jika sebuah paksaan kau tak akan terlihat bahagia? Tidak dengan namja giant itu. Chanyeol terlihat bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Oh yah, satu tahun bersama Chanyeol, belum pernah sekalipun aku pernah datang kerumahnya. Walau hanya untuk sekedar mampir saja Chanyeol melarangku. Entah apa yg ia sembunyikan. Aku tak tahu dan sedang berusaha untuk tak mencari tahu 'lagi'.

Tanpa aku sadari, ternyata aku telah membuat sungai kecil di pipiku. Tuhan, mengapa kau membiarkan aku menjadi sosok yang sangat lemah saat aku harus mengingat makhluk giant ciptaanmu itu? Aku ingin lepas dari semua ini, Tuhan. Aku lelah. Sangat amat lelah. Sungguh!

"Ini… Ambilah."

Lamunanku terbuyar saat seseorang tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah sapu tangan yang ku yakin itu adalah miliknya.  
Buru-buru aku menghapus jejak air mataku dengan kasar. Tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan oranglain.

"Ah. Aniya. Ghamsahamnida. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab ku sedatar mungkin. Tak ingin menampakan kesedihan ku pada orang yang tak ku kenal ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tengah malam ditempat ini? Tak tahukah kau bahwa tempat ini sering didatangi pembalap liar? Ku sarankan kau segera pulang." Katanya sambil menatapku tajam.

_**DEG!**_

Jantungku berdegup cukup kencang saat aku harus membalas menatap matanya. Dia… tampan.  
Lekuk wajahnya, kulit tan-nya, senyumnya, tatapan nya. Ternyata masih ada satu makhluk Tuhan yang cukup tampan melebihi Kim Chanyeol.  
Aish! Apa yang kufikirkan! Tidak! Kim Chanyeol adalah namja paling sempurna! Tidak ada yang lain! Tapi mungkin namja ini ada dinomor urut kedua.

"Hai nona! Tak mendengarkan ku, huh? Lihat! Semua pembalap telah datang. Jadi kau ingin berpartisipasi dalam balapan ini? Baiklah! Kau akan jadi bahan taruhanku malam ini. Siapa namamu?"

_**PLAK !**_

Dengan sengaja ku biarkan tangan kananku menyentuh pipi mulusnya.

"Tidakkah kau diajarkan kata 'sopan santun' saat kau sekolah, huh?! Kau menjadikan seorang perempuan barang taruhanmu yang bahkan kau tak mengenal siapa namanya?! Kau adalah namja paling kurang ajar yang pernah kutemukan!"

Tiba-tiba saja mulut kecilku ini mengucap kalimat itu. Entahlah, aku tidak merancangnya. Aku memang marah saat mendengar pernyataannya tadi. Tapi aku kaget karena aku bisa membentak seseorang yang tak ku kenal sama sekali. Ini adalah kali pertamanya aku membentak seseorang.

Apakah selama itu lamunan ku hingga semua gerombolan pembalap liar ini berdatangan? Entahlah. Dengan cepat ku hapus kasar airmataku yang lagi-lagi turun saat aku membentaknya. Mengambil tas ku yang ku taruh di bangku halte, lalu pergi. Sungguh, aku tak akan mendatangi tempat ini lagi untuk selamanya! Namja ini telah mencoreng semua kenangan ku! Tuhan, tak adakah hari lain untuk menyiksaku? Kenapa harus hari ini? Kenapa harus hari ini aku melihat orang yang ku cintai menikah dengan orang lain? Dan kurang puaskah kau melihat aku seperti ini dengan mempertemukan diriku dengan namja ini? Tuhan, tak bisakah sekali saja kau beri aku sebuah kebahagiaan? Tak bisakah kau hentikan siksa untukku? Setelah appa dan eomma meninggal, kenapa kau selalu menyiksa ku? Kenapa kau tak biarkan aku bahagia? Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa?!

_**GREEEBB!**_

Tiba-tiba saja namja ini menarikku dan membiarkan aku menangis dalam peluknya. Aku tak berusaha melepaskan. Karena jujur, aku butuh sebuah pelukan sekarang. Ku eratkan pelukanku. Ku gigit bibir bagian bawahku agar aku tak terisak lebih kencang lagi.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu. Nanti bibir kecil itu akan terluka" tuturnya lembut.

Dengan cepat ku lepaskan pelukanku. Aku berlari secepat mungkin. Berusaha tak menangis lagi. Ku hapus kasar airmataku. Dari kejauhan ku dengar ia berteriak.

"Hey! Kita belum berkenalan! Siapa namamu?! Aku hanya bercanda atas pernyataanku tadi! Hey! Kembalilah! Hey!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII! Aku newbie di FFN ini._.

Sebenernya udah lama mau ngepost ini. tapi baru sempet atau mungkin baru mau post sekarang wkwkwk

agak ragu sebenernya pas mau ngepost ini. takut maksud, takut aneh, dan takut reader gak suka.

aku mohon bantuan kalian. aku juga minta dukungan kalian. :''''')

maaf kalo jelek , maklum ini FF pertama.

REVIEW YAH. MUAH :*


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDo

Genre : Gatau nanti tentuin sendiri aja ._.

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Tapi seiring berjalannya FF ini, pemain lain bakalan banyak berkeliaran~~

WARNING! Newbie, YAOI, Typo. Kalo gaksuka disarankan klik CLOSE segera :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because You're Just For Me  
**

**by : Ernas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**GREEEBB!**_

Tiba-tiba saja namja ini menarikku dan membiarkan aku menangis dalam peluknya. Aku tak berusaha melepaskan. Karena jujur, aku butuh sebuah pelukan sekarang. Ku eratkan pelukanku. Ku gigit bibir bagian bawahku agar aku tak terisak lebih kencang lagi.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu. Nanti bibir kecil itu akan terluka" tuturnya lembut.

Dengan cepat ku lepaskan pelukanku. Aku berlari secepat mungkin. Berusaha tak menangis lagi. Ku hapus kasar airmataku. Dari kejauhan ku dengar ia berteriak.

"Hey! Kita belum berkenalan! Siapa namamu?! Aku hanya bercanda atas pernyataanku tadi! Hey! Kembalilah! Hey!"

* * *

**[Chapter 2]**

*Jongin pov*

Aish! Apakah bercandaku tadi keterlaluan? Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak berniat membuat dia menangis. Dan… hey! Itu hanya teman-temanku! Aku baru saja pulang dari pernikahan seseorang bersama teman-temanku. Dan saat ku lewat, ku lihat yeoja itu menangis. Namja manakah yang tega melihat seorang yeoja menangis? Apalagi saat ku perhatikan, yeoja itu sangat…. cantik. Benar-benar cantik.

Sungguh, aku merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Aku harus mencarinya! Harus! Aku harus meminta maaf dengannya!

*Jongin pov end*

-_SKIP TIME_-

*Kyungsoo pov*

Kubuka mataku. Lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Membiasakan sinar lampu kamarku masuk kedalam retinaku.

_Masih cukup pagi untuk membuat sarapan_. Gumamku sendiri.

Yah memang, setelah kejadian malam itu dua hari berturut-turut aku selalu bangun terlambat dan aku tidak bisa membuat sarapanku. Alhasil, aku harus menahan lapar saat berada di kampus. Syukurlah kali ini aku bangun cukup pagi.

Kubuka pintu kamarku. Melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar menuju dapur tercintaku. Yap! Hal lain yang paling ku cintai adalah dapur. Aku senang sekali memasak. Walau aku tahu, masakanku tidak seenak masakan restaurant atau bahkan masakanku jauh lebih buruk dari warung pinggir jalan, tapi masakanku adalah hal yang paling Chanyeol suka…. dulu. Iya dulu, saat kita masih bersama.

"KYUNGSOO-YAA!"

Haruskah pagi ini ku dengar lengkingan suara itu? Ku putar bola mataku malas. Aku tahu yeoja keturunan China ini pasti akan berteriak saat ada hal baru yang membuatnya senang

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo! Tak mendengarkanku eoh?!" Katanya lagi. Sungguh, sekalipun aku sudah memakai earphone dengan volume paling besar, lengkingan itu akan tetap terdengar.

"Waeyo Xi Luhan?" Jawabku malas dengam sedikit penekanan saat namanya.

"Kau mendengar ternyata hehe. Maaf aku berteriak tadi." Katanya sambil menunjukan aegyonya padaku. Jurus andalannya agar aku tidak marah padanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak berusaha membalasnya. Aku masih menunggu penjelasan apa yang akan ia sampaikan sampai-sampai waktu istirahatku diwarnai dengan sebuah lengkingan.

"Kau tahu? Ku dengar akan ada seorang mahasiswa baru yang akan masuk dikelasmu. Kalau aku tidak salah, ia adalah pindahan dari Eropa. Ah aku tak bisa membayangkan seberapa tampannya namja Eropa itu. Kau pasti sangat cocok dengannya! " Lanjut Luhan antusias.

Aku hanya memutarkan bola mataku dengan malas. Tak bisakah sekali saja sahabatku ini tidak membicarakan namja? Ia tahu aku masih mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa ia terus saja menghasutku agar tertarik dengan namja lain?

"Luhannie, aku benci harus mengatakan ini. Tapi sungguh, tak adakah hal yang jauh lebih penting umtuk kau sampaikan padaku? Harus berapa kali aku bilang? Aku hanya mencintai Kim Chanyeol. Hanya dia.. Sekalipun ia telah melupakanku dan memiliki seorang istri." Jelasku.

Entah sudah berapakali aku mengatakan ini padanya. Tapi nampaknya, sahabatku yang sangat berharga untukku ini tidak pernah memahaminya. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bisa memahaminya.

"Ah ayolah Kyungsoo! Kau sudah ditinggal 4 tahun olehnya. Terakhir itu saat kita duduk dikelas 3 Senior High School. Dan sekarang? Kita sudah kuliah! Dan Chanyeol pun sudah sukses menjadi direktur perusahaan milik appanya. Apalagi sekarang ia telah menikah. Ayolah, sekali saja kau buka hatimu untuk orang lain. Aku hanya benci harus melihatmu lemah karena dirinya, sahabatku."

Aku hanya diam. Tak bergeming dan tak berniat menjawab perkataan Luhan tadi. Luhan memang benar. Tapi entahlah, rasanya hatiku dan otakku sudah tak bisa menghapus nama Kim Chanyeol sekalipun aku sudah berusaha sangat keras.

Sialnya hari ini aku tak bisa membawa mobilku. Terpaksa aku harus menaik bus untuk sampai di apartement ku. Yap! Setelah kedua orang tua ku meninggal, aku memutuskan pindah ke apartement dan menjual rumah serta isinya untuk biaya penghidupanku sebelum aku kerja.

"Menunggu sebuah bis? Bagaimana jika aku yang mengantarmu pulang sebagai tanda permintaan maafku?"

Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah suara itu.

_**DEG!**_

Namja ini lagi? Sahutku dalam hati.

"Hei? Tak mendengarkanku eoh?"

"Ah gwaenchana. Aku sudah biasa naik bis. Terimakasih atas tawarannya." Jawabku sedatar mungkin.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku menemanimu sampai bismu datang. Ah kita belum belum berkenalan bukan? Nan Kim Jongin imnida. Kau bisa manggilku Jongin atau Kai."

Aku hanya tetap dalam diamku. Tak berusaha membalas tawarannya untuk memperkenalkan diriku. Dan nampaknya, Kai tak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku mencarimu selama ini hanya untuk minta maaf atas sikapku padamu malam itu. Sungguh, yang kau lihat itu adalah teman-temanku. Bukan pembalap liar seperti apa yang ku katakan. Maaf telah membuatmu menangis dan maaf atas candaku yang keterlaluan." Kai tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan antara kami.

Kubulatkan mataku yang sebenarnya sudah bulat ini saat mendengar penjelasannya.

"Kau tahu? Saat melihat kau pergi sambil menangis malam itu, rasanya aku adalah namja paling brengsek yang pernah ada karena membuat yeoja menangis. Padahal aku sudah sangat sering membuat banyak yeoja menangis. Tapi entahlah kali ini semuanya berbeda." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sudah kutebak dari awal. Namja ini pasti sering memainkan wanita. Dan ini pasti hanyalah salah satu caranya untuk menaklukan hatiku. BASI! Teriakku dalam hati. Cara lama yang ia pakai ini sangatlah tidak berepengaruh padaku sedikitpun. SEDIKITPUN!

"Bis ku sudah datang. Terimakasih telah menemaniku." Kataku saat melihat kendaaran yang ku tunggu sudah berada didepanku. Ku tundukan kepalaku sejenak lalu masuk kedalam bis tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit katapun.

*Jongin pov*

"Bis ku sudah datang. Terimakasih telah menemaniku." Katanya datar.

Sakit. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Entah mengapa melihat sikap dingin yeoja -yang baru ku kenal- ini membuat nyeri dalam dadaku. Entah karena apa, aku ingin mengenalnya jauh. Aku ingin terus menemaninya. Aku ingin terus bersamanya dan menjaganya. Tak ingin melihat sebuah kristal putih keluar dari matanya yang bulat. Aku benar-benar tak tahu alasan dari semua itu.

Mungkin seantero dunia ini tahu bahwa aku adalah laki-laki playboy yang sering memainkan wanita hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan dan tentu saja menghilangkan hawa nafsu ku.

Tapi sepertinya aku mendapatkan balasan atas perilaku ku yang tak terpuji itu.

"KKAMJONG!"

Lamunanku buyar saat kudengar seseorang meneriakan nama kecil ku. Hanya dua orang yang boleh memanggil ku dengan nama itu. Yang pertama adalah hyung ku. Dan yang kedua adalah…

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Memanggil namaku seperti itu di muka umum? Kau ingin aku terkenal dengan nama memalukan itu hah?!" Sahutku kesal.

"Keep calm bro.. Hahahaha. Hey apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berdiri di halte? Dimana mobilmu?" Cerocosnya dengan suara cadelnya. Bicara saja belum becus tapi banyak gaya. Untung kau teman baikku Oh Sehun. Kutukku dalam hati.

Ku tunjuk kearah asal -yang maksudnya adalah ke arah mobilku- sambil mendesah malas. Aku tau apa yang sedang ia inginkan sekarang. Hhhhhh~~

"Eh? Sudah ganti lagi? Kau baru sebulan di Seoul tapi sudah mengganti mobil lebih dari 2 kali?"  
Katanya lagi.

"Aku bosan. Lagipula apakah masalah untuk kedua orang tuaku hanya untuk mengeluarkan uang $800 ? Tidak sama sekali." Jawabku malas.

Memang, aku baru saja mengganti mobilku itu minggu lalu. Aku bosan dengan mobil sport ku. Lagipula hanya $800. Itu adalah nominal kecil untuk kedua orang tuaku. Hey! Jika kedua orang tuaku mau, negara ini bisa dibelinya!

Aku berjalan kearah mobilku malas. Aku tahu, dia pasti menguntit dibelakangku sambil melakukan aegyo -yang menurutku- sangat buruk! Dia pasti ingin aku mengatarnya pulang. Sungguh Oh Sehun, bersyukurlah kau karena mempunyai teman sepertiku.

"Naiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat." Kata ku sambil menggenggam gaganv pintu.

Dia hanya menaikan alisnya sebelah. Cih! Tak usah berlagak sok tampan kau Oh Sehun!

"Temaniku dulu dirumah. Aku ingin mengganti bajuku sebentar. Aku akan ikut kerumahmu. Lalu kita ke club malam nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Yehet!" Sahutnya semangat.

Aku hanya berdecak malas. Dasar manusia aneh. Sudah albino. Cadel pula. Batinku sambil menghembus nafasku kasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDo

Genre : Gatau nanti tentuin sendiri aja ._.

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Tapi seiring berjalannya FF ini, pemain lain bakalan banyak berkeliaran~~

WARNING! Newbie, GS Typo. Kalo gaksuka disarankan klik CLOSE segera :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because You're Just For Me**

**by : Ernas**

**.**

**.**

_**GREEEBB!**_

Tiba-tiba saja namja ini menarikku dan membiarkan aku menangis dalam peluknya. Aku tak berusaha melepaskan. Karena jujur, aku butuh sebuah pelukan sekarang. Ku eratkan pelukanku. Ku gigit bibir bagian bawahku agar aku tak terisak lebih kencang lagi.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu. Nanti bibir kecil itu akan terluka" tuturnya lembut.

Dengan cepat ku lepaskan pelukanku. Aku berlari secepat mungkin. Berusaha tak menangis lagi. Ku hapus kasar airmataku. Dari kejauhan ku dengar ia berteriak.

"Hey! Kita belum berkenalan! Siapa namamu?! Aku hanya bercanda atas pernyataanku tadi! Hey! Kembalilah! Hey!"

* * *

**[Chapter 3]**

"Ah! Apa yang kau tunggu kkamjong?! Palli! Kajja masuk! Gadis-gadis sudah menunngu kedatanganmu! " Sehun -dengan lidahnya yang setengah- mencoba menceramahiku.

"Tunggu Sehun. Lihat yeoja itu. Kau ingat? Yeoja yang kita kerjai saat pernikahan hyung minggu lalu. Sedang apa dia di halte usang itu lagi?"

"Ah apa peduliku dengan yeoja pendek itu? Yang aku pedulikan sekarang kapan kau masuk dan menemani ku untuk meniduri wanita atau sekedar meminum wine. Ayolah." Rengek bocah albino itu.

Aku tak peduli rengekan itu. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang apa yang yeoja itu lakukan di halte usang itu lagi? Aku memang sedang di club. Tapi baru sampai depan, aku melihat sosoknya lagi. Club ini memang dekat dengan halte usang yang minggu lalu menjadi saksi bisu saat aku mengerjainya dan terlihat seperti namja brengsek.

Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sedang bersedih lagi. Sungguh.. aku datang ke club ini untuk menenangkan fikiranku dari bayanganmu. Tapi kenapa kau muncul lagi disaat seperti ini? Siapa yang membuat bersedih? Tuhan.. bahkan aku belum mengenalmu. Aku tak tahu siapa namamu. Tapi mengapa rasa khawatirku sangat kuat terhadapmu. Jangan menangis. Jeball….

*Jongin pov end*.

*Kyungsoo pov*

Aku berada di halte ini lagi. Hahahaha ternyata aku cukup pengecut untuk menepati janjiku sendiri tak datang ke tempat ini lagi. Aku rasa aku adalah makhluk yang paling bodoh dari semua makhluk yang ada didunia ini. Ah biarlah! Aku merindukan giant ku. Aku benar-benar merindu-

"Hai.."

Kannya.  
Seseorang menyapaku? Apakah itu Chanyeol? Sial! Jantungku rasanya ingin copot sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yg menyapaku. Hanya aku dan Chanyeol yang mengetahui tempat ini.  
Ah tidak ada satu orang lagi…

"Masih ingat dengan ku?"

Tanya seseorang -yang menyapaku- dan aku mengutuk jantungku yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat melihat dirinya (lagi).

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ini sudah larut malam."

"…."

"Hei! Gwenchana?"

"…."

"Apa aku mengganggu mu? Apa kau masih marah dengan ku karena sikap jailku pada malam itu? Aish! Jawablah! Jangan membuat ku jauh lebih putus asa lagi karena mu! Berhentilah menangis, pabbo! Aku benci melihat kristal itu jatuh dari mata indahmu! Ku mohon, berhenti melakukan ini. Ini sangat menyiksa ku. Jeball…"

**_DEG!_**

Apa katanya tadi? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Apa maksudmu? Apa maksud putus asa mu? Siapa yang menyiksamu?" Tanyaku perlahan. Takut-takut aku salah mendengar.

"Haruskah aku ulangi semuanya?"

"…"

"Guerae. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Aku tidak suka melihat kau sendirian dan terpuruk seperti ini. Aku tidak suka kau mengacuhkanku. Aku tidak suka kau terus berada difikiranku dan membuat aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku tidak suka kau selalu merusak ketenanganku karena bayanganmu yang sedang menangis selalu berada dibenakku. Aku tidak—"

_**GREBBB**_

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung memeluknya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. Aku ingin memeluknya. Memeluk namja tan ini selalu membuatku tenang.  
Kurasakan tangan kekarnya sudah melingkar ditubuhku. Membuat diriku jauh lebih hangat. Aku suka dekapannya. Ini seperti dekapan Chanyeol. Hanya saja lebih hangat dan nyaman.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menangis." Tuturnya lembut.

Ku gigit bibir bagian bawahku agar tidak menghasilkan isakan (lagi). Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku senang namja tan ini berada disisiku. Memberi diriku kehangatan dan kenyamanan setelah bertahun-tahun aku lupa akan hal itu. Tapi aku juga benci dengan dirinya. Namja tan ini benar-benar hanya mengingatkanku tentang Chanyeol. Wangi parfumnya yang sama, stylenya, rentetan gigi putihnya, cara bicaranya, semuanya. Bahkan namja tan ini adalah orang kedua yang aku akui pelukannya memberikanku kehangatan dan kenyaman selain pelukan Chanyeol.

**_CHU~_**

Ku bulatkan mataku yang memang pada dasarnya sudah bulat. Kurasakan sebuah benda kenyal berada dibibirku. Melumat bibir bawahku lembut. Aku hanya diam ditempatku. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Aku… menyukai ciumannya. Ini manis.

"Maaf lancang menciummu. Aku sudah pernah bilangkan jangan menggigit bibir mu? Nanti bibir itu terluka. Daripada harus bibirmu yang terluka, lebih baik bibir ku yang terluka. Atau kau mau menggigit tanganku?

"…"

"Aish. Kau sudah tau kalau aku tidak suka kau acuhkan bukan? Hahhhh. Guerae. Aku pergi. Annyeong."

"Kai…" Kataku saat namja tan itu melangkahkan kaki pertamanya untuk meninggalkanku.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kai hanya diam ditempatnya tanpa menoleh kearahku sedikitpun.

Ku tarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sedang tersangkut ditenggorokanku.

"Gomapta." Kataku. Hei! Bukan itu yang ingin ku sampaikan!

Lagi. Dia melangkahan langkah keduanya untuk benar-benar meninggalkanku.

"Kai!" Kataku.

Dan lagi. Dia hanya diam ditempat saat aku memanggilnya lagi. Dan lagi. Dia tidak menoleh kearahku sedikitpun.

"Jangan.." Kataku. Aish! Ada apa ini. Aku tidak pernah segugup ini saat harus bicara dengan seseorang. Bahkan dengan Chanyeol pun tidak pernah.

Tapi lihat! Karena ucapanku yang gugup itu, Kai menoleh kearahku.  
Kurutuk semua tubuhku yang tiba-tiba saja membeku dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali saat aku melihat dia berbalik dan menatap manik mataku tajam.

"Mwo? Apanya yang jangan?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Jangan biarkan aku menangis lagi. Kumohon. Jangan." Kataku.

Tanpa aku sadari airmataku sudah terjun bebas dipipiku. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangan sosoknya.  
Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya. Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi. Dan hanya Kai lah yang benci melihatku menangis. Dan aku percaya, Kai akan melakukan apapun agar aku tidak menangis lagi. Bukankah tadi dia bilang dia benci melihatku menangis?

*Kyungsoo pov end*

*Jongin pov*

" Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Jangan biarkan aku menangis lagi. Kumohon. Jangan." Katanya.

Kulihat cara bicaranya yang sangat gugup. Dan oh Tuhan.. dia menangis lagi.

"Kau bukan termasuk orang bodoh bukan? Jadi kau mengerti apa kata-kata ku tadi hmm? Aku bilang aku benci melihat kristal itu keluar dari matamu! Jadi berhentilah menangis! "

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks…"

_Eh? Apa kata-kataku tadi salah? Mengapa dia malah semakin terisak. Oh Tuhan.. hentikan semua ini. Jeball._

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Kataku sambil mengelus kedua pipinya yang sudah penuh airmatanya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku?" Lanjutku.

Jarak diantara kami semakin dekat. Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya yang sangat cantik.  
Ku perhatikan hasil karya cipataan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna ini. Alis matanya yang tebal, matanya yang bulat sempurna, hidungnya yang lucu, pipinya yang chubby, dan bibirnya yang membuatku benar-benar terus ingin menciumnya.  
Kulihat ia sudah mulai menutup matanya. Haahh. Dia paham apa maksudku.

"Aniya. Bukalah matamu." Kataku lagi.

Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menciumnya. Aku takut aku lepas kendali dan malah membuat dia semakin frustasi.

Dia menatap manik mataku tajam. Seolah-olah dia benar-benar tidak ingin aku tinggalkan.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak meninggalkanmu saat aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu?" Tanyaku. Singkat namun aku yakin cukup membuat dia terperangkap dalam pertanyaanku.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Haaaahhhh." Ku tarik nafasku kasar sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Dia benar-benar membuatku frustasi.

"Apa ada alasan untukku agar aku tidak meninggalkanmu saat kau selalu saja melakukan hal yang selalu ku benci?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"AAAAHHHH!" Teriakku menadakan keputus asaanku.

"Guerae. Kau masih tetap seperti ini. Aku pergi dulu. Hhhh~~ membuang waktuku saja." Kataku sambil membalikkan tubuhku. Sungguh aku benar-benar ingin ke club sekarang. Aku tak perduli. Aku tidak akan menoleh lagi meskipun yeoja ini memanngil namaku sampai ratusan kali.

"Do Kyungsoo. Nama ku Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa panggil aku Kyungsoo. Alasan agar kau tetap disini dan tidak meninggalkanku? Karena kau bilang kau benci melihat aku menangis. Dan aku benci untuk terus menerus menangis. Kau tahu? Aku suka pelukanmu. Pelukanmu hangat. Mirip dengan seseorang yang telah meninggalkanku beberapa tahun silam. Dan kau tahu alasan aku selalu menangis dan mendatangi halte usang ini? Karena aku merindukannya. Tapi, saat kau datang dan merusak semua kenangan yang ada dihalte ini, sekarang yang aku inginkan hanyalah melupakan orang itu. Jadi alasan kau untuk tetap disisiku adalah agar kau bisa membuatku berhenti menangis lagi.. hiks.. jeball.. hiks.. aku hanya yakin kau bisa membantuku.. hiks.."

_**DEG!**_

Aish jantung sialan! Kenapa harus berdegub sangat kencang seperti ini? Dan hey! Kenapa semua tubuhku kaku? Ada apa denganku?! Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya? Apa aku terkena penyakit jantung?!

*Jongin pov end*

*Kyungsoo pov*

"Do Kyungsoo. Nama ku Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa panggil aku Kyungsoo. Alasan agar kau tetap disini dan tidak meninggalkanku? Karena kau bilang kau benci melihat aku menangis. Dan aku benci untuk terus menerus menangis. Kau tahu? Aku suka pelukanmu. Pelukanmu hangat. Mirip dengan seseorang yang telah meninggalkanku beberapa tahun silam. Dan kau tahu alasan aku selalu menangis dan mendatangi halte usang ini? Karena aku merindukannya. Tapi, saat kau datang dan merusak semua kenangan yang ada dihalte ini, sekarang yang aku inginkan hanyalah melupakan orang itu. Jadi alasan kau untuk tetap disisiku adalah agar kau bisa membuatku berhenti menangis lagi.. hiks.. jeball.. hiks.. aku hanya yakin kau bisa membantuku.. hiks.."

Entahlah. Semuanya keluar begitu saja saat aku melihat dia akan meninggalkanku lagi.  
Ku hapus airmataku kasar. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi! Kai tidak suka melihat ku menangis lagi! Tidak akan!

"Jongin. Panggil aku Jongin. Aku tidak suka dipanggil Kai. Geurae. Tarrawa. Palli." Katanya memberikan tangannya. Mengajakku mengikutinya.

"Ke-ke-kemana?" Kataku. Sial aku masih gugup sehabis menangis tadi. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menangis malam ini. Hhh~~ aku benar-benar yeoja yang lemah.

"Kesana." Katanya sambil menunjuk satu mobil yang aku yakin itu adalah mobilnya.

"Kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau lelah bukan semalaman ini hanya menangis? Kau butuh istirahat." Lanjutnya.

Haruskah aku bersyukur karena telah bertemu dengannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**HAAAAAAAAAAI!**

Huaa akhirnya bisa ngepost ini juga..~~ maaf yah aku gabisa fast update :(

semua tugas-tugas dan ujian ku mengganggu untuk fast update dan juga laptop tiba-tiba aja ngambek dan gabisa dipake sama sekali.

dan sepertinya juga buat chapter depan aku gabisa fast update lagi. :(*aku curhat*

well makasih buat yang udah review^^ *ciumin kalian sampe mampus*

**younlaycious88** : HAAII ^^ makasih yah atas complimentnyaa. maaf aku gabisa fast update :(

**HitsuKiro16** : HAAII! ^^ makasih atas review dan koreksinyaa ^^ aku lupa banget buat ngoreksi -_- maaf yah gabisa fast update :(

Review again? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDo

Genre : Gatau nanti tentuin sendiri aja ._.

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Tapi seiring berjalannya FF ini, pemain lain bakalan banyak berkeliaran~~

WARNING! Newbie, GS Typo. Kalo gaksuka disarankan klik CLOSE segera :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because You're Just For Me**

**by : Ernas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Kyungsoo pov*

"Do Kyungsoo. Nama ku Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa panggil aku Kyungsoo. Alasan agar kau tetap disini dan tidak meninggalkanku? Karena kau bilang kau benci melihat aku menangis. Dan aku benci untuk terus menerus menangis. Kau tahu? Aku suka pelukanmu. Pelukanmu hangat. Mirip dengan seseorang yang telah meninggalkanku beberapa tahun silam. Dan kau tahu alasan aku selalu menangis dan mendatangi halte usang ini? Karena aku merindukannya. Tapi, saat kau datang dan merusak semua kenangan yang ada dihalte ini, sekarang yang aku inginkan hanyalah melupakan orang itu. Jadi alasan kau untuk tetap disisiku adalah agar kau bisa membuatku berhenti menangis lagi.. hiks.. jeball.. hiks.. aku hanya yakin kau bisa membantuku.. hiks.."

Entahlah. Semuanya keluar begitu saja saat aku melihat dia akan meninggalkanku lagi.  
Ku hapus airmataku kasar. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi! Kai tidak suka melihat ku menangis lagi! Tidak akan!

"Jongin. Panggil aku Jongin. Aku tidak suka dipanggil Kai. Geurae. Tarrawa. Palli." Katanya memberikan tangannya. Mengajakku mengikutinya.

"Ke-ke-kemana?" Kataku. Sial aku masih gugup sehabis menangis tadi. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menangis malam ini. Hhh~~ aku benar-benar yeoja yang lemah.

"Kesana." Katanya sambil menunjuk satu mobil yang aku yakin itu adalah mobilnya.

"Kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau lelah bukan semalaman ini hanya menangis? Kau butuh istirahat." Lanjutnya.

Haruskah aku bersyukur karena telah bertemu dengannya?

* * *

**[Chapter 4]**

"Aish lama sekali kau Kkamjong! Darimana saja kau?! Kajja masuk! Aku benar-benar muak dan butuh hiburan sekarang!" Kata seseorang yang aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa namanya.

Dan tunggu! Ini… club malam.  
Iya, aku memilih mengikuti Kai dengan alasan. Pertama, agar aku tidak pulang sendirian. Kedua, agar dia… tetap bersamaku. Sekarang aku dan Kai berada tepat didepan sebuah club dimana ada seorang namja tinggi dan cara bicaranya yang cadel yang aku yakin ini adalah teman Kai.

Aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataan namja tinggi itu. Siapa kkamjong? Dan apa maksudnya muak dan hiburan? Haruskah dia mencari kesenangan dalam sebuah club malam? Aishhh! Otakku benar-benar memikirkan banyak pertanyaan sekarang.

Kulihat Kai hanya diam ditempatnya sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang tepatnya ke arah diriku. Hhhh~ ntahlah aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya ingin pulang sekarang.

"Sehunnie mian. Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu masuk dan mengantarmu pulang. Yeoja ini lebih membutuhkan diriku sekarang. Ini… gunakanlah untuk bersenang-senang dan pulang." Kata Kai sambil memberikan namja tinggi itu beberapa lembar uang.

Semudah itukah dia mengeluarkan uang?

Perjalanan kami -aku dan Kai- terasa sangat canggung. Tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Baiklah. Aku yang akan menanyakan apa yang ingin aku tanyakan saat di depan club tadi.

"Hei."

"Hei."

Eh? Kami biacara secara bersamaan?

"Baiklah kau duluan "

Lagi? Kami bicara secara bersamaan lagi?

Aku menatap manik matanya lekat. Seolah memberi pertanyaan 'siapa yang akan memulai duluan?' Aku harap dia mengerti maksudku.

"Ladies first."

Syukurlah dia mengerti maksudku.

"Kau sering pergi ketempat itu? Kau suka club malam? Kau suka dengan sentuhan perempuan-perempuan jalang seperti mereka? Apa yang kau cari? Kebahagiaan? Kepuasan? Kesenangan? Dan—"

"Tak bisakah kau menanyakan semua itu satu per satu?"

Aku menunduk. Baiklah aku salah sekarang. Menyerbu dirinya banyak pertanyaan saat dia sedang menyetir.

"Jawablah." Kataku menandakan berakhirnya pertanyaanku.

"Guerae. Hhhhhhhhh~~" Katanya dan diakhiri sebuah pembuangan nafas yang panjang.

"Apakah sesulit itu? Jika kau merasa keberatan menceritakan alasanmu kepadaku, kau bisa tidak menjawabnya. Maaf lancang menanyakan hal pribadimu seperti ini."

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku benci dengan semua ini." Jawabnya.

Kai memutuskan memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir warung kecil.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan?hhh~~

"Turun. Dibelakang warung kecil ini ada ayunan yang selalu ku singgahi. Jika kau selalu menyinggahi halte usang itu, maka aku selalu menyinggahi tempat ini. Kajja." Katanya sambil membuka seatbelt nya.

Aku hanya mengikuti semua kemauannya. Eh ralat, perintahnya. Ku lepaskan seatbelt ku, lalu membuka knop mobil dan keluar.  
Tidak terlalu banyak orang yang ada didalam warung kecil ini. Mungkin karena sudah larut malam. Jadi orang-orang lebih memilih tidur daripada harus keluyuran seperti yang aku dan Kai lakukan sekarang.

Aku mengkuti jejak langkah namja tan ini persis dibelakangnya. Menuju sebuah taman kecil dan… ini sangat indah.

Taman ini tidak terlalu besar. Ukurannya mungkin sama dengan luas kamarku. Hanya ada dua lampu taman di pojoknya dan satu ayunan tua di tengah. Disebelahnya terdapat meja kecil dan sebuah vas bunga.  
Taman ini diberi pagar dan gembok. Jadi hanya orang-orang tertentu bisa datang kesini. Kai mempunyai kunci gembok itu. How lucky he is. Pagar taman ini tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tidak juga terlalu rendah.  
Pagar taman dihiasi bunga-bunga yang membuat taman ini semakin terlihat indah. Taman ini tidak ada dinding penyekat sedikitpun. Kau hanya butuh berjalan beberapa langkah dari warung kecil dan sampailah ke taman ini.

"Masuklah, duduk diayunan itu. Aku ingin memesan minuman di warung dulu." Kata Kai setelah membuka kunci gemboknya.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan masuk menuju ayunan tua itu. Ku perhatikan semua keadaan disekelilingku. Aku tidak percaya. Kai bisa menemukan tempat manis ini. Bertahun-tahun aku tinggal di Seoul. Tapi baru hari ini aku menemukan taman kecil yang tak kalah jauh indahnya dari taman kota. Dan aku menemukannya dengan Kai.

Kai datang dengan membawa dua gelas minuman. Kai lalu menaruh gelas itu di meja dan duduk didepanku.

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat. Ini sangat indah, Kai. Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Sejak aku lahir."

_**DEG!**_

Kata-kata Kai sukses membuatku diam ditempat dan menatap manik matanya lekat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya ku perlahan.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku suka dengan club malam? Aku akan ceritakan semuanya disini."

_-Flashback On-_

*Author pov*

"Welcome home Kai!" Teriak beberapa orang saat Kai mulai masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Rumahnya sangat ramai sekarang. Ada keluarga besar dirumah ini menyambut kedatangan Kai.  
Kai hanya menunduk malu. Keluarga baru benar-benar menunggu kedatangannya.

"Nah Jongin, mulai sekarang marga mu adalah Kim. Kau sudah mempunyai marga sekarang. Ibu panti bilang, kau tidak punya marga sebelumnya bukan? Mulai sekarang juga panggil aku Eomma. Dan panggil namja yang ada disebelah kirimu Appa. Arra?" Kata seorang yeoja meyuruh Kai memanggilnya eomma.

Kai hanya menggangguk pelan. Kai terlalu senang dengan semua ini. Sampai-sampai Kai ingin menangis. Kai hanya bersyukur ribuan kali kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukannya dengan keluarga yang sebenarnya. Memberitahu kepada Kai arti kehangatan dan kenyaman dalam dekapan orang tua.

"Appa, Eomma. Apa aku tetap boleh menari dijalanan seperti yang selalu aku lakukan bersama Sehun?" Tanya Kai sambil bergantian menatap kedua orang tua angkatnya itu.

"Aniya.. Appa dan Eomma telah mendaftarkan kalian kesebuah lembaga menari di kota ini. Kau dan Sehun bisa melatih bakat tari kalian disana." Jawab Eomma baru Kai lembut.

Kai hanya tersenyum. Sangat manis. Bahkan sekarang Kai telah meneteskan airmata.

"Eh… eh.. Kai wae? Apa yang membuat mu menangis chagi?" Tanya sang eomma.

"Aniya eomma.. Aku hanya senang. Aku senang sekali. Aku berasa terlahir kembali dengan sebuah keluarga yang lengkap dan mencintaiku. Ghamsahamnida eomma. Terimakasih telah menanggkatku menjadi anakmu. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Aku berjanji." Jelas Kai.

"Annyeong! Aku pul… Appa dan eomma benar-benar mengangkat anak ini?"

"Ne chagi."

"Nah Jongin, ini adalah hyungmu. Kim Chanyeol. Namanya Kim Chanyeol. Dia berbeda 2 tahun denganmu. Jadi umurnya sekarang adalah 12 thn." Jelas Appa.

"Annyeonghaseyo hyung. Nan Jongin Imnida. Eh… Nan Kim Jongin Imnida. Aku belum terbiasa menggunakan marga kita hyung. Hehehe"

_-2thn kemudian-_

"ANDWAAAAAEEEEE! EOMMA." Teriak Kai histeris saat melihat kondisi eommanya sedang dalam keadaan kritis.

"Chanyeollie.. berjanjilah pada eomma. Kau akan selalu menjaga dan menyayangi Kai seperti kau menjaga dan menyayangiku." Ucap eomma pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Ne eomma."

"Kau akan tersiksa Chanyeollie jika tidak ikhlas melakukan janjimu ini."

"Arraseo. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu eomma."

"Annyeong."

Kata terkahir dari bibir lembut eomma.

*Author pov end*

_-Flashback Off-_

*Kyungsoo pov*

"Dan sejak eomma meninggal, aku benar-benar berasa mati. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Tidak ada lagi orang yang menyemangatiku untuk melalui hari-hariku. Aku terpuruk. Aku jatuh dilubang yang sangat dalam untuk kedua kalinya. Dan setiap kali aku berusaha untuk naik aku selalu jatuh kembali."

"Sejak saat itu juga Appa memutuskan menghancurkan rumah dan menyisakan kamar eomma. Dan inilah kamarnya. Kamar eomma kami jadikan taman seperti ini. Karena eomma sangat senang dengan taman."

"Sejak saat itu juga, Appa yang notabane nya tidak terlalu dekat denganku menyuruhku melanjutkan Junior High School ku di luar negeri. Aku terpisah dari Appa dan hyungku selama 4 tahun. Aku kembali kesini karena Chanyeol hyung harus menikah. Dan tidak mungkin appa tinggal dirumah sendiri. Jadi aku pulang."

"Sejak saat itu juga, Chanyeol hyung mencoba mengakrabkan diri denganku. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya sejak awal. Aku sangat menyayangi Chanyeol hyung meskipun terkadang ia sering mengabaikanku. Setidaknya, hyung selalu mencoba menjagaku dan menepati janjinya pada eomma untuk melindungiku. Aku sangat menyayanginya meskipun aku selalu membantah semua perkataannya."

"Aku selalu pergi ke club malam sejak aku duduk di bangku Senior High School. Kebiasan pelajar luar negeri adalah meminum alkohol agar merasa jauh lebih tenang. Berulang kali Chanyeol hyung menelponku hanya untuk tidak membiarkan ku datang ke club. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Setiap kali aku ke club, aku selalu merasa puas dan tenang. Walaupun itu hanya untuk sebentar dan semu. "

"Aku datang ke club hanya untuk meminum wine. Aku tidak membiarkan satu perempuan pun menyentuhku. Mungkin seluruh dunia tahu siapa aku. Aku adalah Kim Jongin. Sang pemain wanita. Tapi tidak ada satu wanita pun yang pernah aku tiduri." Akhir Kai setelah menyelesaikan semau biografi hidupnya.

Aku hanya diam ditempat ku. Mencerna semua kata demi kata yang Kai lanturkan. Dan aku…mencoba setenang mungkin.

Jadi, Kai adalah adik mantan namjachingu ku? Kai tidak boleh mengetahui siapa aku. Kai tidak boleh tahu bahwa aku selalu menangis karena hyung kesayangannya. Tidak!

"Yak! Kyungsoo-ya! Kau mendengarkanku? Mengapa hanya diam saja?!" Kata Kai yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh..eh.. Ne. Aku mendengarkanmu Kai. Eh mian. Maksudku, Jongin."

"Hhh~ sudahlah. Sekarang kau sudah tau siapa aku bukan? Kuharap kau pandai menjaga rahasia oranglain. Hanya ada 3 orang yang mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Orang itu adalah keluarga Kim, Sehun, dan... KAU. Jadi jagalah kepercayaanku kalau kau tidak mau mati karena membongkar semua identitasku." Kata Kai yang diakhiri death glare yang cukup membuat tubuhku merinding.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Oh haruskah aku mati kalau aku keceplosan menceritakan hal ini pada Luhan?

Kai akhirnya bangun dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke luar taman. _Mungkin kita akan pulang..._ Batinku menerka-nerka apa yang dia lakukan. Tanpa perintah, aku juga mengikuti dirinya. Bangun dari tempatku dan...

_Drrrtt...Drrrttt.._

"Hhhhhhh~ dasar anak ceroboh! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ponselnya masih terletak disini?! Hhhh~"

Kuambil ponsel milik Kai yang masih bertengger manis di ayunan tua ini.

_**DEG!**_

_Krystal Baby Calling..._

"Krystal? Si-si-siapa di-di-dia?"

*Kyungsoo pov end*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDo

Genre : Gatau nanti tentuin sendiri aja ._.

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Tapi seiring berjalannya FF ini, pemain lain bakalan banyak berkeliaran~~

WARNING! Newbie, GS Typo. Kalo gaksuka disarankan klik CLOSE segera :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because You're Just For Me**

**by : Ernas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Drrrtt...Drrrttt.._

"Hhhhhhh~ dasar anak ceroboh! Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau ponselnya masih terletak disini?! Hhhh~"

Kuambil ponsel milik Kai yang masih bertengger manis di ayunan tua ini.

_**DEG!**_

_Krystal Baby Calling..._

"Krystal? Si-si-siapa di-di-dia?"

*Kyungsoo pov end*

* * *

**[Chapter 5]**

"Aku pulang."

Ya. Aku tau memang tidak ada orang di apartement ini selain aku. Tapi, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk bicara seperti itu setiap kali pulang.  
Tanpa basa-basi aku masuk kedalam kamarku. Mengganti bajuku dengan piyama pororo kesukaanku.

-Flashback On-

"Yak Kyungsoo! Lama sekali! Palli! Ini sudah larut! Kajja pulang! Kyung— Eh ponsel ku?"

"Krystal. Siapa Krystal? Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Peduli apa kau dengannya?"

"SIAPA DIA?!"

"Ada apa denganmu, huh? Apa pedulimu dengan dia? Apa urusanmu dengannya? Mengapa kau malah semarah ini?"

"Aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu pulang sendiri? Kau pergi bersamaku. Maka, aku juga yang harus mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku pergi sendiri. Lalu dengan tak sengaja bertemu denganmu. Jadi aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Shireo! Aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang!"

"KALAU BEGITU JAWAB AKU SIAPA ITU KRYSTAL! Setelah itu aku akan pulang denganmu."

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Seseorang memanggilmu baby setiap saat. Siapa dia? Kau harusnya mengetahuinya.

-Flashback Off-

"AAAAARRGGGHHHH!"

Aku berteriak putus asa. Kenapa juga aku harus mengingat percakapan sialan itu? Oh Tuhan, aku fikir aku akan gila sekarang.

Kupejamkan mataku. Berusaha untuk tidur karena ini sudah sangat larut malam. Tapi sialnya, semakin aku pejamkan mataku, aku malah semakin mengingat percakapanku tadi dengan Kai.

Aku tidak mengerti. Mengapa aku marah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku merasa kecewa. Dan aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku benar-benar… ingin menangis.

_KRRRIIIINGGGG_

Bunyi alarm ku benar-benar menjadi musuhku pagi ini. Aku benar-benar masih mengantuk karena semalam aku baru tertidur saat akhirnya aku benar-benar menangis. Dan hal yang mengejutkannya adalah aku menangis karena orang lain. Bukan karena Chanyeol.  
4 tahun lamanya setelah aku benar-benar kehilangan Chanyeol, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menangis karena namja lain selain Chanyeol. Ada apa denganku?

_Drrt drrr drrt_

**From : Luhan**  
Kyungsoo ya! Gwenchana? Tidak biasanya kau tidak datang ke kampus. Biasanya meskipun tidak ada jam kuliah, kau akan tetap datang untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Apa kau sakit? Aku sudah di dekat apartementmu. Bersiaplah.

"Kau terlalu mengekhawatirkanku eonnie. Sampai-sampai kau sering mengabaikan dirimu sendiri." Gumamku sendiri.

Tak lebih dari 10 menit saat aku menerima pesan Luhan, kini Luhan sudah ada di apartementku. Dan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia akan berteriak histeris.

"Annye— OMO KYUNGSOO YA! APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU? MENGAPA MATAMU SEPERTI ITU? ASTAGA KYUNGSOO! KAJJA KITA KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ah eonnie. Na gwenchana. Aku hanya habis menangis semalam. Jadi seperti inilah aku sekarang. Tak usah terlalu berlebihan membawa ku kerumah sakit! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku Lu-Han! Jangan dengan embel-embel itu! Aku benci terlihat tua.. Guerae. Apa yang menbuatmu menangis? Memikirkan Chanyeol lagi?"

Aku hanya diam ditempat. Tidak mungkin aku bicara bahwa aku menangis karena Chanyeol. Tapi, tidak mungkin aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Sudah kubilang beratus-ratus kali. Lupakan Chanyeol. Biarkan dia bahagia. Aku akan membuat makanan."

"Luhannie. Setelah makan nanti, kita pergi ke luar sebentar ne? Aku bosan."

"Hhhh~ sudah lama sekali yah Kyungie kita tidak pergi ke mall seperti ini? Sudah sangaaaaat lamaa…"

"Ah ne Luhannie. Ini sudah sangat lama. Jadi ke toko mana kita sekarang? Hahahaha."

Aku pergi ke mall hari ini. Luhan dengan sengaja tidak datang ke kampus saat ia tahu aku tidak ada dikampus hari ini. Aku benar-benar merindukan waktu seperti ini dengan Luhan.

"Luhannie, dulu kemanapun kita pergi, eomma selalu bersama kita."

"Eomma tetap bersama kita bukan? Disini. Dihati kita. Jadi tenanglah. "

Aku selalu senang dengan kata-kata Luhan. Kata-katanya sangat menenangkan dan menghangatkan.

Aku dan Luhan benar-benar senang dengan hari ini. Kami tertawa seharian sambil berbelanja beberapa pakaian juga bahan makanan.

"Hahaha Kyungsoo aku benar-benar senang hari ini. Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini. Tetaplah tersenyum dan jangan menangis lagi ne? Berjanjilah padaku."

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada—-"

_**BRUK!**_

"Ah mian nyonya. Mian."

Aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang didepanku.

"Gwencahana."

Buru-buru aku merapihkan barang bawaan yeoja itu karena bawannya lumayan banyak untuk seorang perempuan yang pergi sendirian.

"Ah mian nyonya. Aku tidak sengaja."  
Kataku sambil menunduk.

"Gwencahana. Hey well, jangan panggil aku nyonya. Umurku baru 22 tahun."

"MWO?!"

"Tidak usah terlalu kaget. Ah nan Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bangapta"

"Ah nan Do Kyungsoo imnida. Dan ini teman yang sudah ku anggap kakaku sendiri. Xi Luhan. Bangapta." Kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku sedikit.

"Kalian punya waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengenal satu sama lain? Kalian tahu? Aku ingin sekali mempunyai teman dekat."

"Ne Baekhyun-ssi. Kami akan menjadi temanmu." Jawabku yang diakhiri death glare terbaik Luhan.

Entahlah apa yang terjadi denganku.  
Mengapa aku bisa dengan mudahnya memutuskan menjadi teman dekat dengan seseorang yang bahkan aku baru sekali bertemu dan itu SECARA TIDAK SENGAJA!

Kami -aku, Luhan dan Baekhyun- sampai pada sebuah caffé yang berada tidak jauh dari mall. Caffé yang sering sekali aku datangi. Ralat. Aku dan Chanyeol datangi. Ini caffé kesukaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bilang rasa kopi di caffé ini berbeda dengan ditempat lain. Itulah mengapa setiap kali berkencan aku san Chanyeol akan menghampiri caffé ini walau hanya untuk membeli secup kopi kesukaan Chanyeol, lalu pergi.

Aku memilih tempat duduk dekat kaca jendela. Meja nomor 4. Meja kesukaan kami. Meja kesukaan aku dan Chanyeol. 4 untuk angka kesukaan ku dan Chanyeol. 4 untuk angka kami. 4 untuk anggota keluarga yang indah. Aku, Chanyeol, dan dua malaikat kecil ku dan Chanyeol. Sayangnya, semua itu semu. Semua itu berakhir tanpa alasan.

Kami menyukai meja ini karena sebuah alasan. Ada 4 buah sofa kecil dan sebuah meja bulat didepannya. Itu pas untuk keluarga kecil kami. Jika kau menengok kearah kiri, maka kau akan mendapatkan jalanan kota Seoul yang terbentang luas dengan diwarnai beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.  
Jika kau menengok ke arah kanan, maka kau akan mendapatkan sebuah penyanyi dan guitaris yang mengalunkan lagu setiap detiknya. Indah bukan meja 4 ini?

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Lamunanku terpecahkan saat seorang pramuniaga datang. Dan ku perhatikan ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang ternyata hanya terdiam dan kebingungan melihatku yang terkejut saat pramuniaga itu datang.

"Expresso." Kata ku bersamaan dengan Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Aku tahu, Luhan tidak akan kaget dengan pesananku tadi. Aku tahu persis akan hal itu. Tapi lihatlah Luhan sekarang. Aku yakin, pulang nanti Luhan akan menghujamku jutaan caci maki karena memilih minuman itu.

"Luhan-ssi apa yang ingin kau pesan?" Baekhyun memecahkan acara tatap-menatapku dan Luhan.

"Ahh a-aku hanya ingin lemon tea."

"Guerae. Dua Expresso dan Lemon tea. Ada tambahan lain?" Tanya pramuniaga itu. Lalu, kami bertiga serempak menggeleng.

"Jadi kau juga suka Expresso Kyungsoo-ssi? Ah sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai kopi. Expresso adalah kopi kesukaan suamiku." Baekhyun mencoba memecahkan kecanggungan antara kami bertiga.

DEG!

"Su-su-suami?" Ucapku lirih.

Chanyeol menyukai Expresso. Chanyeol akan selalu mengajak siapapun untuk menikmati minuman itu dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Chanyeol akan mengajak istrinya juga. Chanyeol telah mempunyai istri bermarga Byun. Dan yeoja di hadapanku ini bermarga Byun. Mungkinkah?-

"Yak! Kyungie! Tak sopan mendiamkan sebuah pertanyaan!" Luhan mencoba membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Aah.. ne mian. I-iya aku menyukai Expresso. Ah kau sudah mempunya suami? Kau tidak berkuliah?"

"Haruskah? Aku berasal keluarga kaya di Bosan. Ah bahkan apa artinya Bosan tanpa kedua orang tuaku? Aku dijodohkan dengan seseorang namja Seoul yang sangat amat menggilai Expresso. Aku senang saat pertama sekali bertemu dengannya. Ia sangat ramah, dan selalu memberikanku kehangatan disela tawanya. Aku sadar, aku mencintainya saat pandangan pertama itu. Saat itu aku masih duduk dikelas 3 Senior High School. Sedangkan dia sudah masuk kuliah dan bekerja paruh waktu di kantor appanya. Setelah lulus sekolah, aku harus mengurus kantor appaku terlebih dahulu selama 4 tahun. Dan minggu kemarin, aku menikah dengannya. Sangat simple bukan semuanya? Ah apa kalian berkuliah Kyungsoo-ssi, Luhan-ssi?"

Dan minggu kemarin aku menikah dengannya..

Benarkah namja itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ssi?

"Ah ne. Aku dan Luhan berkuliah di Arts Entertainment Campus. Aku duduk di semester tengah. Jadi kalau tidak ada masalah, aku akan sidang kelulusan tahun depan. Sedangka Luhan eonnie akan lulus tahun ini. Luhan berbeda 3tahun dari aku. Jadi umurnya sekarang 24 tahun. Saat lulus sekolah dulu, ia tidak langsung kuliah seperti ku."

"Hmmm begitu yah? Ah, bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu? Kuliah di Arts Entertainment Campus itu sangat mahal bukan?"

"Aku dan Luhan masuk ke kampus itu karena prestasi kami. Jadi kami adalah mahasiswa beasiswa di kampus tersebut. Orang tua ku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 5tahun yang lalu. Jadi, aku harus membiayai semua kehidupanku sendiri. Aku tidak bekerja paruh waktu seperti yang suami-mu lakukan. Semuanya masih cukup dengan uang tabunganku."

-  
-

"Hhhhh senang sekali aku bisa menghabiskan waktu ku dengan kalian berdua. Aku harap suatu hari nanti kau mau datang kerumahku. Akan ku kenalkan kalian dengan suamiku. Ah anak itu datang. Aku pulang dulu ne? Adik iparku telah menjemputku. Annyeong."

_Kenapa mirip sekali dengan Kai…_

"Luhannie? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu. Bisakah kau menginap malam ini?"

"Ah mian. Aku mau, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau tahu aku harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirku. Mian Kyungie."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan.

*Jongin pov*

Aku sedang berada dalam kamarku sekarang. Memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tidak ku fikirkan. Lagi pula apa gunanya memikirkan semua ini?  
Kalian bertanya aku memikirkan apa?

Aku memikirkan Kyungsoo.

Aneh bukan? Bahkan dari awal saat aku bertemu dengannya aku selalu memikirkannya. Aku selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang ini. Ini kali pertama aku merasakan hal ini. Ini kali pertama aku merasakan nyeri didadaku saat aku melihatnya menangis. Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup diluar batas normal saat aku terus menatapnya. Aku tidak suka melihatnya menangis. Aku tidak suka ia memikirkan orang yang selalu membuatnya menangis. Tuhan, bahkan aku tidak percaya dengan namanya cinta. Tapi apa maksud dari semua ini?

_Drrt drrt drrt_

**From : Chan Hyung**  
Kkamjongie apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku boleh meminta tolong? Aku sedang ada rapat sekarang. Tapi Baekhyun memintaku menjemputnya di caffé tempatku biasa. Bisakah kau menggantikanku? Sebagai imbalannya nanti akan kukirim uang ke rekeningmu untuk pergi makan malam dengan Sehun. Bagiamana?  
Saranghae dongsaeng^^

Aku mengacak rambutku asal setelah aku mendapatkan pesan sialan itu. Tidak, aku tidak membenci hyungku. Aku hanya membenci nama yang ada dalam pesan itu. Sangat membenci nama itu.

-Flashback On-

"Yeoboseyo."

"HYUNG BOGOSHIPPO!"

"Ah Kkamjong! Tak usah berteriak! Nado. Bogoshipo Kai."

"Hehehehe. Mian ne? Ah hyung dan appa akan datang keacara kelulusanku kan? Kalian sudah berjanji!"

"Anak manja! Ne. Aku dan appa akan datang keacara kelulusanmu. Tenang saja."

"Yak hyung! Jika aku anak manja aku sudah mati sekarang karena tak bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!"

"Hmm? Lalu bagaimana dengan kebiasaanmu yang suka mabuk-mabukan?"

"Ah itu… bisakah kita bicarakan hal lain saja?"

"Selalu saja mengelak. Ah iya aku lupa. Aku akan menikah sebulan setelah kelulusanmu."

"MWO?! Hahahahahaha! Tidak lucu bodoh."

"Apa ini terkesan seperti lelucon?"

"Kau sudah berjanji dengan eomma akan menjagaku hyung."

"Aku selalu melakukannya bukan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan untuk menjagaku? Hanya dengan menelponku setiap malam supaya aku tidak pergi ke club malam. Apa itu bentuk janjimu pada eomma huh?"

"Setidaknya aku sudah usaha."

"Usaha katamu eoh? Huh. Sungguh jika eomma masih hidup, ia akan memarahimu karena kau sama sekali tidak menjagaku hyung."

"Aku selalu menjagamu, Kai!"

"Ohyah? Mana bukti kau menjagaku hyung? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri! Kau bahkan pernah tidak menghubungi selama 5 bulan hyung! Kemana saja kau hyung saat itu?! Bahkan sekarang saat aku bisa pulang dan membiarkan kau untuk benar-benar menjagaku kau justru akan meninggalkanku hyung."

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Kai."

"Tidak meninggalkanku? Kau akan menikah hyung! Kau akan hidup bersamanya dan meninggalkanku hyung!"

"Kai aku tid—"

"Hyung berhentilah bicara bahwa kau tidak meninggalkanku! Kau akan menikah hyung! Waktumu akan habis untuknya! Kau akan melupakan ku! Kau akan menghabiskan sisa harimu dengannya bukan aku! Posisiku akan berada jauh dibawah istrimu! Hey hyung! Siapa aku? Aku hanya adikmu. Ah ralat. ADIK TIRIMU! Ah Tuhan, apalagi yang Kau rencanakan setelah mengambil eomma? Apa Tuhan juga ingin mengambilmu hyung? Hhhh… Kau dan appa tidak usah datang keacara kelulusanku. Aku masih mau di sini. Di Manchester, kota asing untukku. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu. Aku benar-benar sendiri disini. Daripada harus di Seoul tapi aku selalu merasa sendiri."

"Aku akan tetap datang keacara itu Kai. Aku dan appa akan menjemputmu pulang."

"SHIREO! Aku tidak mau pulang! Apa gunanya aku pulang hyung?!"

"Kau boleh marah padaku, Kai. Kau boleh membenciku karena aku tidak pernah menjagamu. Tapi pulanglah untuk appa."

"Appa? Kau bercanda hyung? Appa tidak pernah peduli denganku hyung! Dari awal aku datang!"

"Dia menyayangimu, Kai. Appa hanya tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh, Kai! Tak tahukah kau bahwa appa selalu memeluk bingkai foto kita setiap malam? Iya! Foto kau, eomma, appa dan aku yang berara di satu frame! Pulanglah. Jika kau tidak mau pulang karena pernikahan ku, pulanglah karena appa merindukanmu."

-Flasback Off-

Tanpa aku sadari aku telah membuat sungai kecil karena harus mengingat percakapan sialan itu.

Kuhapus airmataku kasar lalu mengambil ponselku.

**To : Chan Hyung**  
Ne.

Aku sudah berada didepan caffé tempat Chanyeol hyung biasa menghabiskan waktu luangnya. Aku menbuka pengait helmku lalu melepas helmku. Membenarkan beberapa helai rambut yang berantakan lalu berdiri dari motorku untuk menghubungi 'Tuan Putri' itu.

**To : Tuan Putri**  
Sampai.

Hanya itu. Lalu apa yang harus laukan? Mengirimya pesan panjang seperti 'Noona, aku sudah sampai depan caffé. Cepatlah keluar^^' atau 'Noona aku sudah didepan caffé. Kajja kita pulang ^^' . Itu sangat menjijikan.

" Hhhhh senang sekali aku bisa menghabiskan waktu ku dengan kalian berdua. Aku harap suatu hari nanti kau mau datang kerumahku. Akan ku kenalkan kalian dengan suamiku. Ah anak itu datang. Aku pulang dulu ne? Adik iparku telah menjemputku. Annyeong."

Hanya itulah yang aku dengar dari perkataan 'Tuan Putri' dengan teman-temannya.

_Mirip dengan Kyungsoo…_

"Jongin! Ah ternyata kau yang menjemputku. Mana mobilmu? Apa kita akan naik motor ini? Aku bisa mati kepanasan nanti. Ah aku lebih baik naik taksi."

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku akan bilang dengan hyung bahwa kau yang tidak mau pulang denganku, noona."

"Ah hehehe aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah aku akan naik motor ini denganmu."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah NYONYA."

"Kau memang manis, Jongin."

Apa katanya?! Dasar bodoh! Tak bisakah ia membedakan mana pujian dan mana hinaan?! Ah sial!

Aku sedang berada dikamarku. Menatap nanar ponsel yang sedang aku genggam. Mengetik beberapa pesan lalu menghapusnya lagi. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengirim sebuah pesan kepada'nya'. Begitu saja yang kulakukan sedari tadi.

Ada apa denganku?

Tiba-tiba aku memikirkan pertanyaan yang entah datang darimana. Benar. Ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku berubah akhir-akhir ini? Aku merasakan hal aneh selalu menggerogoti tubuh ku setiap aku berasama'nya'. Aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan tiap kali melihat senyum'nya'. Tenang dan damai. Aku menyukai cara'nya' tertawa, marah bahkan menangis. Semua rasa ini hadir begitu saja tanpa permisi. Apakah ini….

"Ck. Bodoh." Desahku sendiri atas apa yang aku fikirkan.

**To : KyungSoo**  
Hai Nona cantik. Ada waktu malam ini? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Sehun. Aku jemput di appartementmu jam 7 nanti ne? Bersiaplah ^^

"Hana.. Dul.. Set.. Send. Semoga saja.."

From : KyungSoo  
Mencoba menggodaku eum? Ne. Aku tunggu kau jam 7 nanti.

"YYYYYYEEESSSSEEEUUUUUUU!" Teriakku kegirangan saat melihat pesan balasan dari'nya'.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus sesenang ini?"

*Jongin pov end*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDo

Genre : Gatau nanti tentuin sendiri aja ._.

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Tapi seiring berjalannya FF ini, pemain lain bakalan banyak berkeliaran~~

WARNING! Newbie, GS Typo. Kalo gaksuka disarankan klik CLOSE segera :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because You're Just For Me**

**by : Ernas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To : KyungSoo**  
Hai Nona cantik. Ada waktu malam ini? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Sehun. Aku jemput di appartementmu jam 7 nanti ne? Bersiaplah ^^

"Hana.. Dul.. Set.. Send. Semoga saja.."

From : KyungSoo  
Mencoba menggodaku eum? Ne. Aku tunggu kau jam 7 nanti.

"YYYYYYEEESSSSEEEUUUUUUU!" Teriakku kegirangan saat melihat pesan balasan dari'nya'.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus sesenang ini?"

*Jongin pov end*

* * *

**[Chapter 6]**

*Kyungsoo pov*

"Aku pulang. Hhhhh~ hari ini benar-benar hari yang panjang." Gumamku sendiri saat aku sampai di apartemenntku setelah pergi seharian dengan Luhan dan bertemu dengan yeoja Byun itu.

_Aku dijodohkan dengan seseorang namja Seoul yang sangat amat menggilai Expresso_

Tiba-tiba sjaa perkataan Baekhyun menggema diotakku. Oh Tuhan mungkinkah Baekhyun istri dari Chanyeol? Istri dari giant ku?

Drrt drrt drrt

Ku ambil ponselku yang kuletakkan di meja belajarku. Sebuah pesan masuk. Aku harap itu adalah pesan dari'nya'.

**From : Jonginnie**  
Hai Nona cantik. Ada waktu malam ini? Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Sehun. Aku jemput di appartementmu jam 7 nanti ne? Bersiaplah ^^

"OMONA!" Teriakku histeris saat membaca pesan itu.

Aku loncat sambil meneriakkan nama'nya' disela loncatanku. Aku sangat senang. SANGAT AMAT SENANG! Bagaimana tidak? Doaku baru saja dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Dengan buru-buru kubalas pesan itu. Tak ingin membuat orang yang telah membuatku senang ini menunggu.

**To : Jonginnie**  
Mencoba menggodaku eum? Ne. Aku tunggu kau jam 7 nanti.

"Send!" Oh bahkan aku memencet tombol send terlalu keras karena aku sangat senang.

Apakah balasanku terlalu dingin? Ah biarlah. Nanti saat bertemu aku akan menjelaskannya kalau dia marah,

**_DEG.. DEG.. DEG_**

Aku tersenyum tenang saat merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Apa kau merasakannya juga, Kai? Aku harap jawabannya adalah iya. Karena aku tahu, kau juga merasakannya." Gumamku sendiri.

"Ayolah Jongin. Dimana kau? Ini sudah lewat dari jam 7. Tidak bisakah kau tepat waktu?" Gumamku sendiri sambil mondar-mandir didepan pintu. Berharap terdengar sebuah bel yang menandakan kehadirannya.

_Ting tong.._

"Ah itu dia!" Dengan sigap aku memencet beberapa angka lalu membuka pintu itu semangat.

"Jong— Luhannie?" Aku kaget setengah mati saat manik mataku ini menangkap sosok Luhan disana. Bukan Jongin.

"Eh Kyungsoo? Kau mau kemana? Kenapa cantik sekali?"

"Ah eum a-aku akan pergi de-dengan seseorang." Jawabku gugup.

"Nugu?"

"Eum i-itu—"

"Chogiyo."

Ucapanku terputus saat aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Eh? Nugu?" Luhan dengan sigap menanyakan siapa namja yang ada dihadapan kami ini.

"Nan Kim Jongin imnida."

"Mencari siapa?"

"Aku. Luhannie. Aku harus pergi dengannya sekarang. Aku sudah ada janji dengannya. Akan ku jelaskan semuanya ketika aku pulang nanti arra? Annyeong." Aku dengan cepat menarik tangan Jongin sebelum Luhan melarangku pergi dengannya.

"KYUNGSOO! JANGAN PULANG LARUT ATAU KAU AKAN MATI!" Teriak Luhan dari jauh.

"Tunggu!" Jongin tiba-tiba saja berhenti saat aku dan dia sudah sampai parkiran tempat Jongin menenggerkan motor besarnya.

"Wae?"

"Apa itu eonnie mu? Sangat menyeramkan."

"Yak beraninya kau bilang dia menyeramkan!" Kataku sambil menerjunkan kepalan tanganku di kepalanya.

"Aah appo! Mian mian. Jelaskan padaku siapa dia arra?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mempoutkan bibirku ini.

"Kau ingin aku habisi disini eum? Berhentilah mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu!" Ucap Jongin sambil menangkup pipi chubbyku.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa hangat menjalar dalam tubuh kami. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan degup jantung yang tiba-tiba berdegup sangat cepat saat aku dengan Jongin. Bahkan aku menyukai degup jantung itu. Degup jantung yang sama saat aku bersama Chanyeol.

Aura kecanggungan mulai terasa diantara kami. Dengan cepat, Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku.

"Naiklah, Sehun telah menunggu."

Aku dan Jongin kini sampai disebuah Restaurant yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah. Dan aku yakin, biaya makan disini pasti sama dengan biaya kehidupanku selama satu bulan.

Kami -aku dan Jongin- berjalan beringiran sambil menautkan jari manis kami. Aku dibuat ternganga ria saat melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam.

Ini.. benar-benar mewah.

Kami disambut dengan dua orang penyanyi yang mengalunkan lagu-lagu indah dengan suara emasnya. Banyak pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu makan malam mereka disini.

Tembok restaurant yang berwarna perpaduan ungu dan silver menambah kesan mewah untuk restaurant ini. Belum lagi ada beberapa rangkaian bunga di setiap mejanya. Tembok resto juga dihiasi beberapa ornamen unik yang melengkapi hipotesaku bahwa ini adalah restaurant mahal.

"Itu. Meja 12." Jongin menepuk pundakku pelan dan membuatku buyar akan lamunanku.

Kulihat sudah ada namja albino -yang aku yakin itu adalah Sehun- yang kulihat di club waktu itu. Aku tersenyum manis sambil menarik kursi ku dan duduk tepat didepannya.

_Mirip sekali dengan Luhan.._

"Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita." Ucap namja albino itu untuk memecahkan keheningan antara kami bertiga.

"Ah Sehunnie ini Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja Kyungsoo. Ingat? Dia yeoja yang kita kerjai saat pernikahan hyung lalu yeoja—"

"Yeoja yang sama yang membuat kau pergi meninggalkanku di club malam itu. Benarkan aku Kai? Ah annyeonghaseyo noona. Nan Oh Sehun imnida. Bangapta."

Aku menundukan kepalaku sebentar untuk menghormati Sehun.

"Nan Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bangapta." Ucapku singkat lalu menatap Jongin cukup lama seolah-olah bertanya 'mengapa dia boleh memanggilmu Kai?'

"Kau sangat cantik noona. Pantas saja Kai menggilaimu." Ucap Sehun datar.

Aku merasakan pipiku mulai merona karena malu. Dan lagi-lagi degup jantungku mulai berdetak cepat.  
Sesekali aku lihat Jongin yang tergugup karena pernyataan Sehun tadi. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat pemandangan langka ini.

"A-apa maksudmu huh? Kau tahu? Kerjaan dia hanyalah menangis karena ditinggalkan oleh namja 4tahun yang lalu. Bodoh."

Senyumku tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"MWO? Hahahahah apakah itu benar noona? Oh beruntungnya namja itu ditangisi wanita cantik seperti mu." Kata Sehun dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa ada yang lucu Sehun-ssi?" Jawabku sinis.

"Ah tak usah terlalu formal noona. Panggil aku Sehun saja cukup. Ah itu benar-benar lucu. Kau setuju Kai? Hahahahaha." Dan kini tawa itu semakin keras karena Jongin menimpal. Membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik kearah kami.

"Kecilkan suara kalian." Kataku dingin menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka yang sedang menertawaiku.

"Ah ne aku lupa kita ada ditempat umum. Ah noona izinkan aku memberi tahu satu fakta besar tentang namja. Kau tahu? Pada dasarnya semua namja didunia ini sama. Menginginkan hanya dirinya seorang yang digilai seluruh yeoja didunia. Memang, impian kami adalah memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil dan harmonis, tapi kau tahu noona? Semua usaha untuk mencapai impian itu tidak akan pernah muncul dalam fikiran namja sebelum Tuhan memberikan mukjizatnya kepada namja itu." Ucap Sehun perlahan tapi pasti.

Aku hanya diam mendengar penuturan Sehun. Tidak berusaha menjawab sepatah katapun

"Saat seorang yeoja menangis, meronta, dan memohon kepada namja karena sebuah alasan bodoh yang disebut cinta, saat itulah namja itu menang. Bukan, namja bukan menang mendapatkan piala atau piagam. Tapi namja itu menang karena dia berhasil menaklukan wanita layaknya berhasil menaklukan naga besar. Semakin yeoja itu mencintai seorang namja, maka rasa egois di hati namja itu semakin besar. Brengsek memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Persetan dengan kata cinta. Namja tidak pernah mengenal kata cinta. Ralat. Ada namja yang mempercayai cinta. Tapi sangat sedikit. Mungkin perbandingan dunia ini 1:10 atau 1:100 atau 1:1000 ah entahlah intinya sangat sedikit." Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. Dan detik ini tenggorokanku rasanya benar-benar gatal.

"Untunglah aku dan Kai termasuk dalam komunitas mayoritas. Aku dan Kai tidak mempercayai cinta. Persetan dengan kata itu!" Lanjutnya antusias.

"Kau tidak percaya cinta?" Tanyaku lirih. Menatap dalam mata Jongin yang menunduk.

"Apa yang harus kami percayai noona? Oh tentang kata-kata manis? Atau perlakuan yang hangat? Persetan semua itu. Aku dan Kai bisa melakukannya meskipun tidak mencintai yeoja itu." Jawab Sehun enteng. Aku merasa pelupuk mataku sudah mulai berair. Sakit. Sakit aku harus tahu karena Jongin, tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

"Kalian seperti itu karena kalian tidak pernah merasakannya. Kalian tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana degup jantung yang tiba-tiba saja berdegup kencang saat kau dekat dengan seseorang. Kalian tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya khawatir saat kalian tidak mendengar kabarnya. Kalian tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasa nyeri didada saat kalian melihatnya menangis. Kalian tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kalian ingin terus menjaganya, mendekapnya dan membenci diri kalian sendiri saat kalian tidak bisa apa-apa. Kalian bicara seperti itu karena kalian tidak pernah merasakannya. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah jika kalian tetap seperti ini." Tuturku lembut dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat aku paksakan. Airmataku sudah mengalir sejak tadi. Aku menangis tanpa isakan. Rasanya sakit. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

"Noona! Sudah ku bilang jangan menangis karena namja! Kau tidak boleh menangis karena ucapanku! Aku tidak mau menang karena mu!" Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi ku yang sudah penuh dengan airmata.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Lagi-lagi senyum yang dipaksakan. Aku menepis tangan Sehun lembut.

'"Ah maaf. Aku lupa." Tuturku singkat.

Aku mengahapus kasar airmataku. Lalu tersenyum bahagia layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan lolipop. Aku melirik kearah Jongin. Aku lihat raut wajahnya yang sulit diartikan. Dia meremas ujung bajunya kencang. Terbukti karena tangan kekarnya seperti sedang mengepal tanpa halangan.

"Jongin? Gwenchana?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Ah ne."

Aku tersenyum simpul. Semuanya sangat menyesakan hari ini.

"Eh? Noona kau memanggil Kai dengan Jongin? Ah dia melarangmu eoh?" Tanya Sehun. Yang aku jawab hanya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya?"

"Ani. Mau kah kau memberitahuku Sehunnie?"

Sehun menatap tersangka yang sedang dibicarakan seolah-olah meminta izin kepada bos besarnya itu. Dan Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Harusnya aku juga memanggilnya Jongin. Tapi entahlah. Aneh rasanya harus memanggilnya Jongin.  
Aku yakin noona tahu bahwa aku dan Kai adalah anak panti asuhan. Aku dan Kai adalah teman sejak kecil. Sejak kami sudah mulai bisa merangkak, ibu panti bilang bahwa kami seperti mempunyai ikatan batin. Entah karena apa, ibu panti bilang setiap kali salah satu diantara kami menangis, itu artinya kami ingin bermain berdua.  
Kami tumbuh begitu cepat dan menjadi salah satu anak paling cerdas karena kami bisa memahami sesuatu dengan cepat. Termasuk paham dengan arti dari kata kematian dan meninggalkan.  
Diumur kami yang ke 7. Ibu panti memutuskan menceritakan latar belakang kami. Sungguh saat mendengar itu, airmata kami tak kuasa kami bendung. Rasanya seperti dilemparkan dari surga kedalam jurang kelam dan kami tidak bisa bangkit.  
Haruskah aku bersyukur karena ternyata Oh Sehun itu adalah nama pemberian orang tuaku? Haruskah aku bersyukur karena aku pernah merasakan hangatnya pelukan orang tua walau hanya sampai umurku yang ke 2bulan? Haruskah noona?"

Sehun menghentikan ceritanya sejenak. Sehun menatapku seakan meminta jawaban dariku. Aku diam. Aku tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

"Hhhh. Tapi aku bersyukur. Aku benar-benar bersyukur tentang itu noona. Karena kau tahu? Jongin, nama Jongin adalah nama pemberian ibu dan ayah panti. Bahkan mereka tidak mengetahui siapa orang tua Jongin. Jongin tidak pernah merasakan pelukan orang tuanya sepertiku walau hanya untuk waktu yang singkat. Sangat singkat.  
Sejak mengetahui itu, kami tumbuh menjadi liar. Membenci kenyataan, membeci seseorang yang selalu dibanggakan setiap anak. Membenci sosok orang tua. Aku dan Kai tumbuh dijalanan dan menjadi seorang penari jalanan. Kami berlatih mati-matian agar tarian kami menjadi sempurna dan menghasilkan banyak uang. Kami tidak perduli lagi dengan prestasi kami di sekolah. Tak perduli bahwa ibu dan ayah panti kecewa karena penurunan nilai kami."

Sehun berhenti sejenak. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah kesedihan dan kebencian saat ini.  
Sehun mengambil nafasnya panjang sebelum melanjutkannya.

"Kami memakai topeng dan nama panggung tiap kali menari di jalanan. Jongin dengan Kai dan aku dengan Steve. Tapi panggilanku tidak bertahan lama karena aku tidak menyukainya. Jongin dan Kai adalah pribadi yang berbeda meskipun satu raga. Jongin adalah sosok pemalu dan penyayang. Sedangkan Kai adalah sosok yang kau lihat saat ini. Sosok yang dingin, kasar, dan penuh kebencian.  
Kami menjadi penari jalanan sampai seorang yeoja berhati malaikat datang dan mengadopsi Kai. Kai kali ini beruntung karena mendapatkan keluarga yang sangat manis. Keluarga Kim itu memasukkan kami ke sanggar tari. Mengasah bakat menari kami lebih dalam lagi.  
Dan dari situlah Kai sadar. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan nama panggungnya itu."

Sehun menatap mata Jongin nanar. Sungguh, aku ingin memeluk namja tan ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Itu hanya menambah lukaku yang masih baru.

"Seringkali Kai bermimpi bahwa ada seorang ajhussi yang memanggilnya dengan nama Kai. Dan saat ia terbangun sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Pernah saat terbangun Kai, melihat sebuah kecelakaan persis didepan matanya padahal jalanan sanggat longgar hari itu. Selain itu saat kami sedang menjenguk teman kami yang akhirnya harus meninggal karena malamnya Kai bermimpi. Lalu saat Nyonya Kim meninggal. Kai bermimpi itu. Atau saat appanya memutuskan memindahkannya ke Manchester. Malamnya Kai juga memimpikan itu. Dan yang baru-baru saja terjadi saat ia menerima kabar bahwa hyungnya akan menikah dan meninggalkannya.  
Karena hal-hal itulah Kai membenci nama panggungnya. Sangat membencinya."

"Tapi kau tahu noona? Aku sangat salut denganmu. Selama aku mengenalnya, ia tidak pernah membiarkan satu orangpun tahu tentang hidupnya kecuali aku. Dan kau adalah orang pertama yang Kai kenalkan kepadaku sebagai temannya. Kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa sedekat ini dengan Kai tanpa perlu aku bantu. Aku tidak pernah melihat Kai seperti ini sebelumnya. Sungguh aku percaya padamu, noona."

Sehun mengambil nafas panjangnya sambil menutup mata. Menandakan berakhirnya ucapannya. Aku menatap Jongin yang sedang menunduk dalam. Ku lihat bahunya yang bergetar. Entah keberanian darimana, aku menggemgam tanggannya erat.

"Ulljima Jongin. Aku akan ada disisimu selalu. Percayalah padaku." Bisikku tepat di telinganya. Berharap ia bisa tenang lagi.

Aku tidak percaya Jongin mempunyai masalah hidup yang sebegini peliknya. Jongin yang selalu aku lihat tenang dan damai ternyata menyimpan jutaan masalah yang ia biarkan menumpuk tanpa ia selesaikan.

Aku akan menjagamu, Jongin. Sama seperti kau menjagaku. Aku janji Jongin. Aku akan mengembalikan sisi aslimu. Aku tahu, kau tersiksa dengan seperti ini. Aku mohon, izinkan aku masuk lebih jauh lagi kedalam kehidupanmu.

"Jongin.." Kataku lirih dan perlahan. Takut namja yang selalu memberiku kekuatan masih lemah karena hal tadi.

"Ne?" Jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Kau jelek."

"Biarlah, yang penting kau selalu disisiku dan memberiku kekuatan, Soo."

Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke supermarket terlebih dahulu? Persedian bahan makananku habis."

"Dengan senang hati Malaikat kecilku."

Jongin memarkirkan motor besarnya di supermarket dekat dengan appartementku.

"Tunngu ne?" Kataku yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Jongin.

Hanya butuh sekitar 25 menit, aku sudah keluar lagi dengan tangan yang penuh dengan bungkusan.

"Jongin, kajja pul-"

_**BRUUUKKK!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

* * *

HAAAAAAAAIIIIIII AKU DATANG LAGI!

parah makin kesini cerita makin absurd. makin maksud. makin kayak sinetron. parah

aku pusing banget nentuin alurnya-_- jadi absurd gini. maaf kalo mengecewakan kalian :(

aku ucapin beribu terimakasih kepada :

**setyoningt , flowerdyo , KaiSoo Fujushi SNH , younlaycious88 , HitsuKiro16**

Maaf aku gabisa fast update yah :(

semoga kalian sabar menanti :')


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDo

Genre : Gatau nanti tentuin sendiri aja ._.

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Tapi seiring berjalannya FF ini, pemain lain bakalan banyak berkeliaran~~

WARNING! Newbie, GS Typo. Kalo gaksuka disarankan klik CLOSE segera :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because You're Just For Me**

**by : Ernas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memarkirkan motor besarnya di supermarket dekat dengan appartementku.

"Tunngu ne?" Kataku yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Jongin.

Hanya butuh sekitar 25 menit, aku sudah keluar lagi dengan tangan yang penuh dengan bungkusan.

"Jongin, kajja pul-"

_**BRUUUKKK!**_

* * *

**[Chapter 7]  
**

*Kyungsoo pov*

"Maaf. Permisi." Ucapku lirih. Semua barang belanjaanku terjatuh. Aku melihat Jongin sedang mengecup puncak kepala serang yeoja.  
Itu pasti Krystal. Sangat cantik. Sangat pantas dengan Jongin. Ucapku dalam hati sambil berlalu dihadapan keduanya. Membiarkan airmata mengalir begitu saja tanpa isakan. Aku tersenyum. Senyum yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada.

_Kau bodoh Kyungsoo…_

Aku berlari kecil sambil menghapus jejak airmataku. Aku tidak ingin menangis. Aku berjanji pada Jongin untuk tidak menangis. Tapi apa ada alasan agar aku tidak menangis?

_**BRUKK!**_

Untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Hari ini aku menabrak seseorang lagi.

"Mian." Kataku dengan suara purau ku.

"Kyungsoo? Apa itu kau?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku mengenal suara ini. Bukan! Ini bukan suara Jongin. Ini suara…

"Chanyeol?"

"Masuklah. Kita bicara didalam." Kataku saat aku membuka pintu appartementku. Masih ada Luhan disana ternyata.

Aku memang sengaja mengajak Chanyeol kesini. Chanyeol bilang ia butuh bicara padaku. Oleh karena itu aku membawanya kemari.

"Eh? Chanyeol? An-annyeonghaseyo." Ucap Luhan ragu. Luhan menatap mataku intens. Manik matanya yang berwarna cokelat seolah-olah mengatakan 'ada apa?'.

"Lu, tunggu dikamarku ne? Setelah aku bicara dengan Chanyeol oppa, aku yang akan bicaramu. Arraseo?" Kataku seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari matanya. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan lalu masuk ke kamar. Ah tidak. Luhan tidak masuk ke kamar. Luhan tetap ada diambang pintu. Aku tahu. Luhan tak bisa menunggu.

"Ah sudah sangat lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, Kyung." Suara berat Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan diantara kami. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun sekarang. Mengapa semuanya terlalu cepat? Aku bertemu yeoja bermarga Byun yang aku yakini sebagai istri Chanyeol. Lalu, mengetahui seberapa peliknya hidup Jongin yang membuat aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar terus menjaganya dan menyalurkan rasa sayangku kepadanya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi saat aku mulai berjanji, Tuhan membangunkanku dengan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Jongin bukanlah milikku. Jongin tidak bisa selalu disampingku. Dan Tuhan menyadarkan ku bahwa Jongin… tidak merasakannya. Kenyataan pahit belum berhenti sampai disitu. Saat aku baru saja mendapat luka baru, luka lamaku terbuka kembali karena sekarang aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Oh Tuhan, kau benar-benar tak bisa membiarkan aku senang? Sekali saja sungguh.

"Kyung? Gwenchana?" Suara berat itu memecahkan lamunanku. Dan untuk kedua kalinya aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Mianata." Kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Mwo? Untuk apa meminta maaf?"

"Karena telah membuatmu menangis."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol masih sama. Akan selalu meminta maaf ketika melihatku menangis. Walaupun aku menangis bukan karena dirinya, Chanyeol akan tetap meminta maaf.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu, Kyung. Dan rasanya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan alasanku mengapa aku melakukan itu bukan? Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Oppa, aku telah mengikhlaskannya. Aku telah mengikhlaskan semua ini. Aku tidak boleh egois bukan?"

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Kyung. Rela membiarkan dirimu sendiri tersiksa asalkan orang lain bahagia. Aku selalu bangga padamu, Kyung."

Aku tersenyum. Dan meneteskan airmataku. Jadi sudah tahu mengapa aku bicara bahwa aku sangat bodoh? Sungguh, aku ingin memiliki sifat egois sekarang.

"Kalau kau sudah mengikhlaskannya, mengapa kau menangis, Kyung? Seseorang membuatmu menangis?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman lembutnya. Aku menangguk pelan.

"Nugu? Siapa orang beruntung itu karena berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta hingga akhirnya kau bisa melupakanku dan mengikhlaskanku?"

"Aku baru mengenalnya, Oppa. Aku—"

"Panggil aku Chan, Kyung. Aku merindukan kau memannggilku begitu." Ucapanku terputus karena suara berat itu tiba-tiba saja mengelak. Aku menangguk kecil sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Aku bertemu dengannya karena sebuah ketidak sengaajan, Chan. Aku sedang menangis saat itu lalu dia datang dan memberiku sebuah saputangan. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Dia bilang, bahwa entah karena apa dia benci melihatku menangis. Dan aku juga benci untuk terus menangis. Jadi aku dengannya memutuskan untuk bersama demi satu tujuan. 'Aku tidak menangis'." Ucapku lirih. Aku menangis tanpa isakan.

"Tapi Chan, saat aku mulai merasakan 'hal itu', Tuhan membangunkanku dengan satu kenyataan pahit. Dia, telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Hiks.. aku harus apa Chan? Hiks.. dia yang membantuku melupakan dan mengikhlaskanmu. Lalu siapa yang akan membantuku melupakannya? Hiks.. aku.. hiks.. aku mencintainya, Chan. Sungguh, sangat mencintainya.. hiks.." Akhirnya isakanku lolos dari bibirku.

"Ulljima Kyungie." Suara berat Chanyeol menyapa lembut gendang telingaku.  
Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya saat aku sudah mulai menenang.

"Kyung, kejarlah dia kumohon. Jangan biarkan dirimu terus terusan mengalah, Kyung. Kali ini saja. Aku mohon bersikaplah sedikit egois. Bilang kepada namja beruntung itu bahwa kau mencintainya. Dan buktikan bahwa cintamu jauh lebih besar dari apapun.  
Kyung aku mohon, kali ini saja. Jangan pasrah dengan keadaan. Cukup kau menyerah dengan keadaan saat aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Itu.. sangat sakit, Kyung. Aku sangat menderita saat melihat kau pasrah dan rasa bersalah selalu menyelimutiku.  
Kyung, ku mohon. Kejar dia. Walaupun pada akhirnya cintamu tak terbalas, tapi percayalah, saat kau mengungkapkan semua perasaanmu, kau akan merasa lega. Kumohon Kyung…"

Aku diam. Tidak berusaha meng'iya'kan atau pub menolaknya. Aku terlalu kalut sekarang. Aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Aku.. butuh eomma. Sungguh, aku sangat membutuhkannya.

"Kyung, ini sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu ne? Pikirkanlah perkataanku tadi. Annyeong." Chanyeol mengambil nafas berat lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Lu, aku sud—"

"Nugu?"

"Eh?"

"Siapa namja yang telah membuatmu seperti ini?"

"Tadi kau melihatnya."

"Jangan bercada, Kyung!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau tadi melihatnya, Lu. Namja yang datang untuk mengajakku pergi makan malam. Jongin. Kim Jongin. Adik tiri dari Kim Chanyeol."

Malam itu akhirnya aku habiskan dengan menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal sejak aku bertemu dengannya, sikap sialannya yang menjailiku, lalu bertemu lagi di halte bus, lalu didepan club, bertemu Sehun, ceritanya tentang Chanyeol, tentang kehidupannya yang sangat pelik, rasa yang tiba-tiba muncul dan aku menyukai perasaan itu. Semuanya.. aku menceritakan semua yang tentang aku dan Jongin dengan alur yang sama tanpa aku kurangi atau aku lebihkan. Luhan terligat senang sekaligus sedih. Luhan senang pada akhirnya aku bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Tapi, Luhan juga sedih. Mengapa semua penyikasaan perasaan itu masih berlanjut karena Jongin dan kenyataan bahwa Jongin adik dari Chanyeol. Meskipun hanya berstatus adik tiri.

Hari ini tepat hari ke-7. Setelah kejadian yang kulihat malam itu, aku mengurung diriku dikamar appartementku. Aku keluar hanya untuk mengangkat telfon, mandi dan makan. Aku bahkan meninggalkan jadwal kuliahku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabarnya beasiswaku. Aku sedang tidak memikirkannya. Lagi pula, selama aku kuliah, baru kali ini aku membolos. Apa salahnya?  
Aku juga menjauhi Jongin. Tidak mengangkat telfonnya, mengabaikan pesannya, juga menghindar darinya saat ia datang. Untunglah selama seminggu ini Luhan menginap. Jadi, setiap kali Jongin datang, Luhan akan keluar dan melakukan kebohongan kecil seperti "Kyungsoo belum pulang" atau "Ah Kyungsoo sedang tidur. Kasian jika aku membangunkannya" atau kalimat-kalimat lainnya yang berfungsi mengusirnya secara halus.

_Ting Tong.._

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat mendengar bel appartementku berbunyi.

Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?

Luhan baru saja berangkat. Apa dia balik lagi? Tapi kalau memang harus kembali lagi mengapa harus membunyikan bel? Bukankah Luhan sudah tau passwordnya? Apa mungkin staff appartement? Tapi ini bukanlah awal bulan untuk meminta biaya.

"Nugu?" Akhirnya aku membuka suaraku karena rasa penasaranku yang berlebihan.

"Seseorang yang selalu datang untuk menemuimu setiap hari namun selalu kau tolak."

_**DEG!**_

Suara itu. Suara berat itu…

"Jo-Jongin?" Lirihku dengan suara yang purau. Sial. Rasa sakit itu kini kembali menyapaku. Aku merasakan airmataku mulai terjun bebas sekarang. Aku menangis lagi. Dan semuanya terasa menyakitkan karena aku menangis dalam diam.

"Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau didalam. Bukalah. Kita butuh bicara, Soo."

_CUKUP KIM JONG IN!_

Aku berteriak dalam hatiku sendiri. Cukup! Aku tak ingin mendengar sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir manismu, Jongin! Aku tidak mau! Buru-buru aku mengambil sepucuk surat yang berwarna ungu dipadukan dengan biru muda dan silver. Tiga warna kesukaanku. Ah sudahlah, tak seharusnya kita membicarakan warna kesukaanku kan?

Memang selama seminggu ini aku menjauhi Jongin. Itu karena aku terlalu takut dan terlalu bingung dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jadi aku menulis semua perasaanku dalam surat itu. Tak perduli apa balasnya nanti. Tuhan, apakah aku egois kali ini?

Aku mengirim surat itu lewat celah kecil antara pintu dan lantai. Mendorongnya pelan keluar.

"Lihat arah sepatumu. Pergilah. Aku menjelaskannya disurat itu." Kataku dengan suaraku yang dipaksakan. Sungguh, dengan suara yang seperti itu seluruh dunia pasti tahu bahwa aku sedang menangis.

_**Tap.. tap.. tap..**_

"Kau benar-benar pergi, Jongin?" Kataku saat mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dan tak lama setelah itu, tangisku pecah.

*Kyungsoo pov end*

*Jongin pov*

_**Mengapa ada derita?**_  
_** Bila bahagia tercipta?**_  
_** Mengapa ada sang hitam?**_  
_** Bila putih menyenangkan?**_

_**Hai, Jonginnie. Bogoshipo. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Keadaanku? Buruk. Sangat amat buruk.**_

_**Jongin, Krystal-ssi. Ah yeoja itu sangat cantik. Sangat pantas denganmu. ^^**_

_**Aku tak mau terlalu bertele-tele.**_

_**Jongin maafkan aku jika atas sikapku selama ini. Maaf jika aku selalu bersikap egois selama ini. Maaf karena telah membawamu kedalam hidupku yang sama sekali tak indah. Maaf karena harus mengusik kehidupanmu dan mengganggu kebahagianmu bersama Krystal.**_

_**Seharusnya aku tahu diri. Memangnya siapa aku huh? Aku hanya yeoja cengeng dan lemah karena percaya dengan hal yang disebut 'CINTA'. Bodoh, memang sangat bodoh. Hahahaha.**_

_**Jongin, maaf aku bersikap egois kali ini. Tapi sungguh.. Saranghae Jongin. Jeongmal Saranghae. Aku ingin kau tetap disisiku apapun keadaannya. Tak perduli dunia menentang keputusanku ini. Aku hanya ingin kau, Jongin. Maaf aku egois. Tapi inilah yang terjadi sekarang.**_

_**Jongin, pergilah. Keluar dari kehidupanku sekarang sebelum kau menyiksaku lebih parah lagi. Kau bilang kau benci melihatku menangis bukan? Jika kau yang menyebabkan diriku menangis apa yang akan kau lakukan, Jongin? Pergilah Jongin. Bahagialah bersama Krystal-ssi. Kalian sangat cocok. ^^**_

_**Jongin, Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae.**_

_** Tertanda**_

_**Seseorang yang telah mencintaimu entah sejak kapan.**_

_**Do Kyungsoo**_

Mengapa aku sangat bodoh?

*Jongin pov end*

*Kyungsoo pov*

Aku berdiri lunglai saat benar-benar tahu, Jongin pergi. Hey! Lagipula bukankah itu kemauan ku? Aku tersenyum getir. Sungguh ini sangat menyiksaku. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada saat aku tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan menikah.

Aku duduk di tepi ranjangku sambil memeluk boneka pororo kesukaanku. Menangis entah karena rasa sakit ini atau karena keputusanku yang menyuruh Jongin pergi dariku.

_Drrt.. drrtt.. drrttt.._

Jonginnie Calling

_Drrt.. drrtt.. drrrtt…_

Ponselku bergetar dan mengalunkan bunyi bahwa ada telefon masuk kesana. Aku menatap sendu nama yang sedang menelfonku ini. Aku bingung harus menjawabnya atau mengabaikannya.

_1 missed call…_

Ternyata aku malah mengabaikannya karena kebingunganku sendiri. Aku tersenyum bodoh.

_Drrrt.. drrtt… drrtt._

**From : Jonginnie**  
Angkat telefon ku atau aku akan bunuh diri!

Aku tersontak kaget saat melihat isi pesan Jongin.

**To : Jonginnie**  
Jangan bodoh.

**From : Jonginnie**  
Lihat keluar appartementmu!

Buru-buru aku keluar kamar dan menuju balkon. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat Jongin berada ditengah-tengah jalan raya yang mulai ramai. Jongin tersenyum manis seolah-olah sedang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Buru-buru aku masuk ke dalam dan menelfonya.

"Yeob—"

"PERGI DARI SITU BODOH! KAU INGIN MATI HUH?"

"Kyungsoo, lebih baik aku mati daripada harus didiami olehmu lebih lama lagi."

"…"

"Yeoboseyo? Soo? Gwenchana?"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ku jemput nanti jam 3 ne? Dandanlah yang cantik."

"Kau bisa bicara di—-"

Pip.

Jongin memutuskan sambungan telefon itu secara sepihak.

"Kyung? Dimana kau?"

Aku hampir loncat kaget saat mendengar suara Luhan diluar. Ini baru jam 12 dan Luhan sudah pulang? Tidak biasanya.

"Aku dikamar, Lu. Waeyo?" Kataku sedikit teriak agar Luhan tahu aku berada didalam.

"Ah, Kyung ini. Aku menemukannya didepan pintu."

Luhan datang sambil memberikanku sebuket bunga mawar merah yang indah. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang berwarna putih juga merah muda. Aku menciumnya dengan indra penciumanku sambil terpejam. Wangi mawar memang selalu menjadi penenang yang baik.

Aku melihat sebuah kertas kecil didalam bunga mawar itu. Ragu, aku buka lipatan kertas itu perlahan.

_**Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae..**_

_**Dari : Seseorang yang telah percaya bahwa cinta itu ada. Dan itu karenamu**_

_** Kim Jong In**_

Aku tersenyum malu melihat isi kertas itu. Oh, Jongin kau benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Nampaknya aku tahu dari siapa bunga itu, Kyung." Goda Luhan sambil berjalan keluar setelah melihat diriku yang tersenyum sendiri.

"Kau selalu tahu apapun tanpa aku beritahu, Lu." Kataku lalu menutup mataku lagi sambil menghirup aroma khas dari mawar ini.

Kau punya caramu sendiri untuk membuatku tak bisa melepasmu, Jongin..

**_Ting.. tong.._**

Aku sedang duduk diruang TV bersama Luhan sambil menonton acara Reality Show. Dahiku berkerut saat mendengar bel appartementku berbunyi.

"Nugu?" Teriak Luhan. Kami cukup malas untuk membuka pintu.

"Jongin. Kyungsoo ada noona?"

_**DEG!**_

Buru-buru aku lari ke kamarku. Mengganti bajuku seadanya dan lari kearah pintu. Aku hanya mengganti celana pendekku dengan jins belel yang digantung dibelakang pintu. Masih menggunakan kaos yang sama. Oh Tuhan, aku bahkan belum mandi.

"Yak! Kyungsoo! Pelan-pelan!" Bentak Luhan saat melihat aku mulai menabrak laci dan meja.

"Lu, aku pergi dulu ne? Ann-"

"Yak! Kau belum mandi."

"Tidak sempat!"

Aku berlari dari kamar menuju pintu dan sedikit mendorong Luhan untuk menjauh dari pintu kamarku. Aku menbuka selot pintu dengan keringat dimana-mana.

"Ann— OMONA KYUNGSOO ADA APA DENGANMU?!" Teriakan Jongin menyapa telingaku. Buru-buru aku menetup telingaku.

"SUDAH KU BILANG DANDAN YANG CANTIK. DAN OMO! LIHAT DIRIMU BODOH! INI SANGAT— AHHHHH!" Jongin memutuskan ucapannya terputus dan mengusap kasar rambutnya sendiri.

"Jo-Jongin mian. Aku lupa tadi. Jadi aku belum sempat mandi dan berdandan tapi kau sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menungu, jadi—"

Ucapanku berhenti saat jari telunjuk Jongin sudah berada dibibirku.

"Mandilah. Aku tunggu di lobby bawah. Jangan terlalu lama ne? DAN INGAT DANDAN YANG CANTIK!" Jongin menatapku horor kali ini.

Aku sudah berada didalam mobil Jongin sekarang. Berjalan kesuatu tempat yang aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana. Aku menghirup dalam aroma mobil ini. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak mencium wangi Jongin. Campuran wangi mint dan coklat yang sangat aku suka.

Setelah kejadian bodoh di appartement tadi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mandi dan membiarkan Jongin menungguku di lobby appartement. Aku menggunakan dress berwarna ungu dan memberi make up tipis dengan warna senada. Lagipula ini perintah Jongin agar aku berdandan hari ini. Padahal, ini masih siang. Hhh entah apa yang ada difikirannya.

"Sedang apa?" Suara Jongin membuatku berhenti menghirup udara sekitarku ini dan secara bersamaan lamunanku terbuyar.

"Menurutmu?" Jawabku singkat. Tak bisa aku pungkiri bahwa aku sedikit gugup sekarang.

"Melamun dan memikirkanku."

Pipiku merona seketika saat mendengar jawaban dari Jongin.

"Aku benar kan?" Godanya.

Sial aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku didepan Jongin sekarang.

"Soo, kita sampai. Sampai kapan kau akan tersenyum seperti itu hanya karena perkataanku?"

Aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Menutupi muka merahku karena tersipu malu dan sungguh ini terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Palli turun." Perintahnya lembut.

Aku akhirnya membuka seatbelt ku dan turun dari mobil. Jongin sudah berada di sampingku. Dan betapa kagetnya aku, bahwa aku berada di…

Panti Asuhan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDo

Genre : Gatau nanti tentuin sendiri aja ._.

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Tapi seiring berjalannya FF ini, pemain lain bakalan banyak berkeliaran~~

WARNING! Newbie, GS Typo. Kalo gaksuka disarankan klik CLOSE segera :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because You're Just For Me**

**by : Ernas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Soo, kita sampai. Sampai kapan kau akan tersenyum seperti itu hanya karena perkataanku?"

Aku menutup mukaku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Menutupi muka merahku karena tersipu malu dan sungguh ini terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Palli turun." Perintahnya lembut.

Aku akhirnya membuka seatbelt ku dan turun dari mobil. Jongin sudah berada di sampingku. Dan betapa kagetnya aku, bahwa aku berada di…

Panti Asuhan.

* * *

**[Chapter 8]  
**

"Soo, ini tempat aku dibesarkan sebelum akhirnya keluarga Kim mengadopsiku. Kajja masuk." Kata Jongin lembut.

Jongin memegang tanganku erat seolah tak ingin aku pergi. Belum sempat aku menetralkan degub jantungku karena mengetahui aku pergi ke panti asuhan, sekarang aku telah dikagetkan lagi dengan suara anak-anak kecil yang berlarian kearah Jongin.

"Hyuuuuuungggg!"

"Opppppppppaaaaa!"

Begitulah kira-kira anak-anak itu berlari sambil berteriak dan menghamburkan dirinya ke arah Jongin yang sudah mensetarakan dirinya dengan tinggi mereka.

"Oppa, apa yeoja ini kekasihmu?" Tanya satu anak perempuan kecil manis yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jongin. Aku merasakan pipiku berwarna merah sekarang.

"Aigoo… Cantiknya!" Akhirnya satu per satu dari mereka menyahut seperti itu.

"Ah, jadi dimana noona?" Tanya Jongin. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Aku tidak tahu siapa 'noona' yang dimaksud Jongin.

"NOOONNNAAAA ADA JONG—" Ucapan anak itu terhenti saat melihat tatapan death glare milik Jongin.

"Kalian bukan anak bodoh bukan? SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG BAHWA MEMANGGIL ORANG SEPERTI ITU TIDAK SOPAN HUH?!" Aku kaget saat tiba-tiba sikap lembut Jongin yang tadi hilang begitu saja. Aku memperhatikan anak-anak itu satu per satu. Ada yang menunduk, memainkan ujung baju dan menahan nangis. Aku tahu mereka semua ketakutan.

"Jongin. Tak seharusnya kau kasar terhadap anak-anak. Anak-anak. Ulljimayo." Kataku lembut. Entahlah aku benci Jongin yang kasar seperti ini.

"Soo, jangan memanjakan mereka. Aku tidak mau mereka tumbuh menjadi manusia brengsek seperti aku dan Sehun karena terus terusan dimanja." Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pernyataan itu.

"Yak! Siapa yang ber— OPPA!"

Suara seorang yeoja tiba-tiba memecahkan kecanggungan ini. Suara itu juga yang membuat anak-anak -yang mengelilingi Jongin tadi- mulai masuk kedalam lagi.

Aku tersenyum getir saat melihat sosok si empunya suara..

"Krystal-ssi.." Gumamku lirih dan pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Baby!" Sahut Jongin ringan dan senyumnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kau datang lagi eum? Apa aku punya tugas? Eh? Kau membawa seseorang? Annyeonghaseyo." Sapa Krystal dengan lembut. Dia benar-benar sangat cantik. Melebihi dewi langit yang pernah ada.

Aku mengepal tangan kananku -yang tidak digengam Jongin- kencang. Dadaku merasakan nyeri seketika saat gendang telingaku mendengar suara Krystal yang lembut. Tuhan.. boleh aku pergi sekarang?

"N-ne. Annyeonghaseyo." Akhirnya aku membuka mulutku. Gugup. Aku benar-benar gugup. Aku menoleh kearah Jongin yang sedang memperhatikanku. Sungguh aku ingin pulang sekarang.

_Apa maksudmu Jongin?_

Salahkah aku bertanya seperti itu? Apa mau dirinya? Kurang cukupkah penyiksaan seminggu itu? Bahkan sekarang yang aku fikir akan menjadi hari yang paling bahagia hancur begitu saja saat bertemu Krystal. Untuk apa Jongin memintaku dandan yang cantik jika hanya ingin bertemu dengan Krystal? Aku harap aku terkena serangan jantung lalu mati. Sialnya aku tidak punya penyakit jantung.

"Eh? Kau adalah orang yang ada di supermarket bukan? Ah! Barang-barangmu terjatuh. Semuanya ada di dalam. Belum kusentuh sama sekali. Kau mengenalnya oppa? Mengapa kau tidak mengenalinya padaku?!" Kata Krystal dengan berdecih kesal diakhirnya.

"Ah kelinci sialan, berhentilah seperti itu. Ini Do Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo, ini… Jung Krystal." Jongin mengatakan nama Krystal sambil menunduk.

"Bangapta Krystal-ssi." Kataku lirih.

"Bangapta Kyungsoo eonnie." Katanya semangat.

_Sungguh lebih baik kau membunuhku Jongin.._

"Krystal jangan bodoh! Hentikan ini semua!" Jongin berteriak kesal. Entah karena apa.

"SHIREO OPPA!"

"Krystal-ssi! Jangan menjadi bajingan kau!"

"Ani! Aku tidak menjadi bajingan. Kau bajingan oppa."

"Apapun itu katakan padanya. Palli!"

"Shireo! Kau pas—"

"Aku akan tetap menuruti permintaanmu."

"JINJJA?"

"Ne."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Mendengar baik-baik percakapan diantara dua manusia yang bersamaku. Tapi, aku masih tidak mendapatkan maksud dari pembicaraan itu.

"Kajja masuk! Kita bicarakan didalam. Kajja eonnie!" Tiba-tiba saja Krystal merangkulku akrab sambil mengajakku masuk.

Aku hanya mengikuti dengan muka bingung sekaligus perasaan penasaranku. Aku mengikuti kemanapun Krystal mengajakku.

"Duduklah eonnie." Katanya lembut dan aku hanya mengikuti perintahnya.

Dan disinilah aku berada. Diruang tamu panti asuhan ini. Duduk dikursi panjang tepat bersebelahan dengan Jongin dan Krystal didepanku. Ada apa ini?

"Eonnie. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Suara Krystal memecahkan keheningan antara kami bertiga. Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Mwo? Untuk apa?" Kataku.

"Karena aku, telah membuat hubungan kau dengan Jongin oppa berantakan." Lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum miris.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf Krystal-ssi? Aku yang sudah merusak hubungan kalian. Mianhae Krystal-ssi. Mianhae… Jongin." Jawabku tak kalah lirihnya dari suara Krystal.

"Ani. Eonnie.. aku dan Jongin oppa tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Aku tidak mempunyai hubumgan apa-apa dengan Jongin oppa. Aku bukannlah kekasihnya." Lanjutnya.

Aku diam seribu bahasa. Kaget sekaligus bingung dengan perkataan Krystal tadi. Sesekali aku melirik kearah Jongin yang tidak memberi ekspresi apapun.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya eonnie. Sekalipun didunia ini namja yang tersisa hanya Jongin oppa, aku tetap tidak mau menjadi kekasih musang bajingan seperti dirinya ." Katanya sambil tertawa ringan.

"Aku hanyalah satu dari bagian dari sejuta umat yang menjadi bagian dari panti asuhan ini. Aku menyayangi Jongin oppa dan Sehun oppa layaknya keluargaku sendiri. Mereka adalah dua musang bajingan yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan sangat aku sayangi lebih dari apapun yang ada didunia ini. Aku kehilangan kedua orangtuaku diumurku yang ke 3 tahun. Dan aku benar-benar beruntung karena aku menjadi bagian dari keluarga panti asuhan ini.  
Mereka berdua benar-benar memanjakanku. Tapi semuanya berubah saat mereka berdua menjadi namja brengsek karena sering pergi ke club malam dan bercinta dengan yeoja bodoh. Mereka mengabaikanku. Mereka melupakanku. Dan disaat seperti ini, Tuhan dengan jahatnya mengacaukan otak mereka." Lanjutnya lagi. Aku tidak bergerak. Aku masih menjadi pendengar setia dari cerita Krystal. Krystal mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mereka memintaku pura-pura menjadi kekasihnya setiap kali mereka bosan dengan wanita. Aku awalnya menolaknya. Tapi mereka membayarnya dengan menuruti semua kemauanku. Apalagi Jongin oppa. Dia sudah menjadi bagian keluarga kaya. Menuruti semua keinginanku bukanlah sebuah masalah bukan? Akhirnya aku menyepakatinya dan kesepakatan itu akan berakhir jika mereka memerintahkanku untuk berhenti,seperti tadi. Setiap kali aku selesai bertugas dengan menjadi 'kekasihnya' aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Seperti smartphone, gadget terbaru untuk anak-anak panti, mengajak satu panti asuhan makan di restaurant mewah, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi, aku tidak berani meminta sesuatu yang berlebihan dengan Sehun oppa mengingat Sehun oppa belumlah bekerja atau mempunyai keluarga kaya seperi Jongin oppa. Dia hanya menjadi dancer di kampusnya dan akan mendapatkan uang setelah memenangkan lomba kejuaraannya."

"Dan saat malam itu, Jongin oppa sangat marah kepadaku saat aku menjalankan tugasku dihadapanmu, Eonnie. Baru pertama kali aku melihat Jongin oppa semarah itu. Itu sangat menyeramkan. Kau tahu, eonnie? Namja brengsek disebelahmu ini sangat mencintaimu. Jongin oppa menceritakan semuanya tentang dirimu. Aku bersyukur akhirnya Tuhan memberi Jongin oppa seorang malaikat. Jadi aku hanya harus mengurus satu musang bajingan lagi. Yaitu Sehun oppa." Cerita Krystal selesai saat Krystal menatap mataku intens.

"Kau memaafkanku eonnie?" Katanya lirih sambil memegang tanganku dan aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Apa ada alasan agar aku tidak memaafkanmu? Sekalipun kenyataannya kau adalah kekasih Jongin, aku tetap bersyukur karena Jongin memiliki kekasih secantik dan selembut dirimu, Krystal." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Ku lihat Jongin mulai bernafas lega. Sesekali aku juga melirik kearah Krystal yang tersenyum.

"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu, Krystal?" Kataku pelan.

"Apapun itu eonnie."

"Apa maksud dari perbincangan tadi antara kau dan… Jongin? Apa yang kau tidak mau?" Kataku hati-hati. Lalu kulihat Krystal mengambil nafas panjang sambil terpejam.

"Jongin oppa memintaku untuk mengakhiri tugasku. Aku tidak mau eonnie. Aku sudah nyaman dengan semuanya. Apalagi aku hanya harus bergaya manja seperti apa yang biasa aku lakukan. Bukankah itu mudah? Selain itu aku juga tidak mau, saat aku berhenti bertugas aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Untunglah, Jongin oppa masih tetap menuruti permintaanku sekalipun tugasku selesai. Aku memang egois." Katanya dan mengucap lirih di kalimat akhirnya. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Entah harus bagaimana.

"OMONA! Aku lupa! Aku sedang membantu Yixing eomma didapur! INI GARA-GARA KAU OPPA! Mengapa senang sekali datang saat waktunya makan siang, eoh? Astaga aku harus ke dapur sekarang!" Tiba-tiba pekikan Krystal menggema. Buru-buru Krystal bangun dan bersiap menuju dapur sebelum tangan kurusnya aku genggam seolah menghalanginya.

"Waeyo eonnie?"

"Hm.. apakah aku boleh membantumu didapur?" Kataku dengan nada sedikit gugup.

"Tentu saja! Kajja eonnie! Palli!" Katanya sambil tersenyum dan menarikku ke arah dapur. Tapi, lagi-lagi gagal karena sebuah tangan kekar telah menggenggam tanganku yang lainnya erat.

"Kau pergi ke dapur duluan, Krys. Aku dan Kyungsoo akan menyusul." Jongin menatap dalam mata Krystal dan diakhir dengan larinya Krystal kearah dapur meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Jongin diruang tamu. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

_Apalagi kejutan kali ini Jongin?_

Jongin menatap mataku intens. Menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu kecil dan sempit milikku. Jarak kami sangat dekat. Jongin seperti membiarkan aku mabuk karena wangi mint dan coklat dari tubuhnya yang sangat kental menyapa indra penciumanku dan membuat jantungku bekerja diluar batas normal.

"Soo, tatap aku.." Ucap Jongin pelan dan lembut. Yap. Memang daritadi aku berusaha tidak menatap matanya. Aku terlalu takut dan gugup jika harus menatap mata elang milik Jongin dalam waktu lama. Dengan keberanian yang entah darimana, aku perlahan menatap manik mata yang berwarna kecoklatan itu dengan pelan-pelan.

"Soo, jika kau bilang bahwa kau tidak perduli dunia akan menentang keputusanmu yang menginginkan aku untuk disisimu selalu, maka aku jauh lebih tidak perduli lagi dengan itu.  
Jika kau bilang, kau meminta maaf karena egois yang menginginkanku ada disisimu selalu, maka maafkan aku juga. Karena aku juga hanya ingin kau disisiku.  
Jika kau bilang kau meminta maaf karena telah membawaku kedalam kehidupanmu yang tak indah, maka maafkan aku karena telah memaksamu membiarkan aku masuk kedalam hidupmu. Maafkan aku karena membawamu kedalah kehidupanku yang jauh lebih buruk dari tumpukan sampah didunia ini.  
Jika kau memintaku untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu, kumohon, bunuh aku, Soo. Karena aku tak sanggup hidup sedetikpun tanpa dirimu."

_**DEG!**_

Aku merasakan pelupuk mataku telah penuh cairan yang siap turun sekarang juga.

"Soo, aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata seperti seorang pujangga. Aku tidak bisa menyiapkan ucapan romantis seperti pangeran. Bahkan aku tidak menyiapkan apapun selain keberanian, Soo.  
Do Kyungsoo.." Ucapan Jongin terhenti. Perlahan Jongin melepas tangannya dari bahuku. Jongin berjongkok sedikit sehingga posisinga berada dibawahku dengan kuda-kuda di kakinya. Tangan kekarnya mengenggam erat kedua tanganku dan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae." Lirihnya pelan dan bersamaan dengan runtuhnya tembok pertahananku. Aku menangis. Tidak! Bukan karena aku bersedih. Melainkan terlalu bahagia. Jongin bangun kembali dan menghapus airmataku yang turun dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Bersediakah kau menjadi kekasihku, Kyungsoo? Menjadi sebuah alasan untukku bertahan. Menerimaku dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihanku. Menyayangi seongok daging yang mempunyai jutaan dosa sepertiku. Dan mencintai diriku didalam dan diluar alam kesadaraanmu. Bersediakah kau, Kyungsoo?" Ucapnya berbisik tepat ditelinga kananku. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'Ya' lalu memeluknya erat sambil menangis terharu atas semua yang terjadi hari ini. Atas kejutan-kejutan bodoh hari ini.

_Tuhan, aku mohon. Jangan biarkan kebahagiaan ini berakhir. Aku mohon, biarkan kebahagiaan ini lebih lama lagi. Jeball…_

"GUYS! We have a new Mom and Dad! Come here!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDo

Genre : Gatau nanti tentuin sendiri aja ._.

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Tapi seiring berjalannya FF ini, pemain lain bakalan banyak berkeliaran~~

WARNING! Newbie, GS Typo. Kalo gaksuka disarankan klik CLOSE segera :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because You're Just For Me**

**by : Ernas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Soo, aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata seperti seorang pujangga. Aku tidak bisa menyiapkan ucapan romantis seperti pangeran. Bahkan aku tidak menyiapkan apapun selain keberanian, Soo.  
Do Kyungsoo.." Ucapan Jongin terhenti. Perlahan Jongin melepas tangannya dari bahuku. Jongin berjongkok sedikit sehingga posisinga berada dibawahku dengan kuda-kuda di kakinya. Tangan kekarnya mengenggam erat kedua tanganku dan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae." Lirihnya pelan dan bersamaan dengan runtuhnya tembok pertahananku. Aku menangis. Tidak! Bukan karena aku bersedih. Melainkan terlalu bahagia. Jongin bangun kembali dan menghapus airmataku yang turun dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Bersediakah kau menjadi kekasihku, Kyungsoo? Menjadi sebuah alasan untukku bertahan. Menerimaku dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihanku. Menyayangi seongok daging yang mempunyai jutaan dosa sepertiku. Dan mencintai diriku didalam dan diluar alam kesadaraanmu. Bersediakah kau, Kyungsoo?" Ucapnya berbisik tepat ditelinga kananku. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'Ya' lalu memeluknya erat sambil menangis terharu atas semua yang terjadi hari ini. Atas kejutan-kejutan bodoh hari ini.

_Tuhan, aku mohon. Jangan biarkan kebahagiaan ini berakhir. Aku mohon, biarkan kebahagiaan ini lebih lama lagi. Jeball…_

"GUYS! We have a new Mom and Dad! Come here!"

* * *

**[Chapter 9]**

Aku dan Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara secara bersamaan dan mendapati seorang namja albino sedang bersender dekat tembok arah keruang dalam panti asuhan ini.

Dan tak lama dari teriakan itu, puluhan anak kecil serta Krystal dan seorang yeoja paruh baya-yang aku yakin adalah ibu panti- datang. Anak-anak kecil itu berteriak heboh memekikkan kata 'appa' dan 'eomma' secara bersamaan.

"Anak-anak, kita punya orang tua sekarang! Jongin appa dan Kyungsoo eomma. Yeheeet!" Lagi suara cadel itu memprovokasi keramaian ini.

"Eh? Waeyo chagi?" Kataku sambil berjongkok sedkit saat merasakan kakiku dipeluk oleh seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis.

"Eomma, sangat cantik. Saranghae eomma." Ucapnya dengan nada imut yang membuatku gemas. Aku merasakan setetes airmata turun lagi.

"Eomma, ulljima." Kata anak manis itu sambil memelukku.

_Tuhan, bunuh aku jika kau membiarkan kebahagiaan ini berakhir._

"Yak anak-anak! Bukan kah kalian harusnya makan siang huh? Ayo makan siang! Jika ada yang tidak makan maka kalian akan mendapatkan ini!" Kata Jongin sambil bersiap-siap menggelitik anak-anak itu dan anak-anak itu langsung berhambur ke ruang makan diikuti Jongin dibelakang.

Dan aku masih diruang tamu bersama Sehun -si peneriak- , Krystal, dan yeoja paruh baya. Mereka bertiga menatapku lembut dengan semburat senyum dibibirnya. Dan tak lama, yeoja paruh baya itu memelukku erat.

"Gomawo, Kyungsoo-sii. Gomawo." Katanya sambil menangis. Aku tahu karena bahunya bergetar.

Aku benar-benar senang saat melihat yeoja paruh baya ini. Senyumnya yang lembut benar-benar mirip dengan senyum eomma. Pelukannya yang hangat dan menenangkan mirip dengan pelukan eomma. Aku seperti melihat sosok eomma di raga yang berbeda kali ini.

"Cheonma, Ahjumma." Kataku lembut dan tanganku mengusap punggungnnya yang sudah rentan.

Setelah cukup lama kami saling berpelukan, kami memutuskan untuk duduk. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan yeoja paruh baya dengan Sehun dan Krystal didepan kami. Aku yakin, akan ada pembicaraan serius kali ini.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, panggil aku eomma ne? Sama seperti Sehun, Krystal juga Jongin. Ah, nan Yixing imnida. Bangapta Kyungsoo-sii." Katanya lembut dan jangan lupakan senyumnya. Aku hanya membalas mengangguk pelan. Yixing eomma telah tahu namaku kan?

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ssi. Terimakasih telah mengembalikan Jongin yang dulu. Jongin yang penyayang, Jongin yang ceria. Terimakasih telah menjadi malaikat dalam hidupnya. Gomawo Kyungsoo-ssi. Gomawo." Yixing eomma tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepadaku sedari tadi.

"Aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu eomma. Terima kasih telah merawat Jongin, telah menyayanginya sepenuh hatimu. Dan kali ini, terima kasih telah mempercayai diriku eomma." Jawabku lembut. Dan lagi-lagi aku lihat kristal putih itu turun dari mata Yixing eomma.

"Noona! Gomawo. Terimakasih telah membuat Jongin tertawa seperti dulu lagi. Aku tidak pernah melihat musang bajingan itu tertawa seperti ini sebelumnya. Terakhir, saat keluarga Kim menganggkatnya. Itu sudah sangat lama. Gomawo noona! Kau memang yang terbaik. Saranghae noona! Ah andai saja aku yang mengenalmu lebih dulu noona." Kata Sehun dengan sedikit rasa menyesal diakhir kalimatnya. Aku, Yixing eomma dan Krystal hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Ne eonnie. Gomawo ne. Terima kasih telah membuatnya lupa dengan club malam. Semenjak dua bulan yang lalu mungkin, tidak ada lagi yeoja gila yang selalu bicara bahwa Jongin oppa telah menghamilinya. Begitu juga dengan Sehun oppa. Saat Jongin oppa tidak pergi ke club malam, aku yakin musang jelek dan cadel disebelahku ini juga tidak akan pergi kesana. Aku berharap akan ada satu malaikat lagi yang bisa menyelamatkan Sehun oppa seperti kau menyelamatkan Jongin oppa. Saranghae eonnie." Krystal ternyata tidak mau kalah untuk mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

_Dan aku akan membencimu Tuhan jika kau mengatakan bahwa kebahagiaan ini hanyalah mimpi.._

Kami berbincang cukup lama. Membicarakan tentang Jongin. Bagaimana orangtuanya yang dengan kejamnya membiarkan bayi mungin menangis dan kedinginan didepan sebuah tiang listrik. Menceritakan bagaimana sepupu Yixing eomma melihatnya dan membawa bayi mungil itu ke Yixing eomma sebagai bayi pertama yang Yixing eomma dan suaminya urus di panti asuhan ini. Menceritakan bagaimana nama Jongin dibuat. Aku bahkan baru tahu bahwa Jongin adalah nama gabungan dari nama sepupu Yixing eomma dan kekasihnya. Sepupu Yixing eomma bernama Jongdae. Dan kekasihnya bernama Xiumin. Nama 'Jong' diambil dari nama depan 'Jongdae' dan 'In' dari nama akhir 'Xiumin'.

Kami juga membicarakan tentang masa kecil Jongin bersama Sehun dan Krystal. Tentang bagaimana Jongin yang penyayang, Jongin yang ceria lalu mendadak berubah menjadi Jongin yang acuh dan cuek karena mengetahui kondisi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Jongin yang membenci dunia dan kenyataan. Jongin yang egois dan pemarah. Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan. Kenapa tidak menyusul huh?! Kalian tahu betapa sulitnya mengurusi anak-anak sialan itu sendirian?! Dan kalian hanya mengobrol dan tertawa seperti ini tanpa aku huh?!" Suara berat milik Jongin menginstrupsi acara bercerita antara kami.

"Appa!" Teriak Sehun dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Jangan bermimpi Sehun. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi menjadi appa mu." Ucap Jongin dingin.

"Wae? Kyungsoo noona saja sudah bersedia aku panggil eomma." Kata Sehun masih dengan nada menggodanya. Sementara Jongin hanya melihatku seolah-olah menanyakan 'apa itu benar?'. Yang aku balas dengan senyumman yang tak akan bisa Jongin baca artinya 'iya' atau 'tidak'.

"Ah ne appa. Aku juga sudah memanggil Kyungsoo eonnie dengan panggilan eomma." Krystal kali ini mencoba menimpali kegiatan menggoda Jongin.

"Ayolah Kai. Kita akan menjadi keluarga bahagia. Kim Jongin sebagai appa, Kim Kyungsoo sebagai eomma. Dan mereka memiliki anak bernama Kim Sehun dan Kim Krystal. Aigoo… kita adalah keluarga sempurna!" Pekik Sehun sambil memberikan aegyo yang sukses membuatku tertawa. Aku tidak percaya namja seperti Sehun bisa melakukan aegyo dengan baik.

"Menjijikkan. Demi Tuhan. Yixing eomma, apa aku boleh membunuh dua anak ini?" Kata Jongin sambil menatap Krystal dan Sehun malas. Dan kami -aku, Sehun, Krystal dan Yixing eomma- tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nah Jongin, jadi kau sudah tau bagaimana rasanya mengurus anak-anak itu? Tapi mengurus mereka semua jauh lebih mudah daripada aku mengurus anak brandal yang suka membobol warung tetangga setiap malam seperti kalian bertiga." Ucap Yixing eomma lembut disela tawa kami dan Sehun dan Krystal serentak berhenti tertawa.

"Ah eomma, saat itu kami hanya ingin memakan chiki. Aku dan Jonginbaru berumur 5tahun. Dan salahkan Krystal yang sudah ikut dengan kami padahal umurnya masih 2tahun." Jelas Sehun sambil menunduk. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Sehun yang cool di depanku saat malam itu berubah menjadi namja manja yang sangat imut sekarang. Bagaimana bisa?

"Ah sudahlah eomma, kali ini kau tidak perlu takut. Karena aku berjanji anak-anak yang ada disini tidak akan menjadi manusia bajingan seperti aku, Sehun dan Krystal." Ucap Jongin kalem.

"Kita harus pergi, Soo." Lanjutnya sambil mengajakku berdiri dari dudukku.

"Eh? Kemana? Aku belum mau pulang, Jongin." Kataku sambil mengerutkan dahiku.

"Kau ingatkan tentang diriku kan chagi? Keluarga bukan hanya panti asuhan ini. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu ke appa dan Chanyeol hyung. Memberitahu mereka tentang malaikatku yang akan menjadi bagian keluarga Kim sebagai istri dari Kim Jongin. Kajja. Mereka sudah menunggu."

* * *

HAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! /keluar dari ketek Soo Man ajushi/

aku langsung ngepost 3 chapter nih sekarang. duh maaf yah kalo ceritanya absurd maksud gaje gak berbentuk dan berantakan :(

oh yah maaf yah kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan. soalnya kan Kai, Sehun sama Krystal itu udah bareng-bareng sejak kecil jadi ceritanya aku buat mereka terbiasa ngomong kasar.

oke back to nature(?) maksud aku back to story~~

Kyungsoo udah mau dikenalin nih ke mertua~

oh yah aku mau nampung ide nih buat kehidupannya bang Chanyeol. kalian maunya Chanyeol masih sayang sama Kyungsoo atau udah lupa dan cinta banget sama Baekhyun?

vote yah! ;;)

oh yah. aku mau curhat. aku lagi galau maksimal nih :(

aku khawatir bgt sama kondisi Kai sekarang. aku mau ke Seoul sekarang terus ke dorm EXO terus meluk Kai. SEKARANG. #okeinimimpibanget

well, yuk sama-sama doa semoga pacar aku /digampar Kai stans/ gak kenapa-napa. dan juga semua member EXO sehat selalu~AMIN!

oh yah, aku minta doa kalian yah. besok aku udah harus UAS. oke jadi anak kelas 3 emang merepotkan.

minta doa dan dukungan kalian buat ujianku besok yah^^

aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! aku mau lebih deket sama kalian lagi. follow twitter aku yuk ErnasTiaraa . tanpa babibu, kalian mention aku follback langsung aku follback detik itu juga! #lebay ohyah, aku juga ngadmin di OhSehunID sama JongInINDO ;)

makasih buat yang udah review. udah dibales di pm yah B)

dan makasih buat temen sekelas aku panggil saja namanya mama baek yang telah menyebarkan virus kpop sehingga aku menjadi seperti ini. SARANGHAE MAMA BAEK :3 :*

and last..

REVIEW YAH CHINGU! MUACH MUACH!

/buingbuing bareng Sehun/winks bareng Baekhyun/ kekamar bareng Kai/


	10. Chapter 10

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDo

Genre : Gatau nanti tentuin sendiri aja ._.

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Tapi seiring berjalannya FF ini, pemain lain bakalan banyak berkeliaran~~

WARNING! Newbie, GS Typo. Kalo gaksuka disarankan klik CLOSE segera :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because You're Just For Me**

**by : Ernas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami berbincang cukup lama. Membicarakan tentang Jongin. Bagaimana orangtuanya yang dengan kejamnya membiarkan bayi mungin menangis dan kedinginan didepan sebuah tiang listrik. Menceritakan bagaimana sepupu Yixing eomma melihatnya dan membawa bayi mungil itu ke Yixing eomma sebagai bayi pertama yang Yixing eomma dan suaminya urus di panti asuhan ini. Menceritakan bagaimana nama Jongin dibuat. Aku bahkan baru tahu bahwa Jongin adalah nama gabungan dari nama sepupu Yixing eomma dan kekasihnya. Sepupu Yixing eomma bernama Jongdae. Dan kekasihnya bernama Xiumin. Nama 'Jong' diambil dari nama depan 'Jongdae' dan 'In' dari nama akhir 'Xiumin'.

Kami juga membicarakan tentang masa kecil Jongin bersama Sehun dan Krystal. Tentang bagaimana Jongin yang penyayang, Jongin yang ceria lalu mendadak berubah menjadi Jongin yang acuh dan cuek karena mengetahui kondisi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Jongin yang membenci dunia dan kenyataan. Jongin yang egois dan pemarah. Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan. Kenapa tidak menyusul huh?! Kalian tahu betapa sulitnya mengurusi anak-anak sialan itu sendirian?! Dan kalian hanya mengobrol dan tertawa seperti ini tanpa aku huh?!" Suara berat milik Jongin menginstrupsi acara bercerita antara kami.

"Appa!" Teriak Sehun dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Jangan bermimpi Sehun. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi menjadi appa mu." Ucap Jongin dingin.

"Wae? Kyungsoo noona saja sudah bersedia aku panggil eomma." Kata Sehun masih dengan nada menggodanya. Sementara Jongin hanya melihatku seolah-olah menanyakan 'apa itu benar?'. Yang aku balas dengan senyumman yang tak akan bisa Jongin baca artinya 'iya' atau 'tidak'.

"Ah ne appa. Aku juga sudah memanggil Kyungsoo eonnie dengan panggilan eomma." Krystal kali ini mencoba menimpali kegiatan menggoda Jongin.

"Ayolah Kai. Kita akan menjadi keluarga bahagia. Kim Jongin sebagai appa, Kim Kyungsoo sebagai eomma. Dan mereka memiliki anak bernama Kim Sehun dan Kim Krystal. Aigoo… kita adalah keluarga sempurna!" Pekik Sehun sambil memberikan aegyo yang sukses membuatku tertawa. Aku tidak percaya namja seperti Sehun bisa melakukan aegyo dengan baik.

"Menjijikkan. Demi Tuhan. Yixing eomma, apa aku boleh membunuh dua anak ini?" Kata Jongin sambil menatap Krystal dan Sehun malas. Dan kami -aku, Sehun, Krystal dan Yixing eomma- tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nah Jongin, jadi kau sudah tau bagaimana rasanya mengurus anak-anak itu? Tapi mengurus mereka semua jauh lebih mudah daripada aku mengurus anak brandal yang suka membobol warung tetangga setiap malam seperti kalian bertiga." Ucap Yixing eomma lembut disela tawa kami dan Sehun dan Krystal serentak berhenti tertawa.

"Ah eomma, saat itu kami hanya ingin memakan chiki. Aku dan Jonginbaru berumur 5tahun. Dan salahkan Krystal yang sudah ikut dengan kami padahal umurnya masih 2tahun." Jelas Sehun sambil menunduk. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Sehun yang cool di depanku saat malam itu berubah menjadi namja manja yang sangat imut sekarang. Bagaimana bisa?

"Ah sudahlah eomma, kali ini kau tidak perlu takut. Karena aku berjanji anak-anak yang ada disini tidak akan menjadi manusia bajingan seperti aku, Sehun dan Krystal." Ucap Jongin kalem.

"Kita harus pergi, Soo." Lanjutnya sambil mengajakku berdiri dari dudukku.

"Eh? Kemana? Aku belum mau pulang, Jongin." Kataku sambil mengerutkan dahiku.

"Kau ingatkan tentang diriku kan chagi? Keluarga bukan hanya panti asuhan ini. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu ke appa dan Chanyeol hyung. Memberitahu mereka tentang malaikatku yang akan menjadi bagian keluarga Kim sebagai istri dari Kim Jongin. Kajja. Mereka sudah menunggu."

* * *

**[Chapter 10]  
**

*Kyungsoo pov*

Jongin menarik tanganku lembut. Aku hanya terdiam mendapat perlakuan dari Jongin. Terlalu sibuk mencerna kata-kata Jongin tadi.

"Nah eomma, Sehun, Krys, aku dan Kyungsoo pulang dulu ne? Annyeong." Jongin sedikit menundukkan diri sedangkan aku masih diam dan tak bergeming sama sekali.

_Apakah aku siap?_

* * *

Selama perjalanan aku lebih memilih diam. Aku masih bingung apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Soo?" Tangan Jongin menyentuh pipiku lembut. Aku hanya menoleh.

"Kau tahu? Hubunganku dengan appa sudah membaik. Ah ani. Sangat membaik." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Seminggu saat kau benar-benar menjauhiku, aku benar-benar kacau dan terpuruk. Dan saat itulah kali pertama aku melihat appa sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi aku masih bersikap dingin dan enggan menjawab banyak untuk setiap pertanyaan yang appa berikan." Jelas Jongin.

"Lalu?"

"Malam itu, appa bilang suhu badanku naik dan aku demam tinggi. Appa bilang aku mengiggau memanggil namamu. Appa benar-benar khawatir denganku. Dan dipagi hsri saat aku bangun, aku melihat appa tidur disisi ranjangku sambil menggenggam tanganku." Lanjut Jongin lagi.

"Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya tentangmu, Soo. Sungguh bahkan semua yang hari ini terjadi adalah permintaan appa. Ah ya, appa juga memintaku menjadi direktur baru di perusahaannya karena Chanyeol hyung akan mengurus perusahaan appa di Jepang." Lanjut Jongin.

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan Jongin. Chanyeol akan pergi ke Jepang? Jadi aku dan Chanyeol akan benar-benar dipisahkan? Tiba-tiba saja sekelibat pertanyaan terbesit dalam otakku saat sadar aku akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Apa yang akan Jongin lakukan jika saja Jongin tahu tentang aku dan Jongin? Apa Jongin akan membenciku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol saat tahu bahwa aku adalah kekasih Jongin. Apa dia akan senang? Atau marah? Atau sedih? Atau—

"Soo, kita sudah sampai." Suara Jongin membubarkan lamunanku.

Jongin membuka pintu lalu membiarkan tangannya menggenggam tanganku lembut. Aku masih diam dan menuruti semua tindakan Jongin.

"Soo, gwenchana? Kau diam sedari tadi. Kau sakit?" Kata Jongin sambil memegang keningku. Dan aku hanya senyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Soo. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan membunuh orang yang sudah mencampakkanmu selama ini Kyung. Aku berjanji." Kata Jongin lembut diakhiri dengan mengecup punggung tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum miris.

* * *

Sekarang aku sudah berada dirumah Jongin dan itu juga berarti berada di rumah Chanyeol. Rumah yang tak pernah aku singgahi saat menjadi kekasih Chanyeol selama 1 tahun sekaligus rumah yang akan aku singgahi bersama Jongin yang baru saja menjadi kekasihku siang tadi. Rumah yang selalu Chanyeol hindari saat aku bertanya 'dimana rumahmu, Channie?' sekaligus rumah yang terbuka lebar untukku tanpa harus aku bertanya 'dimana rumahmu Jonginnie?'

Aku memperhatikan rumah mewah ini. Apa alasan Chanyeol selalu menghindariku mengajak kerumahnya? Ini rumah yang sangat mewah. Pagar tinggi berwana keperakan menyambut rumah ini didepan. Dinding rumah didominasi warna abu-abu dan putih menambah kesan mewah nan minimalis dirumah ini. Saat aku masuk kedalam, aku disuguhkan berbagai barang-barang mewah. Pertanyaan seputar 'mengapa Chanyeol menyembunyikan ini dariku' pun menghantui pikiranku.

"Aku pulang!" Teriak Jongin lembut. Tak ada jawaban.

"Hhh… mungkin mereka masih berada dikantor. Aku akan menelfon mereka." Jongin bergumam sendiri.

Namun tak butuh beberapa lama, suara berat yang sangat aku kenali berteriak cukup kencang dari lantai atas.

"Kkamjong? Kau kah itu? Apakah kau benar-benar membawa malaikatmu huh?!" Tepat! Ini suara Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggunakan kacamata. Bahkan saat terakhir aku bertemu dengannya Chanyeol tidak memakai kacamata. Chanyeol turun sambil melepas kacamatanya lalu manaruhnya di kantung kemeja dan membenerakan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ah annyeonghaseyo. Nan Chan— Kyungsoo?" Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna saat menatapku sedangkan aku hanya menunduk tak berani menatap Chanyeol atau Jongin.

"Eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal? Ah jadi tinggal mengenalkan malaikat ini ke appa. Bagaimana hyung? Aku benarkan? Malaikatku ini sangat cantik." Jelas Jongin dengan nada yang bangga.

"Sangat. Sangat cantik karena selalu sukses membuat aku mengingat semuanya." Ucap Chanyeol lirih. Matanya masih menatapku dalam dan semakin membuat aku takut. Untunglah Jongin tidak mendengarnya.

"Well, sejak kapan kalian saling kenal? Kau mengapa tidak memberitahu padaku kalau kau sudah kenal Chanyeol hyung chagi?" Tanya Jongin lembut.

Rasanya aku mau mati sekarang juga.

"Ah mi-mian Jonginnie. A-aku lupa untuk bilang itu." Jawabku gugup dan masih mempertahankan posisiku yang menunduk.

"Gwenchana chagi. Kau terlihat sangat lucu saat gugup seperti ini. Hahahahaha."

"Jadi, adikku sendiri yang menjadi penyelamat untukmu, Kyung? Adikku sendiri yang berhasil membantumu melupakanku, Kyung? Namja beruntung itu adalah adikku sendiri?" Chanyeol berkata lirih disela tawa Jongin. Jongin langsung diam dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Jawab aku Kyung. Mengapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya? Mengapa kau tidak jujur padaku atau pada Jongin?" Kali ini nada Chanyeol meninggi. Kurasakan pelupuk mataku yang sudah penuh dengan air mata dan siap menetes jika sekali saja aku memejamkan mataku.

"KYUNG JAWAB AKU!" Bentak Chanyeol sambil meremas bahuku. Dan aku sudah benar-benar menangis sekarang.

"Yak! Hyung! Apa maksudmu huh? Lepaskan Kyungsoo! Kau menyakitinya!" Kali ini suara Jongin tak kalah tinggi. Jongin melepaskan remasan Chanyeol dibahuku sambil terus terusan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Hyung ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Setelah cukup lama, Jongin kembali membuka percakapan antara kami bertiga. Aku menggenggam jemari Jongin kuat. Berharap dengan cara ini Tuhan memberikanku sedikit kekuatan.

Chanyeol diam. Dia masih menatapku dan sesekali menatap Jongin. Lalu menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini, Kyung?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah bertanya padaku dan membuatku semakin kalut.

"Sebegitu bencinyakah kau padaku, Kyung? Kau ingin membalas semua ini denganku lewat Jongin? Kau hanya mempermainkannya? Kau—"

"Ani! Aku mencintai Jongin, Chan! Sangat! Bahkan aku mati rela detik ini juga kalau Jongin… membenciku." Aku memotong ucapan Chanyeol tegas. Namun berubah lirih diakhirnya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?! Seseorang jelaskan padaku!" Jongin mulai geram. Dia melepas kasar tautan jemariku dan aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau yang bilang padaku untuk mengejar namja itukan, Chan? Kau yang bilang padaku kalau aku harus membuktikan bahwa aku sangat mencintai namja itu. Dan kau juga yang bilang untuk tidak pernah melepaskan namja itu seperti aku melepaskanmu. Aku sudah melakukan semuanya, Chan. Gomawo." Kataku lirih sambil tersenyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Tapi mengapa kau tidak bilang bahwa namja itu adalah adikku sendiri Kyung? Oh Tuhan bahkan kau juga menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku adalah mantan kekasihmu?! Kau juga menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku yang membuatmu menangis selama 4tahun lamanya? Bahwa aku adalah namja brengsek yang dibenci adikku karena telah membuat malaikatnya menangis dimalam hari disebuah halte usang yang aku yakini itu adalah tempat kita bertemu untuk pertama sekalinya! Apa — "

_**PRAAAANNNGGG**_

Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya saat terdengar suara beda kaca terjatuh. Dan aku menemukan sosok yang baru saja aku kenal. Baekhyun.

"K-Kyung-Kyungsoo?" Ucapnya terbata-bata. Sementara didekat kakinya banyak terdepat serpihan gelas pecah dan cairan minuman yang membasahi kakinya.

Aku terpatung melihat Baekhyun disana. Aku kaget karena tebakkanku tentang Baekhyun benar dan juga kaget karena Chanyeol langsung menuju arah Baekhyun sambil membersihkan serpihan gelas dan air di kaki Baekhyun.

Sementara itu, aku lihat Jongin yang sedang menahan tangis dan marahnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan rahangnya mengeras. Aku tahu Jongin sangat membenciku sekarang.

"Appa pulang. Ah ada tamu rupanya. Eh? Baekkie? Gwenchana? Ada apa ini?" Suara berat lainnya-yang aku yakini adalah Tuan Kim- menyapa telinga kami.

"Soo, pulanglah." Kata Jongin pelan dan sangat lirih. Aku hanya diam tidak mengindahkan perintah Jongin.

"Yak Jongin! Appa belum banyak bicara dengan malaikatmu!" Bentak Tuan Kim namun terdengar sangat halus dan lembut.

"Ah choenen Kim Leeteuk imnida. Bangapta er…" Lanjut Tuan Kim.

"Kyungsoo. Bangapta." Jawabku purau.

"Aku akan menelfon Sehun untuk mengantarmu pulang, Soo. Aku pusing." Jongin menatap mataku lembut sambil tersenyum. Tapi aku tahu, ada berjuta rasa kesal, marah dan sedih disana yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dariku.

"Shireo!" Jawabku. "Aku mau pulang bersamamu. Kau bilang jika aku pergi bersamamu, maka kau juga yang akan mengantarkanku pulang." Lanjutku sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Berharap Jongin luluh dan aku bisa berbicara padanya. Namun usahaku tak berbuahkan hasil.

"Aku pusing." Jawabnya dingin.

_**DEG!**_

Sungguh aku benar-benar benci Jongin menggunakan nada dingin itu padaku.

Saat aku dan Jongin masih saling bertatap, kurasakan seorang yeoja memelukku sambil menangis.

Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku membencimu, Kyungsoo! Sungguh! Sangat membencimu! Kau membuat keluarga ini hancur dalam sekejap mata saat kau hadir. Lihat! Jongin menjadi dingin kembali dan Chanyeol berubah! Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan kau hadir di keluarga ini lebih lama lagi! Aku berjanji!" Ucap Baekhyun purau dan pelan disela tangisnya. Tubuhku mengaku sempurna.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara milik Tuan Kim menginstrupsi kami. Namun, suara itu bagaikan angin berlalu untuk Jongin dan Chanyeol. Jongin berjalan menuju -yang aku yakin- kamarnya dan Chanyeol menaikki anak tangga sambil terburu-buru dan disusul oleh Baekhyun.

"Josonghamnida, Tuan Kim." Kataku purau. "Aku yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Josonghamnida." Lanjutku.

"Duduklah." Perintah Tuan Kim. Dan aku menurut. "Aku panggil maid untuk membersihkan ini semua. Tunggu sebentar." Lanjutnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Tuan Kim sudah datang kembali dan duduk tepat didepanku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lembut tapi sangat serius.

Akhirnya, aku menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan tentang Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan alur yang sama tanpa ada hal yang aku tambahkan atau aku kurangkan. Aku menceritakannya sampai aku menangis dan lemas. Tapi aku lega, setidaknya aku bisa meluapkan semuanya sekarang.

"Sungguh. Aku mencintai Jongin. Sangat. Tapi aku bohong jika aku benar-benar melupakan Chanyeol. Melupakan cinta pertama sangatlah sulit. Tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku sudah sama sekali tidak mencintai Chanyeol. Aku mencintai Jongin. Hanya Jongin." Tuturku untuk mengakhiri ceritaku.

"Aku tidak tahu harus apa. Bagaimana bisa dua putraku seperti ini hanya karena seorang yeoja. Bahkan sejak kecil mereka tidak pernah bertengkar hanya karena seorang yeoja. Kecuali yah.. Jongin. Dia memang tidak suka dengan Baekhyun. Tapi mereka tidak pernah seperti ini seingatku. Aigoo.. bagaimana ini?" Gumam Tuan Kim.

"Josonghamnida." Ucapku lirih.

"Gwenchana Kyungso-ya. Tidak usah khawatir, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku ne?" Tuan Kim mencoba menenangkanku. Dan itu cukup berhasil.

"Sepertinya Sehun sudah datang. Pulanglah. Kau terlihat sangat kacau. Kembali lagi besok dengam fikiran jernihmu ne? Kita selesaikan semua ini. Aku ada dipihakmu Kyungsoo-ya. Tenang saja."

Aku berdiri lalu menunduk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum aku keluar dari rumah itu. Aku menatap pintu kamar Jongin dan tersenyum miris.

Saat diluar, Sehun telah menungguku diatas motornya. Buru-buru Sehun membuka helmnya.

"Noona gwencahana?" Tanya Sehun panik. Aku hanya menangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Antarkan aku pulang ne? Aku butuh istirahat." Kataku lembut dan langsung di'iya'kan oleh Sehun.

* * *

Sehun mengantarkanku pulang dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Bahkan, Sehun mengantarkanku sampai depan pintu appartemenku. Dan pulang saat Luhan sudah membukakan pintunya.

Setibanya di appartement, aku langsung memeluk Luhan erat dan menangis sejadinya. Menumpahkan segalanya yang aku tahan sejak tadi didalam tangisku.

"Waeyo guerae?" Tanyanya lembut dan aku menggeleng.

"Tenangkan dirimu lalu ceritakan semuanya padaku." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap punggungku lembut.

"Lu, aku mau bertemu eomma dan appa." Kataku gagap karena aku masih menangis dipelukan Luhan.

"Besok pagi kita kesana ne?" Tanya Luhan dan aku hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Entah semalam aku tidur jam berapa. Aku benar-benar menumpahkan semuanya semalam dengan Luhan. Berteriak, merajuk dan masih banyak lagi hal keanak-anakan lainnya yang aku lakukan. Tapi setidaknya, dengan begitu sekarang aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Dan akibat terlalu khawatir denganku, Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamaku dan menyewakan appartementnya. Luhan adalah segalanya untukku.

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang setia memakan waktu dengan cepat. Pukul 7 pagi. Aku dan Luhan sudah rapih dan sedang bersiap-siap. Bukan. Kami bukan ingin ke kampus. Seperti janji Luhan semalam, aku dan Luhan akan bertemu eomma dan appa.

* * *

Aku dan Luhan sudah sampai pada tempat tujuan kami. Aku membawakan dua bucket bunga lily untuk kedua orang tuaku.

Aku dan Luhan berdiri di pagar tanah luas yang dihiasi banyak batu nisan disana. Kami berjalan menuju dimana eomma dan appa tertidur dengan sangat tenang dan nyaman sehingga mereka lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bangun.

Aku kaget setengah mati saat melihat namja yang sangat ku kenal sedang berjongkok di antara dua batu nisan dekat dengan pusara eomma dan appa.

"Entahlah eomma, appa, aku hanya benar-benar —-"

"Sehun?" Potongku saat Sehun -namja yang berjongkok tadi- sedang berbincang dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Eh noona? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Katanya sambil berdiri dan menyeka ujung kedua matanya. Sehun menangis.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Ah Sehun, ini Luhan. Teman yang sudah ku anggap seperti kakaku sendiri. Lu, ini Sehun. Teman Jongin yang pernah aku ceritakan." Kataku sambil menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Bangasimida Luhan noona." Kata Sehun sambil menundukkan badanya.

"Ah bangapta Sehunnie. Tidak usah panggil aku noona ne? Aku benci terlihat tua." Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengat pernyataan Luhan tadi.

"Noona, apa Jongin tahu ini?" Tanya Sehun dan aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Nanti, jika sudah saatnya aku akan beritahu. Jadi kau jangan bilang tentang ini arra? Ah aku dan Luhan bertemu orang tuaku dulu ne?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, aku dan Luhan langsung berjongkok diantara dua pusara lalu menaruh bucket bungaku di masing-masing pusara dan memanjatkan doa.

"Eomma bogoshippo. Maaf aku tidak datang kemari selama dua bulan terakhir. Maaf." Kataku purau sambil mememuk batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama eomma disana. Luhan mengelus punggungku pelan.

"Eomma aku lelah. Aku sangat lelah eomma. Aku benci dengan semua ini eomma. Aku benci. Mengapa Tuhan tak pernah membiarkan aku bahagia? Sehari saja eomma. Sehari. Bahkan untuk waktu sehari pun Tuhan enggan memberikannya." Suaraku semakin purau karena aku menahan tangisku. Ini menyakitkan.

"Aku lelah eomma. Sangat lelah. Bolehkah aku beristirahat disebelahmu? Menyusulmu dan bertemu denganmu dan appa disana? Jeball eomma. Aku mohon. Aku sudah tak punya alasan untuk tetap ada di dunia yang kejam ini. Jeball eomma. Hiks." Dan tembok kekuatanku runtuh. Aku menangis sejadinya. Dan aku kaget saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. Ini bukan tangan Luhan. Aku mendongak keatas untuk mencari tahu tangan siapa ini.

"Sehunnie? Wae? Belum pulang?" Tanyaku saat aku tahu siapa pemilik tangan di pundakku ini. Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau sudah tak punya alasan untuk bertahan hidup eoh?" Tanyanya sinis. Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi. Mengapa sakit saat Sehun menanyakan itu? Padahal aku baru saja mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Kalau begitu matilah. Dan biarkan Jongin menjadi pribadinya yang lama. Jongin yang dingin, acuh dan tidak perduli. Biarkanlah Jongin semakin percaya bahwa cinta hanyalah sebuah khayalan." Lanjut Sehun saat tahu aku tidak merespon apapun.

"Sehun benar, Kyung. Kalau memang posisiku tak kau anggap untuk membuatmu bertahan, maka anggaplah posisi Jongin, Kyung. Jongin membutuhkanmu." Sahut Luhan dan sukses membuat hatiku mencelos karena ucapannya.

Aku berpindah kearah pusara appa. Memeluk batu nisan itu erat.

"Appa bogoshippo. Maaf aku tidak menghampirimu selama dua bulan. Merindukanku eoh?" Aku benci saat ini. Aku ingin bercanda dengan sosok appa. Bukan dengan batu nisan ini.

"Appa hiks.. aku lelah appa. Aku butuh appa. Aku sangat butuh appa. Appa diciptakan untuk menguatkan anaknya bukan? Aku butuh penguatan dari appa. Sangat butuh appa. Aku butuh appa. Hiks.." Lagi. Tangisku pecah untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Noona, izinkan aku menjadi sosok yang menguatkanmu. Jeball. Aku benar-benar tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat buruk." Lagi-lagi Sehun menyahuti obrolanku dengan orang tuaku. Aku hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Gomawo Sehunnie." Ucapku lirih sambil berdiri dan bertukar posisi dengan Luhan.

"Eomma. Hiks.. hiks.. Mianata. Hiks.. aku gagal merawat dan menjaga Kyungsoo. Hikss. Eomma mianata. Hiks.." Aku merasakan hatiku hancur saat mendengar suara lembut Luhan. Luhan menangis. Dan itu karena aku.

Luhan adalah sosok kuat dan tegar. Apapun itu masalahnya Luhan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Bahkan saat appa dan eomma meninggal, Luhanlah yang tetap tersenyum meskipun terkadang ia meneteskan airmata. Tapi kali ini? Didepanku, Luhan menangis sejadinya sambil memeluk batu nisan eomma. Aku tahu, Luhan pasti lelah. Dinding kekuatannya runtuh dan aku harap dinding itu akan bangkit kembali dengan cepat.

Luhan menggeser posisi berjongkoknya menghadap pusara appa. Dan lagi, Luhan menangis sambil memeluk batu nisan itu. Aku benci apa yang ku lihat sekarang. Aku benci melihat Luhan menangis karena rasa bersalahnya. Padahal kenyataannya, Luhan sukses menjaga dan merawatku. Bahkan sangat sukses. Luhan selalu bisa menjadi penguatku saat aku merasa lelah dan lemah. Luhan menjadi alasanku untuk tersenyum apapun yang terjadi padaku. Luhan segalanya untukku.

_Apa karena ucapanku tadi kau menjadi seperti ini, Lu? Mianata.._

Luhan menyudahi perbincangannya. Lalu berdiri dan menyeka ujung kedua matanya. Aku langsung berdiri dan memeluknya erat. Mengucapkan minta maaf atas ucapanku tadi. Aku sadar, Luhan-lah alasanku bertahan selama ini. Luhan malaikat bagiku.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, aku dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang. Baru saja berbalik kami dikagetkan dengan suara cadel seorang namja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Aku kaget dia masih ada disini.

"Mengapa tidak pulang Sehunnie?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan meninggalkan lapangan luas berhiaskan batu nisan ini.

"Menunggu kalian. Apa kalian keberatan jika aku antar pulang? Aku bawa mobil milik Jongdae hyung."

Aku dan Luhan menggeleng serempak. Lalu tertawa karena aksi kami yang bersamaan. Bahkan Tuhan telah memberikan aku dan Luhan ikatan batin yang kuat.

"Aku dan Luhan membawa mobil Sehunnie. Gomawo. Lain kali saja ne? Lagi pula kami harus ke kampus." Kataku lembut sambil menepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

* * *

Aku datang terlambat ke kampus hari ini. Untunglah mata kuliah pertama adalah seni rupa yang diajar oleh Minho songsaenim yang sangat baik hati. Jadi, aku tidak harus mendapat hukuman berat karena datang terlambat.

Selesai dari kuliah, aku langsung menghampiri Luhan di kantin. Mengajaknya untuj segera mengantarkan aku kerumah Jongin detik itu juga. Aku tidak mau membiarkan masalah ini lebih lama lagi sehari saja. Aku tidak mau.

Tapi, sesampainya di kantin, aku dikejutkan oleh pemandangan aneh. Aku melihat Luhan sedang mengobrol dengan namja! Untuk sekian lama, yang aku tahu Luhan bukanlah seorang yang mudah dekat dengan namja. Tapi kali ini? Bahkan mereka tertawa bersama.

_Siapa namja ini?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

AKU KEMBALI DENGAN FF ABSURD INI!

mian.. mian.. mian.. minggu ini aku cuma bisa ngasih satu chapter yang mudah-mudahan panjang. ini chapter terpanjang yang aku buat.

hayuluh banyak banget vote buat chanyeol-kyungsoo. aku bingung. jadi di chap ini belum terlalu ketauan kan chanyeol gimana?:3

makasih buat yang udah baca ff absur nan gaje ini. makasih buat para silent readers yang masih nyempetin baca ff ini walaupun tanpa jejak. dan makasih buat para reviewers yang setia ngasih review setiap chapter dan aku bersyukur gaada bash atau flame di review kalian.

like usually, review aku bales di pm :3

BOCORAN NIH! MINGGU DEPAN HUNHAN SHIPPER BERSIAP SIAP OKE?! :3

follow twitter aku yuk :) /ErnasTiaraa

cukup mention followback dan detik itu juga aku followback tanpa babibubebo. aku mau lebih deket dan lebih akrab lagi sama kalian. :)

last but not least

REVIEW PLEASE ^^

*buingbuing bareng Sehun*winks bareng Baekhyun*boboan bareng Kai*


	11. Chapter 11

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDo

Genre : Gatau nanti tentuin sendiri aja ._.

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Tapi seiring berjalannya FF ini, pemain lain bakalan banyak berkeliaran~~

WARNING! Newbie, GS Typo. Kalo gaksuka disarankan klik CLOSE segera :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because You're Just For Me**

**by : Ernas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku datang terlambat ke kampus hari ini. Untunglah mata kuliah pertama adalah seni rupa yang diajar oleh Minho songsaenim yang sangat baik hati. Jadi, aku tidak harus mendapat hukuman berat karena datang terlambat.

Selesai dari kuliah, aku langsung menghampiri Luhan di kantin. Mengajaknya untuj segera mengantarkan aku kerumah Jongin detik itu juga. Aku tidak mau membiarkan masalah ini lebih lama lagi sehari saja. Aku tidak mau.

Tapi, sesampainya di kantin, aku dikejutkan oleh pemandangan aneh. Aku melihat Luhan sedang mengobrol dengan namja! Untuk sekian lama, yang aku tahu Luhan bukanlah seorang yang mudah dekat dengan namja. Tapi kali ini? Bahkan mereka tertawa bersama.

_Siapa namja ini?_

* * *

**[Chapter 11]**

*Author pov*

"Luhan? Nug- SEHUNNIE?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat saat melihat namja yang sedang bersama Luhan sekarang.

"Ne noona? Hahahaha. Awas matamu keluar nanti noona . Hahahahahah." Sehun malah menertawai respon Kyungsoo karena mata bulatnya yang hampir keluar itu. Tidak ini hiperbola.

"Yak! Berhenti tertawa Sehun!" Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Sehun dengan sedikit 'mengusap' kepala Sehun terus menerus selama Sehun masih tertawa.

Sedangkan Sehun? Ia kesenangan karena berhasil membuat noona-nya merajauk kesal meskipun harus menahan sakit karena di jitak terus menerus oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ah ne ne. Aku kalah kali ini, Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo malas saat melihat Sehun yang tidak henti-hentinya tertawa. "Apa aku boleh bergabung?" Lanjut Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku akan dibunuh oleh eonnie mu ini noona jika aku bilang 'Tidak noona. Tidak boleh. Pergilah dan cari tempat lain.' " Ucap Sehun sambil mencoba mempraktekan bagaimana seandainya Sehun menolak Kyungsoo untuk bergabung.

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kyungsoo duduk di kursi panjang tepat disebelah Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menopang dagunya dan menghadap Sehun yang sedang melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"Berkuliah. Apa lagi yang aku lakukan huh? Membersihkan kampus ini? Oh ayolah noona. Aku ini terlalu tampan untuk seorang office boy." Jawab Sehun santai dengan tingkat kepedean yang diluar batas. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas namun beberapa detik kemudian memekik cukup keras.

"MWO? KAU BERKULIAH DISINI?!" Ucap Kyungsoo ulang sambil menggebrak meja dan berdiri.

"Yah Kyung! Kita masih ditempat umum bodoh!" Luhan buru-buru berdiri dan memaksakan sahabatnya itu duduk kembali. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat pemandangan didepannya ini.

"Sudah lama. Aku berbeda dua tingkat denganmu noona. Kau ada di semester tengah eoh? Semester 4. Jadi aku semester 2." Jelas Sehun kalem.

"T-tapi k-kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Masih terlalu tidak percaya bahwa sahabat dari kekasihnya adalah hoobae-nya sendiri.

"Hhhhh~ kau tahu? Kalian terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kalian. Datang ke kampus, mengikuti mata kuliah, lalu pergi ke kantin atau perpustakaan. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kalian lakukan di kampus selain itu?" Kyungsoo dan Luhan tercengang bersamaan.

"Aku mengenal kalian. Aku sering melihat kalian berdua dan dengan sengaja mengikuti kalian. Haha aku seperti seorang secret admirer bukan?" Jelas Sehun saat melihat dua yeoja cantik didepannya tercengang.

"L-lalu J-Jong—-?"

"Jongin? Jongin juga mengetahui bahwa aku adalah hoobae mu, noona. Hanya saja ia merasa itu bukan hal penting untuk ia beritahu padamu." Ucapan Kyungsoo diputus paksa karena Sehun buru-buru menjelaskan pertanyaan selanjutnya yang akan keluar.

"Yak! Dasar sok tahu! Maksudku mengapa saat Jongin mengenalkanku kau bertindak seolah-olah tidak mengenalku sama sekali?"

"Oh itu. Aku malas. Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa harus seperti ini? 'Omona! Itu Kyungsoo sunbae!' Atau 'Astaga Kai! Itu sunbae-ku dikampus.' " Jawab Sehun sambil mempraktikan hal-hal konyol untuk mendukung ucapannya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat sikap bodoh Sehun.

Mereka berbincang cukup lama. Tertawa bersama. Ceria. Hanya itu yang digambarkan untuk 3 makhluk ini. Melupakan tentang masalah. Melupakan tentang tangis dan kecewa. Melupakan tentang kesengsaraan. Yang ada hanya tawa, dan kebahagiaan. Hanya itu.

"Kyung? Nanti kau kerumah Jongin lagi?" Tanya Luhan disela-sela tawa mereka. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Noona.. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada lirih dan wajah paniknya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Hunna? Tidak terjadi apa-apa bukan disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Jangan lupakan bahwa Luhan benci dipanggil noona.

"Dengan kau dan Kai? Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres disana kan?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Entahlah, Sehun yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Sehun yang panik dan ketakutan. Sehun takut kalau dua orang yang penting dalam hidupnya bermasalah. Yap. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sehun sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai noona-nya sendiri. Sehun merasa harus menjaga Kyungsoo sama seperti ia melindungi Krystal.

"Gwenchana. Aku dan Jongin baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyungsoo parau dan tersenyum. Senyum paling buruk. Begitulah menurut Sehun. Lagi-lagi mereka melupakan dimana mereka seharusnya bahagia sekarang.

"Aku mohon noona. Jangan berbohong." Ucap Sehun sambil meremas pundah Kyungsoo lembut dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo panik.

"E-ehh a-anni S-Sehun aku tidak berbohong." Ucap Kyungsoo tergagap-gagap.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk, Kyung." Luhan mencoba membantu Sehun. "Katakanlah padanya." Lanjut Luhan lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Memaksa Sehun melepaskan pegangannya pada pundaknya dan menunduk. Pelupuk matanya siap mengeluarkan cairan lagi. Oh Kyungsoo! Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa matamu sudah seperti bakso isi telur sekarang?! Jika kau menangis lagi matamu akan menjadi apa huh?!

"Ulljima noona. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi aku mau kau tahu. Aku siap menjadi penguatmu. Menggantikan sisi Tuan Do untuk menguatkan putrinya. Percayalah padaku noona." Ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

"Gomawo Sehunnie. Gomawo. Tapi kurasa Luhan sudah cukup. Dengan adanya Luhan sudah cukup untuk semuanya. Luhan cukup memberiku kekuatan untuk bertahan, kekuatan untuk tetap tersenyum. Luhan masih bersamaku, jadi kufikir Luhan masih bisa menjadi sandaranku."

"Ah kalau begitu aku punya ide lebih bagus lagi." Ucap Sehun sambil memainkan jarinya di meja dan dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo. "Aku akan menjadi sandaran untuk Luhan. Kau juha butuh tempat bersandar kan, Lu? Kau butuh seseorang yang juga menguatkanmu kan, Lu? Maka akulah orangnya." Jelas Sehun dengan senyum bodohnya.

Dan perkataan Sehun sukses membuat pipi Luhan merona hebat.

_Mengapa mirip sekali? Satu jiwa beda raga. Oh kau kah itu Minho-ssi?_ Batin Luhan menggema sendiri.

* * *

Jam ditangan kanan Luhan menunjukan pukul 13 KST. Menandakan mata kuliah terakhir Kyungsoo hari ini telah selesai. Luhan buru-buru melangkah kearah mobil dan memutuskan menunggu Kyungsoo disana.

Tepat! Sore ini atau mungkin siang ini Luhan akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke rumah Jongin. Dan tak butuh waktu lama Kyungsoo telah sampai di parkiran dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Ntahlah Lu, rasanya aku tidak ingin bertemu Jongin dan keluarganya dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah datang."

"Tuan Kim yang memintaku kesana. Aku tidak mampu menolaknya." Jelas Kyungsoo dan diakhiri dengan nafas berat.

Luhan menancapkan gas dan membiarkan roda-roda mobil bermerk 'Proton' didepannya berjalan. Bukan mobil mewah. Tapi tidak juga bisa dibilang mobil murah.

"Kau tahu Kyung? Sehun mirip sekali dengan Minho-ssi." Luhan mencoba membuka percakapan selama perjalanan.

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne." Luhan menangguk pelan. "Pribadinya sangat susah ditebak. Kadang menunjukan bahwa dia adalah namja cool. Kadang menunjukan bahwa dia adalah namja yang bersahabat. Dan tak jarang juga dia menunjukan bahwa dia namja penyayang. Atau namja rapuh. Persis seperti apa yang Minho dan Sehun lakukan." Jelas Luhan.

"Lalu kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kyungsoo to the point. Dan Luhan langsung tersenyum dan membuat semburat merah dipipinya.

"Entahlah, Kyung."

Tidak terdengar lagi perbincangan serius setelah itu. Hanya ada tawa, tawa, dan tawa. Sungguh, Luhan sangat senang hari ini. Setidaknya ia tidak harus melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis sepanjang hari. Luhan melihat Kyungsoo tertawa hari ini. Dan itu menyiptakan rasa bahagia yang tidak ada bandingnya.

* * *

Sesampainya di appartementnya.. ehm maksudnya appartement Kyungoo yang menurut Kyungsoo juga menjadi appartement Luhan, Luhan langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Luhan merindukan waktu istirahatnya.

Semalam, Luhan tidak bisa tidur akibat terlalu khawatir dengan Kyungsoo dan jadilah Luhan hari ini sangat amat lelah dan mengantuk.

Namun,baru beberapa menit Luhan menutup matanya, ponselnya berbunyi. Dan sumpah serapah pun keluar dari mulut Luhan begitu saja.

"Yeoboseyo!" Jawab Luhan dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Dan tiba-tiba rasa lelah dan mengantuk yang menerpanya menghilang begitu saja saat mendengar suara namja yang baru saja menjadi bahan obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo di mobil tadi.

"Ah. Ne. Mian aku berteriak tadi."

"…"

"Hmm. Tidak. Wae?"

"…"

"Jam 7? Oke."

"…"

"Yak berhenti menggodaku!"

"…"

"Hmm ne ne. See you."

Luhan langsung berputar bak seorang putri saat sambungan telepon terputus. Bahkan ia loncat-loncat kegirangan sekarang. Siapa pun yang melihat Luhan sekarang pasti akan berfikir bahwa Luhan kesurupan setan yang sedang bahagia. Karena pasalnya Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ingat TIDAK PERNAH. Ah sepertinya salah. Ia pernah seperti ini. Dulu, dan itu sudah lebih dari 12tahun.

Luhan buru-buru membuka lemarinya. Mencari baju semenarik mungkin yang cukup membuat ia terlihat cantik. Tak sadarkah ia bahwa jika ia hanya menggunakan jins belel dan kaos biasa ia pun akan tetap terlihat sangat cantik? Persetan dengan itu. Luhan ingin terlihat lebih dan lebih cantik lagi.

"Oh ayolah! Sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Aku pakai baju yang mana sekarang?" Gumam Luhan sendiri sambil mengotak-atik lemarinya yang sudah berantakan.

Tak punya banyak waktu lagi? Bahkan masih ada 5 jam lagi untuk sampai jam 7 Luhan bilang tak punya banyak waktu lagi? Entahlah, ternyata cinta juga bisa membuat seseorang menjadi sangat bodoh.

Tunggu dulu.

.

.

.

Cinta?

* * *

"Yeoboseyo." Suara seorang yeoja yang sangat Luhan sayang menggema dari ujung panggilan telepon.

"Ah Kyung. Apa kau akan pulang larut?" Tanya Luhan langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukuk 6.30 itu tandanya setengah jam lagi Luhan akan pergi. Luhan juga sudah selesai berperang dengan lemari dan alat make up. Semabari memakai dress warna hijau tosca kesukaannya Luhan menelpon sahabatnya itu.

"Molla. Wae?"

"Hm… aku akan pergi dengan seseorang malam ini."

"MWO? Nugu? Ini benar kau kan Lu? Tidak sedang kesurupan atau —-"

"Yak Kyung! Iya ini aku! Tidak. Aku memang akan berkencan malam ini."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Seseorang yang sudah mencuri perhatianku sejak awal bertemu."

"Se—"

"Sudah yah! Aku harus bersiap! Aku tidak akan pulang larut. Annyeong. Saranghae Kyung!"

Luhan memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan langsung menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa denganku? Apa aku benar-benar jatuh pesona?" Luhan bergumam sendiri di depan meja riasnya.

* * *

_**Ting Tong..**_

Tak butuh waktu lama, tepat selesainya Luhan berias, orang yang ditunggu pun datang. Tidak. Luhan hanya merias wajahnya tipis. Membuat sedikit sentuhan alami. Begitulah menurut Luhan.

Dengan dress selututnya yang berwarna hijau tosca, Luhan pun menggunakan sepatu teplek dengan warna senada. Kaki jenjang dan putihnya dipamerkan begitu saja. Oh jangan lupakan bahwa dress itu tidak menggunakan lengan. Membuat bahunya yang putih terkekspos kemana-mana. Luhan sangat cantik. Bak seorang dewi yang turun dari kayangan.

"Tunggu." Ucap Luhan sambil mengambil tas kecilnya dan menuju pintu arah sumber suara.

"Ann—" Ucapan orang yang berdiri diluar pintu pun terhenti saat melihat sosok Luhan.

"Err.. A-apa ini terlalu berlebihan? Ah, tunggu aku ganti baju dengan kaos dan jins biasa saja dulu. Tunggu." Luhan baru saja mau melangkah masuk ke dalam appartement, namun langkah itu terhenti saat tangan berkulit putih menahannya.

"Jangan. Ini tidak berlebihan. Kau cantik. Sangat cantik, Lu. Aku suka." Jawab namja itu.

"Hmm. Ne. Gomawo Sehunnie." Ucap Luhan malu-malu. Siapapun bisa melihat bahwa pipi Luhan sudah merona sekarang. Membuat kesan imut pada dirinya.

Sehun. Namja yang berdiri didepan Luhan kali ini adalah Sehun. Atau mungkin sosok lain dari Minho. Begitu menurut Luhan.

Sehun hanya menggunakan baju kaos polos berwana biru donker. Lalu menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna senada tanpa dikancingkan. Jangan lupa jins hitam kesayangannya dan snapback bertuliskan "XOXO" berada di kepalanya. Sepatu Jordan kesayangannya yang merupakan hadiah dari Jongdae juga selalu jadi kebiasaanya. Intinya Sehun hanya menggunakan pakaian sehari-harinya namun sukses membuat Luhan bergumam pelan kata 'tampan' berkali-kali.

* * *

"Aku tahu, bidadari sepertimu tak seharusnya makan ditempat seperti ini. Mianhae." Sehun berucap lirih saat berhasil memarkirkan mobilnya di depan kedai makan kecil. Tidak banyak pengunjungnya. Namun, Luhan yakin, disini makanannya enak.

"Gwenchana, Hun. Lagi pula, aku jauh lebih suka tempat sederhana seperti ini daripada restaurant mewah." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sosok namja ini.

"Hhhh~~" Sehun menghembuskan nafas beratnya lalu menurunkan diri dari mobil BMW hitamnya.

Seperti apa yang diucapkan tadi. Warung makan ini hanyalah warung makan sederhana. Tidak terlalu besar tapi tidak juga terlalu kecil. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung didalamnya. 4 atau 5 orang mungkin? Entahlah, pengunjung itu bisa dihitung jari.

Luhan dan Sehun memilih tempat dipojok warung dekat dengan jendela. Katanya, Luhan mau melihat jalanan Seoul dimalam hari lewat kaca. Dan Sehun hanya meng'iya'kan permintaan Luhan itu.

"Kau cantik, Lu. Sangat cantik." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba sambil menjentikkan jarinya tanda memanggil pelayan.

"Kau berlebihan Tuan Oh." Ucap Luhan kalem sambil berusaha menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang berlebihan.

"Jadi bidadari dihadapanku mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sehun dan jangan lupakan ia sedang tersenyum dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan sekarang.

"Apapun seterah denganmu."

"Kalau begitu aku pesan apapun makanan terbaik disini." Sehun dengan sigap menutup daftar menu dan mengembalikannya ke pelayan.

Seperginya pelaya itu, mereka kembali diam. Kalut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau tahu Lu? Aku sudah mengagumimu sejak awal aku melihatmu." Sehun mencoba membuka suara.

"Hm? Lalu?"

"Lalu aku mengikutimu. Kemanapun kau pergi dengan Kyungsoo noona dikampus. Itulah mengapa aku menyebut diriku sebagai secret admirer tadi." Jelas Sehun sambil terus menatap Luhan. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk dan mendongakkan kepalanya sesekali.

"Kau tahu Lu? Aku sangat benci dengan dua kata. Yaitu 'ditinggalkan' dan 'meninggalkan'." Lanjut Sehun saat tak mendengar satu respon pun dari Luhan.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Kalau begitu kau sama denganku." Jawab Luhan.

"Oh yah? Apa aku boleh lancang dengan menanyakan alasannya?" Tanya Sehun. Ia mulai senang karena bisa membuat Luhan tertarik untuk mengobrol dengannya.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau dulu? Apa alasanmu membenci dua kata itu?" Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah balik bertanya. Oh, syukurlah Sehun bisa bersabar kali ini.

"Jelas saja karena aku tahu tentang kematian orang tua ku. Orang tuaku 'meninggalkan'-ku dan aku 'ditinggalkan' oleh orang tuaku. Apa ada alasan lain? Bahkan mereka pergi tanpa pernah ku ingat raut wajahnya sama sekali." Ucap Sehun enteng. Dapat diketahui dari ucapan tersebut Sehun benar-benar namja yang rapuh dan membenci kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang yatim piatu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa alasan bidadariku membenci dua kata itu?"

"Tidak jauh berbeda denganmu. Dua kata itu juga merenggut kebahagiaanku." Jawab Luhan dengan nada lirih dan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Bersedia untuk bercerita? Tapi aku tidak memaksa." Sehun yang melihat bidadarinya seperti itu memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Luhan yang menganggur. Seolah memberi Luhan kekuatan. Dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau tahu? Aku bukanlah orang Korea." Ucap Luhan membuka awal ceritanya.

"Aku tahu. Xi Luhan. Dari margamu sudah menandakan kau orang China. Am i right?" Dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Aku pindah ke Korea saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Saat itu sedang awal tahun ajaran baru. Jadi aku adalah salah satu murid baru di salah satu Elementary School." Lanjut Luhan.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau pindah?"

"Aku pindah karena beberapa alasan. Alasan pertama adalah karena Jonghyun ahjusshi. Ia pamanku. Sejak kematian ahjumma, Jonghyun ahjusshi meminta keluargaku untuk pindah ke Seoul. Dan keluargaku menyanggupinya." Jawab Luhan. Luhan menghentikannya ceritanya, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku yang pertama dijemput oleh Jonghyun ahjusshi untuk pindah sekaligus mengurus kepindahan sekolahku. Appa dan eomma berjanji akan menyusul sebulan setelah kepindahanku karena ada keperluan lain." Lanjut Luhan. Tanpa Luhan sadari, air matanya sudah mengalir tanpa permisi.

"Dan datanglah hari itu. Hari dimana harusnya appa dan eomma tinggal bersamaku dan Jonghyun ahjusshi. Namun, perkiraan kami salah. Justru aku tidak akan pernah bertemu appa dan eomma lagi. Untuk selamanya. Kecelakaan itu membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Bom sialan itu membuat pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh appa dan eomma hancur lebur tak bersisa." Ucap Luhan sambil mempertahankan senyumnya. Meskipun itu semakin memeperlihatkan sosok Luhan yang sebenarnya.

"Setelah kejadian itu, Jonghyun ahjusshi menjadi seorang pendiam. Berbeda jauh dengan ahjusshi yang ku kenal sebagai sosok yang periang. Dua bulan setelah itu, ketidak adilan Tuhan datang lagi." Luhan masih berniat melanjutkan ceritanya meski wajahnya sudah penuh dengan airmata. Sehun dengan senang hati menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan sapu tangan yang ia pegang sekarang.

"Apa lagi yang terjadi eum?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Sangat lembut.

"Hari itu tepat di ulang tahunku. Aku benar-benar membenci hari ulang tahunku di tahun itu. Sangat! Karena hari itu yang membuat aku resmi menjadi seorang diri. Tak punya keluarga dan berada di kota orang tanpa siapapun. Hiks.. malam itu tiba-tiba saja ada api dari arah belakang rumah. Aku yang panik langsung lari ke kamar ahjusshi. Tapi aku terbelalak saat melihat kamar ahjussshi sudah dikelilingi api. Aku berteriak memanggil ahjusshi namun ahjusshi menyuruhku untuk keluar. Dan itulah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melihat Jonghyun ahjusshi tersenyum setelah kematian appa dan eomma. Karena setelah itu, tubuh ahjusshi habis karena runtuhan atap rumah. Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Runtuh sudah dinding pertahanan Luhan. Ia menangis dalam dekapan Sehun sekarang. Sehun pindah ke kursi sebelah Luhan yang menganggur karena tadinya Sehun berada di kursi tepat depan Luhan.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Jika melanjutkan cerita itu hanya membuat kau menangis, hentikanlah." Ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut dan sayang. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya didalam dekapan Sehun. Menandakan ia akan tetap melanjutkan ceritanya.

Setelah cukup tenang, Luhan kembali melanjutkan cerita pedihnya. "Beruntung, aku diselamatkan oleh seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran dan pihak kepolisian secara cepat. Atau mungkin aku akan menyusul keluargaku. Polisi yang menyelamatkanku adalah Tuan Do. Ayah Kyungsoo. Yang dengan senang hati memperbolehkan aku tinggal bersamanya. Aku cukup beruntung karena aku mendapat keluarga baru yang tak kalah hangat dengan keluargaku yang lama." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Dan Sehun tau, senyum ini adalah senyum kebahagiaan.

"Tapi, lagi-lagi Tuhan menguji kekuatanku. Dengan cara yang sama, hari yang sama dan jam yang sama di tahun yang berbeda. Kejadian sialan itu datang lagi. Appa dan eomma Kyungsoo meninggal karena kecelakaan di pesawat dan bom yang meledak. Syukurlah, jasad kedua orang tua Kyungsoo utuh sehingga bisa di makamkan. Hiks.. hiks.. dan sejak saat itu aku benci dua kata itu. Aku benci karena aku selalu ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kusayangi. Dan aku benci karena semua orang yang aku sayang selalu meninggalkanku. Hikss.." Luhan kembali menangis membuat Sehun merasa bersalah telah menanyakan ini pada Luhan.

Luhan menghapus airmatanya kasar, lalu tersenyum. "Hari saat appa dan eomma Kyungsoo dimakamkan aku tidak menangis. Entahlah, rasanya airmataku tidak mau keluar. Yang aku fikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar Kyungsoo bisa tersenyum lagi dan mengikhlaskan semua ini. Aku harus menjadi penguat untuk Kyungsoo apapun masalahnya. Untunglah, aku sekelas dengan namja yang Kyungsoo sukai. Chanyeol." Lanjut Luhan.

"Ch-Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun ragu.

"Hm ne. Dulu, Kyungsoo sangat menyukai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun begitu. Jadi, aku memint Chanyeol untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan berhasil. Sejak Kyungsoo menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum. Membuat seolah olah semua bebanku menjadi ringan dengan melihat senyum Kyungsoo." Lanjut Luhan.

"Tapi tepat satu tahun, Chanyeol memutuskan semuanya. Chanyeol pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi tahu alasan yang jelas dengan Kyungsoo. Semakin membuatku membenci 'ditinggalkan' dan 'meninggalkan'. Aku berkali-kali ditinggalkan dan berkali-kali juga orang yang aku sayang meninggalkanku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo mengalami itu. Sekuat tenga aku berusaha menjadi penguat untuk Kyungsoo, tapi pagi tadi, runtuh sudsh pertahananku saat Kyungsoo bilang bahwa tak ada alasan untuknya bertahan. Hiks.." Lanjut Luhan.

"Kau tahu, dia hanya terbawa emosi. Aku yakin Kyungsoo noona membutuhkanmu." Sehun mencoba mengusap punggung tangan Luhan "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi pagi?" Lanjut Sehun.

"Hah? Tawaran apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Tadi, aku bilang kan bahwa aku akan menjadi penguatmu. Menjadi sandaran untukmu. Ku mohon.. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untukmu. Tapi ini sudah lama untukku. Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyayangimu, Lu. Suatu keajaiban karena tadi aku berkenalan denganmu. Ku mohon." Sehun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan. Matanya tak luput untuk tetap menatap mata Luhan tidak berniat berpaling walau hanya untuk sedetik.

"Lu, kau mau kan membiarkan aku menjadi penguatmu. Membiarkan aku menjadi sandaran untukmu saat kau lelah dengan semuanya. Saat kau butuh tempat untuk menumpahkan semuanya. Lu, kau mau kan menjadi malaikat untukku sama halnya Kyungsoo noona menjadi malaikat untuk Jongin. Aku… mencintaimu, Lu. Oke. Ini terlalu cepat untukmu. Tapi kumohon, biarkan ini semua. Beri aku waktu eum… sebulan! Aku janji sebulan selama kita menjalin hubungan itu kau akan percaya bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Tapi jika dalam waktu sebulan kau tidak mencintaiku, kita bisa… menyudahi semuanya. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

_**GREBB!**_

Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun. Bersandar di dada bidang Sehun membiarkan dirinya mendengar detak suara jantung Sehun. Dan dengan sadar Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan sadar, Sehun benar. Luhan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya. Luhan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi penguatnya. Luhan butuh seseorang untuk menjadi alasan agar Luhan tetap tersenyum.

Sehun tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata 'gomawo' sambil memeluk tubuh ramping Luhan erat. Sehun tersenyum. Bahkan Sehun juga sedang berusaha tidak meneteskan airmata bahagianya.

Setelah cukup lama berposisi seperti itu, Luhan mengendurkan pelukannya. Lalu kembali bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Sehun yang melihat bidadarinya seperti itu hanya menghelus surai hitam Luhan dengan sayang.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang." Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Ohya? Nugu?"

"Namanya Minho. Choi Minho. Dia teman sekaligus orang yang paling ku sayang. Yang harus pergi bersamaan dengan appa dan eommaku." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Entahlah. Malam ini Luhan sangat lemah.

"Kalian sangat mirip. Sikap kalian yang sulit ditebak. Kadang kalian adalah namja cool, keren dan cuek. Tapi dapat dengan mudah berganti dengan namja penyayang dan lembut. Lalu hanya waktu sedetik kalian bisa menjadi namja rapuh." Jelas Luhan.

"Tapi dari semua itu yang paling penting adalah kalian sama-sama bisa membuatku nyaman didekat kalian walaupun baru saling mengenal. Seperti sekarang. Sehunna…" Ucapan Luhan terpotong karena Luhan memilih untuk menghadap Sehun. Menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan biarkan aku meninggalkanmu dan ditinggalkan olehmu." Lanjut Luhan yang dijawab Sehun dengan kecupan singkat di keningnya.

"Aku berjanji." Tegas Sehun.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam paling membahagiakan untuk keduanya. Biarlah, kali ini biarkan dua insan Tuhan yang selalu merasakan kesedihan itu merasa bahagia sekarang. Mereka malam malam dengan ceria. Mereka tertawa bahagia, bercanda bersama. Melupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Melupakan masa lalu yang kelam dan suram. Membuka lembar baru yang bahagia dan lebih berwarna. Begitulah menurut mereka.

* * *

Luhan dan Sehun pulang bersamaan dengan pulangnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kyungsoo sempat mengerjapkan matanya imut saat melihat tangan Sehun dan Luhan yang saling bertautan.

"Jadi, kalian tad—-" Ucap Kyungsoo yang diputus dengan Sehun.

"Ne noona! Aku dan Luhan menjadi sepasang kekasih! Bagaimana? Kami cocok kan?" Kata Sehun dan berhasil membuat Luhan menunduk malu.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Disela-sela kebersamaan mereka, Jongin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan 3 orang lain yang berada disana.

"Yak Kai!" Teriak Sehun. Yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Eodiga?" Tanya Sehun.

"Pulang." Jawab Jongin dingin. Lalu ia berbalik begitu saja dan mencoba untuk melangkah lagi.

"Yak Kai!" Teriak Sehun lagi.

"Wae huh?!"

"Kau mau pulang tanpa pamit dengan kami?! Oke kalau kau tak menganggap aku dan Luhan. Tapi Kyungsoo noona?! Kau mengabaikan kekasihmu sendiri huh?!" Kata Sehun dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Tapi Jongin gak mau mengambil pusing sehingga Jongin tetap melanjutkan jalannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kalian ada masalah noona?" Tanya Sehun pelan saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum paksa.

"Kita butuh istirahat Hun. Kau pulang lah. Ini sudah malam." Kata Luhan sambil membuka pintu appartement dan membopong Kyungsoo masuk.

*Author pov end*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDo

Genre : Gatau nanti tentuin sendiri aja ._.

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Tapi seiring berjalannya FF ini, pemain lain bakalan banyak berkeliaran~~

WARNING! Newbie, GS Typo. Kalo gaksuka disarankan klik CLOSE segera :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because You're Just For Me**

**by : Ernas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Sehun pulang bersamaan dengan pulangnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kyungsoo sempat mengerjapkan matanya imut saat melihat tangan Sehun dan Luhan yang saling bertautan.

"Jadi, kalian tad—-" Ucap Kyungsoo yang diputus dengan Sehun.

"Ne noona! Aku dan Luhan menjadi sepasang kekasih! Bagaimana? Kami cocok kan?" Kata Sehun dan berhasil membuat Luhan menunduk malu.

_Tap.. tap.. tap.._

Disela-sela kebersamaan mereka, Jongin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan 3 orang lain yang berada disana.

"Yak Kai!" Teriak Sehun. Yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Eodiga?" Tanya Sehun.

"Pulang." Jawab Jongin dingin. Lalu ia berbalik begitu saja dan mencoba untuk melangkah lagi.

"Yak Kai!" Teriak Sehun lagi.

"Wae huh?!"

"Kau mau pulang tanpa pamit dengan kami?! Oke kalau kau tak menganggap aku dan Luhan. Tapi Kyungsoo noona?! Kau mengabaikan kekasihmu sendiri huh?!" Kata Sehun dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Tapi Jongin gak mau mengambil pusing sehingga Jongin tetap melanjutkan jalannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kalian ada masalah noona?" Tanya Sehun pelan saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum paksa.

"Kita butuh istirahat Hun. Kau pulang lah. Ini sudah malam." Kata Luhan sambil membuka pintu appartement dan membopong Kyungsoo masuk.

*Author pov end*

* * *

**[Chapter 12]**

*Kyungsoo pov*

Aku dan Luhan langsung masuk ke appartement setelah bicara singkat dengan Sehun. Aku yakin namja albino itu juga langsung melesat pergi. Entahlah. Hari ini semuanya nampak aneh. Aku tidak bisa bilang indah atau buruk.

Aku memutuskan untuk langsung masuk kedalam kamarku. Mengambil handuk yang aku gantung dibelakang pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk bilas. Ingat kan? Seharian ini aku bersama Jongin. Jadi aku belum sempat mandi.

Aku menatap nanar pantulan diriku dicermin. Aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Sangat kacau. Mataku yang masih sembab dan bengkak. Hhhh~ Entahlah. Aku seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

Aku keluar dengan menggunakan handuk dan langsung mengambil piyamaku dilemari. Dan setelahnya, aku langsung berbaring di kasurku dan membiarkan diriku terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Aku bangun saat alarm ku merusak kebahagiaan tidurku. Ku kerjapkan mataku. Membiasakan cahaya matahari menyapa retinaku. Lalu ku lirik ke arah jam yang berada di meja nakasku.

**5.30**

Begitulah kelihatannya. Aku masih setengah sadar untuk membaca dengan benar.

Setelah cukup sadar, aku bangun dan bergegas ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Huh. Untunglah hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Jadi aku bisa leluasa mengistirahatkan diriku ini.

Gerakanku terhenti saat suara seorang yeoja yang paling ku sayang menyapaku. "Morning, Kyung. Tidur nyenyak semalam?" Tanya Luhan sambil membenarkan cepolannya. Dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Membuat apa?" Kata Luhan sambil berdiri disebelahku.

"Hanya kimbab. Tak apa kan?" Luhan mengangguk imut. Aku beruntung memiliki Luhan.

"Hari ini ke kampus?" Tanya Luhan sambil berjalan kearah meja makan. Sepertinya ia menungguku dengan duduk disana.

"Tidak. Tidak ada jadwal. Lagipula, aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jawabku singkat sambil meneruskan pekerjaanku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Istirahatlah. Aku pergi kekampus, Kyung. Minggu depan sidangku. Jadi aku benar-benar harus menyiapkan semuanya. Hari ini kerumah Jongin lagi?"

"Ne. Tuan Kim yang memintanya dan ia tidak menerima penolakan. Huh. Mungkin aku akan pergi siang atau sore." Jawabku sambil berdecak kesal.

Dan setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan. Luhan sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas-kertasnya dan aku sibuk dengan masakanku.

Tak butuh waktu lama, masakanku selesai dan aku langsung membawanya ke meja makan. Lalu duduk tepat dihadapan Luhan.

"Kau tahu Kyung? Sebesar apapun masalahmu, percayalah semuanya pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Every problems have a solutions. Remember it." Kata Luhan disela-sela acara makan kami.

"Aku tahu itu, Lu. Dan aku percaya itu. Dan lebih percaya lagi karena kau juga menguatkannya." Balasku

* * *

Seperti kataku tadi, siang ini aku pergi ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Entahlah, aku rasanya masih tetap ingin dirumah. Apalagi saat mengingat bahwa Jongin masih bersikap dingin. Belum lagi harus menghadapi sikap Baekhyun yang bermuka dua.

_Hhhhh~ kapan semua ini akan berakhir Tuhan?_

"Jongin. Keluarlah."

"Shireo appa. Aku pusing."

"Jongin—"

"Appa aku pusing."

"Ada Kyungsoo."

Tak lama dari perbincangan itu Jongin keluar dari kamarnya. Iya, aku sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim. Bahkan aku sudah duduk di ruang tamu sekarang. Tadi Tuan Kim yang membukakan pintu untukku lalu menyuruhku menunggu disini.

Untunglah kamar Jongin tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang tamu. Jadi jangan heran kalau aku masih bisa sedikit mendengar perbincangan mereka tadi.

Jongin menghampiriku dengan langkah gontai dan tatapan sayu. Rambutnya berantakan. Bahkan ia masih menggunakan baju yang semalam ia pakai saat mengantarku pulang.

_Apa yang terjadi denganmu?_

Jongin duduk tepat disebelah kananku. Kedua tangannya ia lipat kebelakang untuk dijadikan bantal. Aku hanya memandangi gerak-geriknya. Aku masih terlalu takut untuk memulai bicara.

Merasa risih karena terus-terusan aku perhatikan, Jongin membuka suaranya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dingin. Tangannya yang tadi dilipat kebelakang sekarang disilakan ke dadanya.

"Ingin bertemu denganmu. Apalagi?" Jawabku singkat tanpa memalingkan mataku dari mata elangnya.

Merasa tak ada pertanyaan lagi dari Jongin, kini aku yang membuka suaraku.

"Gwenchana? Kau terlihat sangat kacau, Jongin." Tanyaku.

"Aku pusing, Soo. Aku mau istirahat. Aku akan menelfon Sehun untuk menjemputmu." Ucap Jongin sambil bangun dan meninggalkanku.

_Lagi?_

"Jongin!" Teriakku pelan saat Jongin hampir membuka pintu kamarnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sambil menaikkan alis matanya.

"Tak bisakah kau hentikan ini? Tak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap dingin denganku? Hiks.. Sebenci itukah kau padaku? Hiks.. Aku— hiks.. hikss.." Runtuh sudah pertahananku. Ucapanku aku sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkannya lagi. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan.

Aku menangis sekarang. Menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku menghapus jejak air mataku kasar. Lalu tersenyum kepada Jongin. Senyum yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah ku berikan.

"Gwencahana. Kau.. istirahatlah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Annyeong. Sa-sarangahe, Jongin." Ucapku dengan sangat pelan dikata "saranghae".

Aku berbalik, mengambil tasku yang masih berada disofa. Tapi, saat aku ingin melangkah, sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangku. Aku merasakan deru nafas tidak teratur di bahuku. Dan aku merasakan bahuku basah.

"Jongin? Gwenchana?" Tanyaku sambil mengelus punggung tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku.

Jongin mengendurkan pelukannya. Atau bahkan melepasnya. Ia memutar badanku. Menatapku dengan matanya yang sudah penuh dengan airmata.

"Mianhae, Soo. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucapnya dengan suara yang purau. Dan ia memelukku lagi. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Jongin menangis lagi.

Ini sangat menyakitkan. Sungguh! Melihat Jongin menangis seperti ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat Jongin bersikap dingin padaku. Aku benci melihat Jongin menangis!

"Ssssshhhh.. Ulljima.." ucapku sambil mengelus punggung Jongin. Bukannya tenang, tangis Jongin malah semakin menjadi. Membuatku bingung harus bagaimana.

Setelah kira-kira 10 menit, akhirnya tangis Jongin mereda. Jongin mulai tenang. Dan kesempatan ini aku gunakan untuk mengajaknya duduk disofa. Aku yakin, kami harus bicara.

"Soo…" panggil Jongin lembut. Sambil mengambil telapak tanganku dan mengecupnya.

"Hm?"

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucapnya lagi dan masih terus mengecup punggung tanganku.

"Memangnya kau salah apa eoh? Kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah. Mianhae Jongin. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucapku lirih.

"Aku bersikap dingin kepadamu. Aku—" aku kunci bibirnya dengan jari telunjukku yang kutaruh dibibirnya.

"Kau seperti itu karena aku kan? Aku minta maaf karena tidak jujur terlebih dahulu tentang semua itu. Aku takut , Jongin. Hanya terlalu takut." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Soo, sekarang lupakan ini oke? Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku dan kau tetap bahagia. Bisa?" Kata Jongin sambil meremas bahuku pelan. Matanya menatap mataku intens. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Chanyeol hyung mengenai ini." Lanjutnya sambil melepas remasannya. "Aku fikir Chanyeol hyung masih belum terima dengan hubungan kita. Tapi tenang! Kita harus buktikan kalau kita saling mencintai, arra?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Arraseo!" Jawabku semangat.

Jongin membawa diriku kedalam dekapannya. Mencium pucuk kepalu berkali-kali sambil bergumam 'saranghae Do Kyungsoo' berkali-kali pula.

"Jongin?" Sapaku disela-sela acara berpelukan kami.

"Hm?"

"Kapan kau terakhir mandi?" Tanyaku. Lalu Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menggelitik tubuhku.

"Kau menghinaku chagi? Rasakan ini!" Kata Jongin sambil terus menggelitikku. Aku hanya tertawa dan berusaha menjauhkan jemari lihai milik Jongin.

Setelah puas menggelitikku dan karena nafasku sudah tersenggal-senggal, Jongin menghentikan acara 'menyerbu'ku. Lalu berdiri, "aku mandi dulu. Lalu, kita cari makan diluar ne? Kau pasti belum makan kan? Tunggu sebentar ne?" Katanya dan diakhiri dengan mencium pucuk kepalaku sekali lagi.

* * *

Selesainya Jongin mandi, aku dan Jongin langsung bergegas. Iyap! Kami akan pergi makan siang bersama. Namun, saat kami baru saja mau keluar dari rumah, sebuah suara yeoja imut mengagetkan kami.

"Kyungsoo! Jongin! Eodiga?" Tanya yeoja imut sambil berjalan ke arah kami.

"Pergi. Sudahlah Baek, kau urus saja untuk makan siang hyung dan appa. Kami pergi dulu." Jawab Jongin dingin.

"Huuuh.." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. Seolah-olah ia merasa kecewa. Namun tak lama ia bicara lagi. "Tadinya, aku mau mengajak Kyungsoo masak untuk makan siang hari ini. Tapi yasudahlah.. selamat bersenang-senang!" Lanjut Baekhyun.

Aku merasa risih dengan tatapan Baekhyun. Ia memberiku death glare terbaiknya. Tatapannya seolah menyuruhku membatalkan acara makan siangku bersama Jongin.

"Eum.. Jongin. Sepertinya aku tertarik untuk masak bersama Baekhyun eonnie." Kataku ragu.

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dirumah saja Jongin? Bersama Tuan Kim dan Chanyeol pastinya. Aku dan Baekhyun yang akan memasak. Bagaimana?" Tanyaku lagi dan masih dalam taraf keraguan yang sama.

"Tidak Kyungsoo. Tidak apa. Kalian pergilah." Kata Baekhyun lembut. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu ini memang Baekhyun lembut padaku, atau hanya pura-pura? Ingatkan bahwa Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengusirku dari keluarga Kim?

"Nah kan! Sudah ayo, Soo!" Balas Jongin sambil menarik lenganku.

"Jongin shireo! Ayolah, bukankah itu lebih special? Aku yang memasak untukmu Jongin. Kau belum pernah makan masakanku kan?" Kataku memohon pada Jongin. Aku hanya berharap. Aku tidak salah pilihan.

Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mencium puncak kepalaku sembil bicara "seterah kau saja, Soo."

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ku lihat ia sedang tersenyum puas karena berhasil menggagalkan acaraku dengan Jongin.

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan Baekhyun?_

* * *

Aku dan Baekhyun langsung melaju ke supermarket menggunakan mobil Jongin. Aku yang menyetir karena sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bisa menyetir mobil. Baekhyun duduk dikursi belakang sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ini terkesan seperti aku adalah supir pribadinya Baekhyun bukan?

Sesampainya di supermarket, Baekhyun hanya menyuruhku mengambil semua barang yang diperlukan. Kali ini kami ah tidak Baekhyun ingin membuat makanan kesukaan Chanyeol. Dan aku hafal betul apa yang Chanyeol sukai. Curry Ramyeon. Tapi entah kenapa bahan-bahan yang Baekhyun perlukan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ku ingat.

"Eonnie, setahu ku Chanyeol lebih suka—"

"Aku istrinya."

Yah kira-kira seperti itulah yang terus Baekhyun bilang setiap kali au berusaha memberi tahu apa yang aku ingat.

Baekhyun juga yang menyuruhku membawa semua barang belanjaan. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri? Ia hanya sibuk dengan dunianya. Sekarang aku seperti seorang maid dari nyonya besar Byun Baekhyun atau Kim Baekhyun.

Saat tiba di depan pintu masuk rumah Keluarga Kim, tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun mengambil semua barang belanjaan yang ada ditanganku.

_Huh~ akhirnya.._

"Annyeong! Kami pulang!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Seolah-olah dia telah membawa semua barang belanjaan ini.

"Eh? Kalian dari mana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedang asik duduk di ruang TV bersama Tuan Kim. Jongin? Mungkin dikamarnya.

"Dari supermarket. Huh. Ini sangat berat." Kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan melaluiku membawa semua barang-barang belanjaan kami.

"Aigoo.. banyak sekali yang kalian beli. Baekhyun mengapa kau yang membawa sendiri? Bukankah kau bisa minta bantuan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Tuan Kim saat melihat barang bawaan yang Baekhyun bawa. Dan Chanyeol dengan cepat membantu Baekhyun membawa barang itu. Aku? Aku masih diam didepan pintu. Bingung harus apa.

"Hahahaha. Tadi aku sudah memintanya, namun sepertinya ia tidak mau. Tak apalah appa. Aku bisa. Ah gomawo yeobo." Jawab Baekhyun.

**TUNGGU DULU!**

Dia bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak mau membawanya?! Hey bahkan tanganku masih merah karena menenteng barang belanjaan yang tidak sedikit itu!

Sekarang kalian tahu kan bagaimana liciknya Baekhyun?

Saatnya makan siang. Seperti biasa, saat memasak Baekhyun pun hanya memerintahkanku dan aku yang mengerjakannya. Tapi lain cerita lagi kalau berada di meja makan.

"Tadi, Kyungsoo sangat hebat. Ia bisa menyuruhku memasak ini. Aku yang mengerjakannya dan Kyungsoo hanya mengomandoi ku. Ah aku senang bisa belajar masak bersamamu, Kyung. Lain kali kita masak bersama lagi ne?" Kata Baekhyun sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanyeol.

Benarkan apa kataku? Beda tempat, beda cerita. Itulah Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau yang mengerjakan semuanya, Baek?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Ne appa! Huh.. ini sangat asik sekaligus melelahkan." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengusap dahinya seolah-olah berkeringat.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau bahkan tak bisa masak, Baek." Ucap Jongin membela. Iya. Jongin sudah tahu tentang ucapan Baekhyun kepadaku. Aku memberitahunya kemarin. Meskipun kemarin Jongin masih bersikap dingin, tapi sekarang sepertinya ia mulai membelaku.

"Aku memang tak bisa masak, Jongin. Tadi ku bilangkan bahwa Kyungsoo yang mengajariku?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Jongin hanya berdecih.

"Kyung, lain kali cobalah bantu Baek ne? Ia juga membutuhkan bantuan." Akhirnya Tuan Kim angkat bicara.

"Josonghamnida." Ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang membuka percakapan kecuali Baekhyun dengan cerita-cerira fiksinya. Ia bilang bahwa aku hanya bersantai saat berbelanja, menolaknya untuk membawa barang belanjaan, dan masih banyak lagi. Andai saja aku punya keberanian, aku ingin menampar mulutnya yang dengan mudahnya berbicara kebohongan.

Setelah acara makan siang bersama, aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Berpamitan dengan keluarga Kim yang ada. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jongin benar. Chanyeol menatapku sinis. Tanda bahwa Chanyeol tidak suka. Entah dengan aku, atau dengan hubunganku dengan Jongin. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing karena menurutku semuanya cukup dengan Jongin tetap berada disampingku.

* * *

Tak terasa hubunganku dengan Jongin sudah masuk usia 1 bulan. Memang masih sebentar, tapi sudah cukup banyak masalah didalamnya. Sikap Chanyeol yang masih saja sinis kepada kami, sikap Baekhyun yang kian menjadi, dan sepertinya sekarang Tuan Kim juga sudah mulai ragu kepadaku karena ucapan Baekhyun yang membuat seolah-olah aku menyiksa Baekhyun.

Memang sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari untukku datang ke kantor Jongin atau kerumah keluarga Kim dan juga mendapat fitnahan dari Baekhyun. Seperti dituduh Baekhyun bahwa aku tak pernah membantunya, atau dituduh bahwa aku tidak pernah membersihkan dapur sehabis memakainya, aku bahkan pernah dituduh mencuri perhiasan Baekhyun. Jujur! Sebenarnya aku lelah meskipun sudah terbiasa. Tapi terbiasa bukan berarti kita tidak merasa lelah bukan?

Seperti sekarang. Aku merasa lelah. Alu harus menghadapi sikap Baekhyun dan tatapan sinis Chanyeol dan juga tingkah Tuan Kim yang sepertinya sudah mulai membenciku. Belum lagi Jongin juga selama seminggu terakhir sangat sulit untuk dihubungi. Jongin tidak pernah membalas pesanku, tidak menjawab telponku, bahkan ponselnya sering tidak aktif. Sesampainya dirumah pun Jongin langsung pergi kekamarnya dan keluar saat makan malam.

_Tak bisakah semua ini berakhir? Semuanya sangat menyulitkan. Kapan aku lepas dari semua ini?_

Sekarang aku sedang mencuci piring dan alat-alat masak dirumah Kim. Dirumah ada aku, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Tuan Kim sendiri. Jongin dan Tuan Kim sedang berada di ruang kerja sepertinya entahlah.

Namun tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara dari lantai atas. Tepatnya dari kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"AAAARRRGGHHH! Appo!" Teriak Baekhyun. Aku buru-buru mencuci kedua tanganku dan melesat ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Yak eonnie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Omona!" Pekikku saat melihat tangan Baekhyun berlumuran darah dan Baekhyun memegang sebuah pisau.

Aku mengambil pisau itu. Baru saja aku ingin mengambil kotak P3K, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak lagi.

"Kyungsoo! Kumohon ini menyakitkan! Aaaarrgghh! Appo! Kyung.. hiks.." teriak Baekhyun dan sekarang ia menangis.

Aku merasakan hal ganjil disini.

_Baekhyun merencanakan sesuatu lagi?_

"Eonnie! Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun." Kataku membela diriku sendiri. Aku menenangkan Baekhyun sebentar, dan berbalik bermaksud ingin mengambil kotak P3K dibawah.

Tapi, gerakanku terhenti saat melihat dua orang namja yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin.. Tuan Kim.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**AKU KEMBALI!  
**

Huuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... T_T

mianata jeongmal mianata! aku gabisa fast update lagi :(

UN semakin dekat. dan aku bener-bener harus fokus sama UN. jadi ff ini bakalan aku tinggalin untuk beberapa waktu :(

makasih untuk para rievewers dan silent readers yang udah baca ff ini.

gimana adegan HunHannya? gak dapet yah feelnya? alurnya kecepetan yah? :(

nanti aku buat sequel untuk yang chap itu deh yah. tapi beresin ff ini dulu :3

aku bingung ending ff ini gimana-_- punya saran?

maunya kaisoo apa broken kaisoo? ._.

ohiya! maaf yah aku gabisa bales review kalian dulu :( nanti kalo ada umur panjang (?) aku bales yah. ini soalnya buru-buru bgt :(

ini aja gak dibaca lagi, langsung post aja. jadi maaf kalo typo berkeliaran :(

follow twitter aku yuk! at ErnasTiaraa

aku selalu update ditwitter ._.

sekali lagi makasih buat kalian yang masih setia dengan ff ini. makasih. /cipok basah/

OKE LAST! DONT BE SILENT READERS PLS! :*

REVIEW SANGAT PENTING UNTUK AKU!  
KALO KALI INI REVIEWNYA BANYAK, MINGGU DEPAN AKU UPDATE LAGI! PROMISE!

JADI GIMANA?  
REVIEW PLS!

/buing-buing bareng Sehun/kekamar bareng Kai/

MUACH :*


	13. Chapter 13

Pairing : KaiSoo/KaiDo

Genre : Gatau nanti tentuin sendiri aja ._.

Rate : T

Main Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Tapi seiring berjalannya FF ini, pemain lain bakalan banyak berkeliaran~~

WARNING! Newbie, GS Typo. Kalo gaksuka disarankan klik CLOSE segera :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Because You're Just For Me**

**by : Ernas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa hubunganku dengan Jongin sudah masuk usia 1 bulan. Memang masih sebentar, tapi sudah cukup banyak masalah didalamnya. Sikap Chanyeol yang masih saja sinis kepada kami, sikap Baekhyun yang kian menjadi, dan sepertinya sekarang Tuan Kim juga sudah mulai ragu kepadaku karena ucapan Baekhyun yang membuat seolah-olah aku menyiksa Baekhyun.

Memang sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari untukku datang ke kantor Jongin atau kerumah keluarga Kim dan juga mendapat fitnahan dari Baekhyun. Seperti dituduh Baekhyun bahwa aku tak pernah membantunya, atau dituduh bahwa aku tidak pernah membersihkan dapur sehabis memakainya, aku bahkan pernah dituduh mencuri perhiasan Baekhyun. Jujur! Sebenarnya aku lelah meskipun sudah terbiasa. Tapi terbiasa bukan berarti kita tidak merasa lelah bukan?

Seperti sekarang. Aku merasa lelah. Alu harus menghadapi sikap Baekhyun dan tatapan sinis Chanyeol dan juga tingkah Tuan Kim yang sepertinya sudah mulai membenciku. Belum lagi Jongin juga selama seminggu terakhir sangat sulit untuk dihubungi. Jongin tidak pernah membalas pesanku, tidak menjawab telponku, bahkan ponselnya sering tidak aktif. Sesampainya dirumah pun Jongin langsung pergi kekamarnya dan keluar saat makan malam.

_Tak bisakah semua ini berakhir? Semuanya sangat menyulitkan. Kapan aku lepas dari semua ini?_

Sekarang aku sedang mencuci piring dan alat-alat masak dirumah Kim. Dirumah ada aku, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Tuan Kim sendiri. Jongin dan Tuan Kim sedang berada di ruang kerja sepertinya entahlah.

Namun tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara dari lantai atas. Tepatnya dari kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"AAAARRRGGHHH! Appo!" Teriak Baekhyun. Aku buru-buru mencuci kedua tanganku dan melesat ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Yak eonnie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Omona!" Pekikku saat melihat tangan Baekhyun berlumuran darah dan Baekhyun memegang sebuah pisau.

Aku mengambil pisau itu. Baru saja aku ingin mengambil kotak P3K, tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak lagi.

"Kyungsoo! Kumohon ini menyakitkan! Aaaarrgghh! Appo! Kyung.. hiks.." teriak Baekhyun dan sekarang ia menangis.

Aku merasakan hal ganjil disini.

_Baekhyun merencanakan sesuatu lagi?_

"Eonnie! Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun." Kataku membela diriku sendiri. Aku menenangkan Baekhyun sebentar, dan berbalik bermaksud ingin mengambil kotak P3K dibawah.

Tapi, gerakanku terhenti saat melihat dua orang namja yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin.. Tuan Kim.."

* * *

**[Chapter 13]  
**

Akibat darah yang terus mengalir, Tuan Kim memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Aku hanya menurut dan mengikuti semua perintah Tuan Kim.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, lenganku ditarik oleh Jongin kearah taman rumah sakit. Aku hanya menurut. Otakku sepertinya sedang enggan berkomentar apapun tentang tindakan tiba-tiba ini. Aku hanya masih memikirkan bagaimana dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

Kami duduk di bangku tepat dibawah pohon maple. Tak ada suara untuk beberapa lama. Kami hanya masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing.

"Soo, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Jongin membuka suara.

"Huh?" Jawabku sekenanya. Aku masih belum menangkap pertanyaan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku singkat. Aku masih terlalu panik dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Jujurlah, Soo. Kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa berbohong padaku." Balas Jongin.

"Aku hanya merasa kau berubah, Jongin. Kau lebih susah untuk aku hubungi seminggu terakhir ini. Kau jarang membalas pesanku, tidak mengangkat panggilanku, bahkan ponselmu sering tidak aktif. Setibanya dirumah pun, kau langsung masuk ke kamarmu tanpa menyapaku terlebih dahulu seperti biasa. Kau terlihat menghindariku." Jawabku. Tak bisa aku pungkiri, aku merindukan Jongin yang dulu.

"…"

"Tapi aku tahu, kau tidak menghindariku kan? Kau hanya terlalu sibuk dikantor lalu terlalu lelah ketika dirumah. Aku benarkan?" Lanjutku lagi. Setetes airmata telah turun dipipiku sekarang.

"Ulljima." Kata Jongin singkat. Bahkan saat ia mengatakan ini matanya hanya menatap lurus tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahku.

Lalu, kami kembali dalam diam.

"Ada hal lain kan? Keluarkanlah. Semuanya." Jongin kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku.." Ucapku gantung. Aku ragu mengatakan ini. Entah kenapa.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lelah Jongin. Aku lelah dengan sikap Baekhyun. Bahkan tadi itu aku—"

"Aku tahu, Soo. Aku melihatnya. Tadi tak lama saat kau datang, aku datang. Tapi sepertinya kalian tidak menyadari kedatanganku."

Aku tidak berniat membalas ucapan Jongin. Aku hanya diam. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis sekarang. Menahan semua cairan yang sudah siap keluar dari ujung mataku.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga lelah." Kata Jongin saat tahu tak ada balasan dariku. "Dan kau mengerti arti kata lelah kan, Soo?" Lanjutnya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Itu artinya kita butuh istirahat." Lanjut Jongin. Matanya masih enggan melihatku.

"Tapi cukup untukku dengan melihat senyummu setiap hari, Jongin. Aku bisa menguatkan diriku asalkan kau tetap bersamaku." Jawabku sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Ani. Soo aku tahu kau paham dengan maksudku." Balas Jongin. Rasanya Jongin masih malas untuk sekedar melihatku.

"Ani. Aku tidak mengerti." Jawabku singkat. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada Jongin.

Diam. Jongin tak menjawab. Aku kembali kedalam pikiranku sendiri. Mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun juga perkataan Jongin. Lalu, aku memposisikan diriku untuk bersandar didada bidang Jongin. Untunglah, Jongin tidak menolaknya meskipun ia masih belum melihatku.

"Soo, kita sama-sama lelah kan? Itu artinya kita butuh istirahat. Istirahat yang ku maksud bukan tidur atau apalah itu untuk fisikmu. Tapi kita harus mengistirahatkan hubungan ini. Kita harus mengakhirinya." Akhirnya Jongin buka suara. Dan akhirnya ia menatapku. Mengelus suraiku lembut.

Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menangis dalam pelukan Jongin. Membiarkan baju Jongin basah. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak terisak sekarang.

"Soo, ulljima."

Aku bangun dari posisiku, kembali duduk dan menatap matanya lekat.

"Jongin tatap aku." Kataku memberanikan diri. Entah keberanian darimana ini. Tapi yang aku tahu, aku tak pernah berani menatap Jongin.

Namun, rasanya Jongin enggan menatapku. Ia malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jongin tatap aku!" Aku ulangi lagi dengan nada yang cukup tinggi dari sebelumnya. Dan itu cukup membuat Jongin menoleh. Membalas menatap mataku.

"Kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya?" Tanyaku mengulang ucapannya. Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Apa alasannya? Kau bosan? Kau jenuh? Atau… ada yeoja lain Jongin?" Tanyaku lagi. Kali ini, aku tersenyum sambil mengelus pipinya. Dan menyetuh bibirnya. Bibir pertama yang berhasil merasakan bibirku.

"Jongin jawab." Kataku lembut.

"Hm. Ne." Jawab Jongin. Ia menunduk. Enggan melihatku.

_Sebegitu bencinyakah kau padaku Jongin? Semudah itukah kau melupakanku? Menggantikan posisiku?_

"Apa itu juga yang membuatmu berubah selama seminggu terakhir ini?" Tanyaku lagi. Dan lagi-lagi Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nugu? Siapa yeoja beruntung itu Jongin?"

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya seolah tak percaya dengan ucapanku tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum. Menutupi hatiku yang sebenarnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Dia… sekertarisku. Namanya Soojung. Lebih tua dariku 2tahun. Dia adik dari artis terkenal Lee Jongsuk." Jelas Jongin. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

Aku menarik nafasku panjang. Lalu berkata, "Baiklah." Sambil berdiri dan mengambil tasku. "Jaga dia ne? Jangan mainkan dia lagi seperti kebiasaanmu dulu. Sayangi dia arraso? Aku pulang dulu. Bilang dengan Chanyeol dan Tuan Kim juga Baekhyun aku minta maaf atas sikapku selama ini. Dan juga…."

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih untuk waktu singkat ini. Terimakasih telah membuatku tersenyum setelah sekian lama aku lupa caranya tersenyum. Terimakasih telah membuatku merasakan kehadiran dan kehangatan kasih sayang setelah sekian lama aku lupa bagaimana rasanya. Ghamsahamnida Jongin-ssi." Lanjutku sambil membungkukkan badanku. Lalu aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Namun langkahku terhenti saat suara Jongin memanggilku.

"Soo!" Katanya. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Tidak menoleh. Membiarkan Jongin menghampiriku.

"Biar aku yang antar." Katanya. Suaranya gugup. Yang aku tahu satu. Saat Jongin bersuara gugup, itu pasti ia sedang dalam keadaan bingung.

"Ani. Aku bisa naik bus, Jongin-ssi. Gomapta." Kataku sopan. Hey! Aku sudah bukan siapa-siapanya lagi kan?

"Jeball, Soo." Rayunya. Aku hanya menggeleng. Mempertahankan jawabanku yang sebelumnya.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Soo. Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Jongin memohon. Dan bodohnya, aku selalu tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jongin jika ia sudah memohon

.

.

.

Aku sudah berada didalam mobil Jongin sekarang. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada yang membuka suara. Kami sibuk larut dalam urusan kita masing-masing.

"Jongin.." Aku akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ne?"

"Bisakah kau antarkan aku ke sesuatu tempat?" Tanyaku.

"Eodiga?" Tanyanya lembut.

_Jongin berhenti. Tak perlu kau bersikap lembut seperti ini jika pada akhirnya kau akan tetap meninggalkanku._

"Ikuti saja arah jalan ini."

* * *

"Kyungsoo, ini—"

"Iya pemakaman. Kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Kedua orang tua Sehun dimakamkan disini. Tapi maksudku apa yang kau—"

"Disini jugalah tempat kedua orang tuaku."

Jongin langsung terdiam. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya di belakangku. Memaksa diriku untuk berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kau ingin tunggu disini saja?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"A-ani. Aku ikut."

.

.

"Eomma, appa bogoshippo." Ucapku saat kami sampai di dua pusara.

"Soo, ini—"

"Ne. Tepat disebelah makan kedua orang tuaku, makam kedua orang tua Sehun."

Aku langsung berjongkok dihadapan kedua nisan orang tuaku. Lututku rasanya terlalu lemas untuk tetap membiarkan aku berdiri. Dan tanpa aba-aba aku memeluk nisan eomma dengan erat.

"Eomma hiks.. ireona! Eomma ireona! Jeball eomma! Hiks.. hikss." Tangisku pecah begitu saja tanpa bisa aku pendam lagi.

*Kyungsoo pov end*

*Jongin pov*

"Eomma hiks.. ireona! Eomma ireona! Jeball eomma! Hiks.. hikss." Tangis Kyungsoo pecah begitu saja.

_**DEG!**_

Melihat Kyungsoo menangis, bagaikan ditusuk ribuan belati tepat dihatiku. Tapi… bukankah aku yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo menangis sekarang?

"Eomma! Ireona! Hiks.. hikss. Kau tak bosan eoh hanya tidu seperti ini huh?! Tak merindukanku eoh?! Hiks.. hiks.. eomma jeball. Ireona!" Kyungsoo masih terus meronta. Meminta Nyonya Do bangun.

_Ayolah Kyungsoo, berhenti. Ulljimma, Soo._

"Ah eomma, ini Jongin. Namja yang selalu ku ceritakan dengan Luhan. Dan namja yang menjadi alasan untukku tetap kuat dan tersenyum. Dia tampan ne? Pantas jika banyak yeoja yang menyukainya. Dan mungkin aku hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak yeoja yang beruntung karena sempat memilikinya." Tutur Kyungsoo.

_Kyungsoo! Aku tetap milikmu! Tetap milikmu!_

Tuhan, rasanya aku bisa mengulang waktu. Aku tidak akan membuatnya seperti ini. Ini menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo beralih ke nisan sebelahnya. Aku yakin itu adalah nisan Tuan Do.

"Appa.. hiks.. ireonna appa. Jeball. Hiks. Kau tak ingin menjagaku eoh? Ireona appa! Appa jeball! Ireona!" Bahkan saat melihat Kyungsoo meronta lagi, aku hanya tetap diposisiku. Berdiri dan hanya menatapnya sedari tadi. Aku ingin membantunya. Sangat. Aku ingin memeluknya. Menenangkan dirinya. Tapi apa aku pantas?

"Appa hiks.. tidak ada yang menguatkan aku lagi. Tidak ada appa! Apa appa tega membiarkan aku menjadi yeoja lemah eoh?! Appa! Hiks"

_Kyungsoo kumohon. Berhentilah.._

"Appa, ini Jongin. Dia yang selama ini menguatkan aku. Melindungiku layaknya appa melindungiku. Tapi mulai besok atau mungkin mulai hari ini semuanya akan berubah. Jongin sudah tak bisa melindungiku. Jongin harus melindungi yeoja lain yang ia cintai appa. Dan yeoja itu bukan aku." Kyungsoo masih senang bermonolog ria.

"Soo, aku akan tetap melindungimu." Entah ini apa maksudnya. Tapi aku benar-benar mengatakannya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menghadapi perkataanku tadi.

_Soo, aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau, Soo. Tapi ini sulit._

Kyungsoo kembali meronta. Bahkan kali ini ia berteriak. Meminta orang tuanya bangun.

Melihat pemandangan ini, membuat diriku sakit. Dengan semua keberanian, aku ikut berjongkok dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Menenangkan dirinya. Aku tahu, dengan seperti ini Kyungsoo akan tenang. Atau paling tidak, Kyungsoo berhenti meronta dan berteriak.

"Soo, stop! Berhenti! Tenanglah, Soo. Tenang!" Sahutku sambil memeluk tubuh mungil ini. Aku.. aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan pelukan ini. Sangat merindukannya.

Kyungsoo tetap menangis. Tetap dalam pelukanku. Tetap menumpahkan rasa kecewanya pada sosok namja brengsek. Yaitu aku.

Setelah cukup lama, Kyungsoo mulai tenang kembali. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya denganku dan beralih memeluk nisan Nyonya Do. Lalu, menangis lagi.

_Tuhan, apakah aku mengambil keputusan yang salah?_

"Soo, hari sudah gelap. Kajja, kita pulang." Kataku sambil menepuk ringan bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Soo, besok aku janji akan mengantarkanmu kesini lagi. Tapi kita harus pulang sekarang." Kyungsoo masih dalam keputusannya. Ia menggeleng lagi.

"Soo, jeball. Lihat dirimu, Soo. Kau butuh istirahat. Aku yakin appa dan eomma mu tidak suka melihat kau yang seperti ini." Aku masih mencoba merayu Kyungsoo. Namun nihil. Kyungsoo masih menggeleng.

"Soo. Jeball"

"Jongin pulanglah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti. Gomawo." Katanya singkat. Namun cukup membuat gores yang dalam.

"Soo! Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa aku khawatir denganmu eoh?! Tidakkah kau sadar aku membenci melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini?! Tidakkah kau paham dengan semua perasaanku eoh?! Tidakkah kau—"

"Jongin cukup! Buat apa kau mengkhawatirkanku eoh?! Buat apa kau membenci melihat kondisiku ini eoh? Buat apa?! Toh pada akhirnya kau tetap meninggalkanku kan?! Pulanglah. Keluargamu menunggumu."

_**DEG!**_

Sejak kapan Kyungsoo berani membentakku seperti ini? Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar kecewa denganku?

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku tetap menjagamu. Biarkan aku tetap mengkhawatirkanmu."

*Jongin pov end*

*Author pov*

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku tetap menjagamu. Biarkan aku tetap mengkhawatirkanmu." Jongin berucap lirih. Terlihat seperti menggumam sendiri. Tapi, Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Kajja Soo, kau harus pulang. Luhan pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Lanjut Jongin.

Akhirnya menyerah juga Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan pusara kedua orangtuanya.

Sesampainya di appartement Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang berkata. Tidak ada ucapan gombal dari Jongin atau pun ucapan manis dari Kyungsoo seperti biasanya. Jangan lupakan kebiasaan itu sudah berubah sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Kyungsoo menekan angka password untuk membuka pintu appartementnya. Namun, gerakannya sangat lambat. Kyungsoo bahkan meneteskan airmatanya saat menekannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Semuanya yang ada didunia ini hanya mengingatkan dirinya dan Jongin. Bahkan password ini. Dulu, passwordnya adalah angka ulangtahun orangtuanya, namun diganti dengan angka ulangtahunnya dengan Jongin.

Pintu appartement sudah terbuka. "Aku pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo. Tidak terlalu berteriak dan juga tidak pelan. Namun untunglah Luhan bisa mendengarnya.

"Kyung- Omona! Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi eoh?! Yak Jongin! Waeyo guarae?! Kyung—"

"Gwenchana, Lu. Aku lelah. Sangat lelah. Bisakah kau tolong temani Jongin jika ia masih ingin berada disini?" Ucap Kyungsoo lemas dan lirih. Namun masih tetap mempertahankan senyumnya seperti biasanya. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

Namun, langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. "Soo." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik lembut tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin lepas. Aku lelah." Katanya sambil melepas genggaman tangan Jongin lembut.

"Soo sebentar." Ucap Jongin lagi.

"Jongin aku le—"

"Soo, jeball. Sebentar saja."

"Jongin aku—"

"Soo! Aku—"

"JONGIN! Aku lelah!"

Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tetap lembut sedari tadi. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum daritadi. Kyungsoo sudah berada dipuncaknya. Ia menangis lagi.

"Jongin, kau bilang jika kita lelah maka kita harus istirahatkan? Aku lelah, Jongin. Lelah fisik ataupun lelah batin. Aku berterimakasih karena lelah batinku sudah kau selesaikan. Tapi aku juga butuh istirahat untuk fisikku. Mengertilah." Ujar Kyungsoo lemah.

"Aku mohon. Jangan membenciku, Soo." Ucap Jongin lemah.

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi ucapan Jongin. Kyungsoo memilih melepas lembut tangan Jongin yang masih menggenggam tangannya sambil tersenyum. Lalu, berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat pelan.

"Soo.. saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae." Lirih Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar badannya agar kembali menghadap Jongin. Matanya berair. Bisa dipastikan sekali ia berkedip, cairan itu akan membasahi pipinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. Jongin hanya menunduk.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Namun Jongin masih menunduk.

"JONGIN JAWAB AKU!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin masih menunduk meskipun Kyungsoo sudah meninggikan suaranya. Kyungsoo lelah. Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah. Inilah batasnya. Batas kemampuan Kyungsoo untuk tetap senyum, batas kemampuan Kyungsoo untuk tetap bertahan, batas kemampuan Kyungsoo untuk tetap bersabar. Semuanya habis. Semuanya hilang begitu saja.

"Apa buktinya Jongin?! Apa buktinya kau mencintaiku?! Apa huh?! Jika kau mencintaiku mengapa kau malah memilih yeoja lain daripada aku?! Lalu untuk apa semua yang sudah kau lakukan huh?! Untuk apa kita meyakinkan Chanyeol oppa jika pada akhirnya kau menyerah?! Untuk apa kau membelaku didepan appamu, membuktikan bahwa semua perkataan Baekhyun itu salah kalau pada akhirnya semuanya sia-sia?! Untuk apa Jongin?!" Lirih Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi. Runtuh sudah semuanya. Kyungsoo menangis sekarang. Tapi biarlah. Kyungsoo lelah. Jadi biarkan ia menumpahkan semuanya sekarang.

"Soo, aku bis—"

"Lu.." Ucapan Jongin Kyungsoo putus. Kyungsoo menghadap Luhan. Dari sorot matanya seolah-olah Kyungsoo meminta bantuann Luhan. Dan Luhan mengerti. Luhan segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jongin. Aku eonnienya. Aku yang mengurus Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lelah. Jadi aku mohon jangan halangi dia untuk masuk. Arraseo?" Tegas Luhan.

Jongin tidak bisa menolak lagi. Jongin hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam dengan keadaan bergetar. Kyungsoo menangis.

_Ulljima,Soo. Jeball._ Gumam Jongin dalam hati.

Dengan cepat Luhan menutup pintu appartement dari luar. Iya, Luhan berada diluar sekarang bersama Jongin.

"Kau mendustakan janjimu." Ucap Luhan. "Kau meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kau membuatnya menangis." Lanjut Luhan. Kini suaranya agak sedikit bergetar.

"Mianata noona." Lirih Jongin sambil menunduk.

"Jangan pernah datang lagi kesini. Jangan pernah lagi temui Kyungsoo, sekalipun Kyungsoo memohon dan bersujud kepadamu jangan pernah! Jangan pernah lagi ganggu hidup Kyungsoo. Jangan pernah lagi kau tampakan wajahmu dihadapannya walau hanya sedetik. Jika kau melanggarnya kau akan menerima balasannya. Sekarang pergi! Sebelum aku meminta security untuk mengusirmu." Tegas Luhan.

Jongin hanya menunduk dan langsung memutar badannya pulang.

_Aku hanya terlalu bingung dengan semuanya. Terlalu bingung harus apa dan bagaimana. Soojung ataukah Kyungsoo. Tuhan, beritahu aku mana yang terbaik. _Batin Jongin berteriak pilu.

* * *

Hari baru, cerita baru, kenangan baru, dan harapan baru. Begitulah sekiranya menurut Kyungsoo sekarang. Kyungsoo mencepol rambutnya asal dan bangun dari ranjangnya menuju meja nakas yang berada tidak jauh dari dirinya. Memandangi sebuah bingkai foto yang menyimpan jutangan kenangan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin." Gumamnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan disana. Tidak ada lagi ucapan 'good morning' dari seseorang yang selalu ia tunggu. Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum.

Kaki kecilnya memaksanya keluar dari kamarnya yang hangat. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendapati Luhan disana.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan eonnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi dan duduk dimeja makan.

"Membuat sarapan. Apalagi?" Jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Bahkan kau tidak bisa memasak, Lu." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Kita sarapan diluar saja ne? Aku juga ingin kerumah sakit dan mengunjungi appa dan eomma." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan buru-buru menoleh kearah teman sekaligus dongsaeng-nya itu. "Kerumah sakit? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Bodoh." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berdiri. "Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun. Aku ingin meminta maaf dan memberi selamat kepadanya. Sudah aku mandi dulu." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya berdecih sebal.

_Kau terlalu baik, Kyung_. Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun, Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo disela-sela perjalanan mereka ke rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun dirawat.

"Baik." Jawab Luhan singkat. "Dulu, aku memang melihatnya sebagai Minho. Tapi sekarang aku melihatnya sebagai Sehun. Sebagai Oh Sehun. Dan kau tahu? Mereka sangat berbeda." Lanjutnya.

Lalu, Luhan menceritakan kisahnya dengan Sehun. Sehun yang ternyata sangat manja, Sehun yang suka sekali dengan bubble tea, Sehun yang mempunya sejuta aegyo dan masih banyak lagi. Lalu membandingkannya dengan Minho. Minho yang mandiri, Minho yanv lebih menyukai coffee daripada bubble tea, Minho yang sama sekali tak bisa melakukan aegyo dan semuanya. Yang mendengar cerita Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Hatinya iri.

_Apakah aku benar-benar tak pantas bahagia?_ Tanyanya dalam hati kecilnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memutar knop pintu dan mendapatkan ruangan putih berbau obat dengan seorang yeoja cantik terbaring disana.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo langsung masuk dan disusul oleh Luhan. Mereka berjalan mendekat kearah yeoja yang berbaring di ranjang itu. Kelihatannya yeoja itu sudah baik-baik saja.

"Hai eonnie." Sapa Kyungsoo. Yang disapa langsung membuka matanya yang memang sengaja ia pejamkan saat melihat siapa yang datang keruangannya.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya bisa memutar pandangannya kesegala arah asalkan ia tidak melihat yeoja yang sekarang sedang menyamankan dirinya di ranjangnya.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Kyung. Terimakasih karena telah berakting dengan baik kemarin." Jawab yeoja itu dengan sedikit senyuman meremehkannya.

"Cheonma eonnie. Ah chukae eonnie." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Kau berhasil. Kau berhasil mengeluarkanku dari keluarga Kim. Impianmu terwujud. Aku tidak akan masuk kedalam daftar keluarga Kim. Chukae." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Yeoja yang sedang diranjang itu hanya bisa memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinarnya. "Jinjjayo?! Aigoo.. aku tidak percaya semudah ini." Tuturnya senang. Luhan hanya bisa memandang yeoja itu dengan perasaan benci.

"Aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Ah lain kali jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi seperti ini, arraseo eonnie?" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Yeoja itu hanya berdecih. "Jangan sok baik Do Kyungsoo." Ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak sok baik Byun Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaanmu kemarin. Kau ingat saat kita pertama sekali bertemu?" Baekhyun - yeoja diranjang tadi- hanya diam dan menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang bahwa kau ingin mempunyai teman dekat eoh? Dan aku menyanggupinya. Aku khawatir karena kau adalah temanku." Lanjut Kyungsoo dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertawa sedangkan Luhan berdecak sebal.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau berteman dengannya, Kyung." Ucap Luhan pelan namun tegas.

"Hahahahaha. Baboya! Siapa juga yang ingin berteman dengan seorang perusak seperti dia? Hahaha kalian sangat lucu hahaha." Baekhyun malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak Luhan dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya.

"Wae?" Ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"Tak punya hati." Gumam Luhan.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan aura suram disekitarnya segera angkat bicara. "Aku pulang dulu, Baek. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu menarik lengan Luhan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Luhan yang geram dengan tingkah Kyungsoo segera menghentikan langkahnya dan mengibaskan tangannya agak kasar saat sudah berada diluar ruangan.

"Aku bingung denganmu Kyungsoo." Ujar Luhan. "Kau terlalu baik atau terlalu bodoh sih?" Tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya mendelikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

.

.

.

Mereka -Kyungsoo dan Luhan- sudah berada di dalam mobil sekarang. Luhan berada di balik kemudi, menancap gas agar mobil dapat melaju keluar dari area rumah sakit.

"Sekarang kemana lagi kita nona Do?" Tanya Luhan.

"Panggil aku Kyungsoo Luhan eonnie!" Bentak Kyungsoo dengan sedikit penekanan dikata 'eonnie'. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

"Guerae. Sekarang kita akan kemana my cutiest dongsaeng?" Ulah Luhan yang diakhiri tawa. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku mau bertemu appa dan eomma, Lu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Luhan langsung mengarahkan mobil ke arah pemakaman. Tempat dimana orangtua Kyungsoo dimakamkan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Sesampainya disana, Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri dua pusara yang diikuti oleh Luhan. Kyungsoo dengan cepat berjongkok dan memeluk dua nisan secara bergantian. Kyungsoo menangis. Meraung. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak mengeluh.

Ini sungguh aneh untuk Luhan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah seperti ini. Saat datang ke pemakaman menurutnya adalah saat pengeluhan. Luhan maupun Kyungsoo pasti mengeluh jika sudah berada didua pusara ini. Tapi sekarang? Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun. Kyungsoo hanya menangis dan berteriak meraung. Hanya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya?.." panggil Luhan sambil menepuk kecil bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum.

_Apakah sesakit itu, Kyung? Sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa mengungkapkan semuanya lagi disini?_ Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Lalu, ia berdiri dan menghapus kasar airmatanya.

"Aku lelah menangis, Lu. Aku lelah menjadi yeoja lemah. Aku ingin menjadi yeoja kuat sepertimu, Lu. Aku ingin tidak menangis lagi. Aku.. aku hiks.. hiks.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan memandang pusara kedua orang tuanya.

Luhan langsung bangkit dari jongkoknya dan mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis. Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi. Kecuali kau sudah tak sanggup lagi, kau baru boleh menangis." Ujar Luhan lembut.

"Aku berjanji, Lu. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku berjanji."

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau sudah sering mengucapkan itu. Tapi mana buktinya?" Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan karena memang itu benar.

"Berjanjilah pada dirimu sendiri. Bukan kepada orang lain, Kyung." Tutur Luhan lembut.

Kyungsoo kembali berjongkok lagi dan menyentuh pusara sang eomma. "Eomma, aku berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Untuk diriku, untuk eomma dan untuk Luhan. Aku berjanji. Ah tolong sampaikan janjiku ini pada Tuhan ne? Bilang pada Tuhan jika aku melanggarnya tolong hukum aku." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan melindungi Kyungsoo. Apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya. Luhan akan menjaga Kyungsoo sampai ia tidak bisa menjaganya lagi.

Sepulang dari pemakaman, Luhan mengajak Kyungsoo ke kedai kecil untuk makan. Ingat? Mereka belum sarapan hari ini. Jadi mungkin ini sudah termasuk rangkap. Sarapan dan makan siang. Karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 KST.

Mereka duduk didekat jendela. Kebiasaan keduanya saat makan diluar adalah duduk didekat jendela. Untuk Kyungsoo duduk didekat jendela itu berarti kau sangat dekat dengan dunia luar yang tanpa kau sadari kau sudah berada didalamnya. Sedangkan menurut Luhan duduk didekat jendela adalah saat seperti dimana kau berada diruang yang sama namun terpisah. Entah apa maksudnya tapi itulah pendapat mereka.

Mereka nampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Itu terbukti saat mereka menunda memesan makanan saat pramuniaga datang ke meja mereka. Tidakkah mereka merasa lapar?

Tak butuh waktu lama lagi, seseorang yang mereka tunggu datang. Namja tinggi, yang membawa tas ransel, menggunakan kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna coklat dan jins belel lalu sepatu nike berwarna merah marun yang dipadukan dengan hitam. Terkesan seperti seorang selebritis jika saja orang-orang benar-benar memperhatikannya. Lagipula, namja ini termasuk dalam ulzzang di sekolahnya dulu. Hhhh~ jelas saja Luhan mencintai namja ini.

Yap! Namja ini adalah Sehun. Sehun duduk diantara keduanya dengan senyum lima jarinya yang membuat kesan namja cool itu hilang digantikan dengan namja aneh dan idiot. Tapi tak apa. Luhan tetap mencintai Sehun bagaimanapun kondisi Sehun.

Mereka mengobrol cukup lama sebelum akhirnya cacing yang berada diperut mereka menggema minta diisi.

Setelah memesan makanan, Sehun membuka bahan pembicaraan yang sedang mengganjal menurutnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Noona.." sapa Sehun. Yang dipanggil hanya mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa hubungan kau dan Kai baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun to the point. Membuat Luhan sedikit kaget dan Kyungsoo menganga walau hanya untuk persekian detik.

"Ah ne. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo. Ya tentu saja berbohong. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mau banyak mengambil resiko jika ia memberi tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya ke Sehun.

"Kau tahu kan bahwa kau adalah pembohong terburuk noona?" Ujar Sehun lagi. Ia jengah. Mengapa noona kesayangannya ini selalu saja menutupi semuanya dari dirinya. Sehingga ia harus mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sedanh terjadi dengan noona kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi sungguh! Aku sedang tidak berbohong." Kyungsoo mengelak. Tidak! Kyungsoo tidak ingin membebani banyak orang lagi. Sudah cukup dengan membebani Luhan. Jangan Sehun juga.

Sehun hanya mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara kasar. "Oke. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk bicara noona. Tapi kau tahu. Cepat atau lambat aku pasti tahu apa yang terjadi."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia. Mempunyai eonnie sebaik dan sepengrtian Luhan dan juga mempunyai namdongsaeng seperti Sehun yang siap melindungi dirinya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Walau kenyataannya mereka bukan saudara kandung.

* * *

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam. Waktu terus berlalu. Waktu terus berjalan. Enggan berhenti walaupun untuk sedetik. Pagi berganti siang. Siang berganti malam. Bumi sepertinya tak pernah lelah untuk berotasi. Tak pernah lelah untuk berputar.

Namun, semua itu tidak berlaku untuk Kyungsoo. Yeoja kecil dan cantik ini masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Kyungsoo masih mencintai Jongin. Orang asing yang dengan lancangnya mencium bibir heartshapednya saat pertama kali bertemu. Orang asing yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo nyaman dan aman jika berada didekatnya. Orang asing yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo selalu memikirkannya, Kyungsoo mencintai orang asing ini entah bagaimana caranya.

Tanpa terasa seminggu lebih sudah Kyungsoo menjalani semuanya. Hidup sendiri tanpa seorang Kim Jongin didalamnya. Seminggu lebih Kyungsoo tidak lagi melihat Jonginnya. Kyungsoo tidak lagi merasakan hangat dari senyuman dan tatapan matanya. Kyungsoo merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bahkan Jongin sekarang sudah memiliki yeoja lain.

Tanpa disadari, matanya sudah menumpuk liquid yang siap turun. Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak boleh menangis. Kyungsoo sudah berjanji di hadapan kedua orangtuanya untuk tidak menangis lagi, jadi Kyungsoo tidak akan menangis lagi. Apapun itu masalahnya, sebesar apapun itu masalahnya, sesakit apapun itu Kyungsoi tidak akan menangis lagi. Kyungsoo berjanji.

Kyungsoo berjalan dilorong kampusnya sambil menyeka kasar matanya yang hampir mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ia mencoba tersenyum sekarang. Sesekali ia melihat lembaran tugas yang baru ia selesaikan yang diberikan oleh Lee Songsaenim dua hari yang lalu. Ia berjalan ke arah kantin kampus untuk bertemu dengan pasangan yang selalu menghiburnya akhir-akhir ini.

Sesampainya di kantin, Kyungsoo langsung ke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencari dimana dua sosok yang sedang ia cari. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kyungsoo sudah bisa menemukan dua sosok tersebut. Mereka seperti sedang berdebat. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo langsung melangkah kearah mereka dan duduk diantara mereka. Namun, baru saja Kyungsoo menempatkan posisi duduknya. Salah satu diantara mereka malah menyambar ranselnya lalu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Eh? Mwoya?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kyung, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucap yeoja yang masih tersisa disana. Nadanya terdengar penuh penyesalan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak paham, Lu. Jelaskan padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengelus sayang punggung Luhan.

Yeoja yang tadi tersisa -Luhan- hanya bisa mendesah lemah. "Aku.. aku tidak sengaja menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi denganmu dan Jongin ke Sehun tadi. Dan sepertinya ia sangat marah dengan Jongin. Aku.. aku—" Luhan mengucapkan semuanya dengan gugup dan terbata-bata.

Kyungsoo langsung diam ditempat untuk beberapa detik. Lalu kemudian mengelus punggung Luhan lagi. "Gwenchana, Lu. Cepat atau lambat, Sehun pasti mengetahuinya." Ujar Kyungsoo lembut.

"T-tapi tadi Sehun pergi untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Aku takut mereka bertengkar. Kau tahu? Sehun masih sulit mengendalikan emosinya." Luhan berkata lirih. Bahkan ia sudah menangis sekarang.

"Ssshhhh… Ulljima, Lu. Doakan saja semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa ne?"

Sebenarnya ini cukup menganggu untuk Kyungsoo. Ia takut perkataan Luhan tadi benar. Ia takut. Ia mengkhawatirkan Sehun dan Jongin sekarang. Sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka. Tapi apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan?

.

.

.

Disisi lain, seorang namja tampan sedang mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu berhenti didepan rumah mewah. Dengan cepat Sehun -namja tadi- memarkirkan motornya dan masuk kedalam rumah itu kasar.

"Yak lepaskan!" Teriak Sehun saat penjaga rumah tersebut menarik-narik lengan Sehun saat ia berhasil masuk kedalam rumah.

Mendengar kebisingan didalam rumahnya, Baekhyun langsung turun ke bawah dan kaget saat melihat Sehun disana. Pasalnya, Sehun sangat jarang mau datang ke rumah ini jika tidak bersama Jongin. Tapi sekarang?

Setelah mengisyaratkan penjaga untuk kembali, Baekhyun membuka suaranya. "Ada apa Sehunnie? Jongin masih dikantornya jika kau mencarinya." Ucap Baekhyun lembut. Membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan berdecih.

"Aku tidak mencari, Kai. Aku mencarimu, Byun Baekhyun." Ucal Sehun dingin. Baekhyun tertawa ringan mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kau juga tak mau memanggilku noona sama seperti Jongin? Oke gwenchana. Ada apa ingin bertemu denganku?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun langsung mengenggam erat kerah baju yang Baekhyun gunakan sambil mendorong yeoja cantik itu ke dinding.

"Kau…" Ucap Sehun terhenti. Akal sehatnya sudah mulai bekerja. Dengan cepat, Sehun melepaskan gengamannya. Membuat Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk.

"Yak Sehunnie! Apa yang kau—"

"Bahkan itu tidak semenyakitkan apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo noona." Putus Sehun saat Baekhyun hendak memarahinya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan belum sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan ke Kyungsoo noona. Kau merebut kebahagiaannya. Kau menghancurkannya. Kau merusak hidupnya yang nyaris sempurna." Lanjut Sehun lagi. Ucapannya sangat dingin. Tatapan matanya masih terus menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Oh ya? Hahahahaha. Kau mulai terpengaruh dengannya Sehun. Aku beruntung Jongin sudah sadar dari pengaruhnya." Ucap Baekhyun meremehkan.

"Aku berani membunuhmu sekarang juga jika kau masih meremehkan Kyungsoo noona dihadapanku sekarang." Balas Sehun

"Hahahahah jinjjayo? Aigoo.. Kyungsoo memang sangat berbakat dalam mencuci otak hahahaha." Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Sehun geram dan emosi.

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Sehun diluar kendali. Baekhyun spontan langsung diam. Entah karena takut atau bukan. Tapi yang jelas sekarang tatapan Sehun sangat mengerikan.

"Tak punya hati." Ucap Sehun telak. Entah mengapa membuat hati Baekhyun melengos perih. Ini kedua kalinya ia dicap seperti itu.

"Aku punya hati Sehun. Justru kau harus mengatakan itu pada Kyungsoo." Ucap Baekhyun sinis.

Sehun sangat geram sekarang. Ia menggenggam lagi kerah baju Baekhyun. "APA BUKTINYA? Jika Kyungsoo noona tidak punya hati, maka ia tidak akan menolongmu saat kau melukai dirimu sendiri! Ia tidak akan datang menjengukmu saat kau dirawat dirumah sakit karena ulahmu sendiri! Kau aish jinjja!" Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dan mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Tak pernahkah kau mengerti bagaimana jika kau berada diposisinya? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirinya? 4 tahun lamanya ia lupa bagaimana rasanya kehadiran seseorang, ia lupa bagaimana rasanya kehangatan, ia selalu sendiri. Ia selalu dalam kesepian yang pada nyatanya ia punya segalanya. Tapi saat ia bisa merasakan semua itu lagi kau merenggutnya. Apa kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya Baekhyun? Apa kau tahu? Dan saat kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya ia masih menganggapmu sebagai temannya. Apa ini yang disebut dengan teman Baekhyun?! " ucap Sehun lemah. Ia sudah meneteskan airmatanya. Membuat Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa.

"Bagaimana rasanya saat kau dipaksa harus meninggalkan Chanyeol hyung? Apakah kau bisa? Apakah kau mampu melakukannya?" Lanjut Sehun lagi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sehun langsung keluar dari rumah keluarga Kim dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Sejahat itukah aku?_ Guman Baekhyun sendiri.

Setelah selesai mengurusi urusannya dengan Baekhyun, Sehun dengan cepat melajukan motornya ke pusat kota. Dimana gedung gedung pencakar langit ada disana.

Sehun memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah perusahaan ternama dan cukup berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Membuka helmetnya dengan kasar lalu masuk dan menghampiri meja receptionist.

"Dimana ruangan Jongin?" Tanya Sehun tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh? Apakah sebelumnya sudah membuat janji dengan Sajangnim?" Tanya yeoja receptionist itu. Sehun hanya berdecak malas.

"Aku bertanya bodoh! Mengapa kau malah balik bertanya?! Cepat beritahu aku dimana ruangan Jongin!" Bentak Sehun.

Merasa dalam bahaya, dua orang security datang dan menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Aku hanya bertanya dimana ruangan Jongin. Dan kalian hanya bertugas untuk menjawab." Ujar Sehun sedikit emosi.

"Tapi anda belum membuat janji sebelumnya. Sajangnim tidak bis—"

"Cepat beritahu aku atau aku akan menghancurkan gedung ini!" Bentak Sehun lagi. Dan akibat bentakkannya ini, Sehun di tarik paksa oleh security untuk keluar.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sehun mencoba mengelak. Namun kekuatannya masih tidak sebanding dengan dua security yang menariknya ini.

"Didalam ranselku ini ada bom! Aku bisa menyalakannya sekarang jika kalian tidak mau melepaskan aku!" Ancam Sehun dan berhasil! Dua security ini melepaskan Sehun.

Tidak. Di dalam ransel Sehun tidak ada apapun kecuali buku musiknya yang ia bawa tadi saat kuliah. Ini hanya cara agar ia bisa lepas dari dua security bodoh -menurut Sehun-.

"Sekarang beritahu aku dimana ruangan Jongin atau aku akan benar-benar menghancurkan gedung ini." Ucap Sehun dingin dan tajam.

"N-ne. R-ruangan Jongin Sajangnim ada di lantai 5. Belok ke kanan setelah keluar dari lift dan anda akan mendapati ruangannya, Tuan." Jawab sang receptionist yang sudah bergetar karena ketakutan.

Akibat teriakan Sehun tadi, banyak karyawan yang datang untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Sehun tidak perduli dengan itu. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Jongin yang telah diberitahu oleh yeoja tadi.

Sehun melangkah dengan diikuti ole dua security dan beberapa karyawan yang penasaran. Sesampainya di lantai 5 gedung itu, Sehun langsung mengarahkan dirinya keruangan Jongin. Dan bingo! Tanpa susah payah, Sehun menemukannya dengan mudah. Sehun berdecak meremehkan saat melihat nama 'Kim Jongin' yang ada di depan pintu.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun memutar knop pintu itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Betapa kagetnya Sehun dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Begitu juga dengan dua orang security dan karyawan yang mengikutinya tadi.

"YAK KIM JONG IN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

ada yang kangen sama aku? atau kangen sama ff ini? kkkkkk

AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK D-2 untuk teaser comeback EXO. WELL I"M NOT READY YET! gimana dengan kalian? aku agak kecewa sama SM. kenapa mereka ngebuat exo comeback saat aku udah mau UN? KENAPA SM KENAPA? T_T /nangis dipelukan jongin/

udah liat teaser pic dari Sehun sama Kai belum? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK MEREKA GANTENG BANGET DI TEASER ITU! MEREKA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK! /steps/

oke lupakan sejenak tentang exo. ini udah D-9 untuk hari UN. jadi setelah ini aku bakalan bener-bener hiatus. untuk beberapa saat.. see you exo :')

aku seneng buat yang udah review kemarin. terimakasih atas reviewnya. /bow/ dan maaf kali ini aku gabisa bales review kalian lagi. tapi aku baca semua reviewnya kok. terimakasih karena masih menyempatkan diri untuk memabaca dan mereview ff absurd nan kacau ini. makin hari alur makin gaje, cerita makin mumet, konflik makin membingungkan dan rasa sayang aku ke jongin juga semakin menjadi #plak! maaf .. aku kangen Jongin banget :( T_T

dan buat silent readers... satu review kalian sangat berarti buat aku. karena semakin banyak review semakin semangat buat aku nyelesain ff ini. kelanjutan ff ini ada di tangan kalian. kalo review masih seperti biasanya, aku gak segan-segan ngapus ff ini dan ngegantungin ceritanya. :') jadi aku mohon dengan sangat review lah yang banyak jika kalian masih mau kaisoo jaya di ff ku ini :') INGAT! REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH ALASAN MENGAPA FF INI MASIH BERLANJUT!

kali ini aku mau sedikit egois kayak kyungsoo. aku mau nargetin review. kalo target review itu tercapai aku bakalan lanjutin ff ini. tapi kalo enggaa... liat aja nanti gimana. /ketawa nista/

oiya! buat kalian semua! panggil aku cukup E-R-N-A-S ! aku kurang nyaman dipanggil author atau thor._. jadi panggil aku ERNAS oke? tapi boleh juga kok kalo kalian mau manggil aku istrinya Jongin. aku rela kok. rela banget malahan ;;)

last! aku minta doa dari kalian semua untuk kelancaran UN ku nanti. aku berterimakasih dengan kalian yang udah ngedoain aku. semoga kalian mendapat balasan yang lebih dari yang Maha Kuasa nanti. Amiin. o:)

**B****ig Thanks to : Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH ; flowerdyo ; setyonight ; guest ; rinzkudo ; Kaisooship ; yesinta90 ; xo couple ; exo couple ; KaisooSAN ; Emiliakim ; Little Pororo ; zoldyk ; thyrhyeee ; acintialady ; xiaodult ; Lost Little Deer ; Al ; KyungRi08 ; and all silent readers..**

NO BLASH! NO FLAME! DON'T BE A SILENT READERS! REVIEW PLEASE IF YOU STILL WANT THIS FF! :)

Ernas~~


End file.
